The Past That Guides Us
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: Ichigo, a pure-blood vampire, is a transfer student in the Night Class at Cross Academy. Rukia, a human, is a transfer student in the Day Class at the same school. When these two meet, they hate each other, but Rukia might have a secret that could change Ichigo's mind. IchiRuki, KanameYuuki, one-sided ZeroYuuki, AkaRuka, SenRim, Warning: rated M for lemony scenes
1. New Transfer Students

**Chapter 1: New Transfer Students**

A crowd of girls gathered by the gate at twilight, waiting to catch a glimpse of the elite Night Class. Yuuki Cross, a Day Class student and part of the Disciplinary Committee, did her best to hold back the squealing girls. This was part of her usual duty, and she had quite the work-out trying to keep the rest of the Day Class girls in line.

She looked over her shoulder at a raven-haired girl, who stood off to the side. She had always wondered what was on her mind and why she was not like the other Day Class students. Maybe this girl was not interested in the Night Class for some reason; maybe she did not want to be crowded. Either way, Yuuki had a feeling that something seemed off about this new transfer student.

Zero Kiryuu, the other member of the Disciplinary Committee, yelled at a few girls to get back. This scared them so they complied with his request. Yuuki sighed at her friend's method, but she knew that breaking him out of his habits was not worth it.

The enormous gates opened, and beautiful students wearing white uniforms walked through. The girls cheered and squealed with delight as they watched their crushes walk past.

Hanabusa Aido waved flirtatiously at his fans while his best friend and cousin, Akatsuki Kain, just casually walked beside him. Takuma Ichijou also flirted with his fans, while they screamed how much they love him. Behind them, two pure-bloods, Kaname Kuran and Ichigo Kurosaki, glared at each other for a moment without a word.

Yuuki bowed to Kaname when she saw him. "Good evening, Kaname," she greeted.

Kaname smiled as he brushed a hand through Yuuki's hair tenderly. "Good evening to you, Yuuki," he replied, "Glad you're doing well."

"Yes, I am," Yuuki nodded as she blushed at the pure-blood's touch. "I'll see you later then."

"Good luck," Kaname said as he continued to walk past.

Zero stared at Kaname with jealousy, and Ichigo sneered as he walked past. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

_**Flashback – Yesterday…Day Class**_

"Did you hear? There are two transfer students—one in the Day Class and one in the Night Class!"

"I heard the new guy in the Night Class was so hot!"

"Definitely not as hot as Aido-kun," the girl sighed, "Now that's a cutie!"

The girls that were gossiping squealed with delight as they continued to talk about their Night Class crushes. Zero tried to tune them out as much as possible because for one thing, he was annoyed by their "fan-girling" and also, he did not like the idea of another vampire joining Cross Academy.

Cross Academy was a private school divided into two classes: the Day Class, which was made up of humans, and the Night Class, which consisted of elite vampires. The headmaster, Kaien Cross, had a dream where humans and vampires would live together in peace. However, there were precautions that he had to take, hence why he had appointed his adopted children, Yuuki and Zero, as members of the Disciplinary Committee, to protect the Night Class's secret.

Yuuki, also overhearing the girls' conversation, wondered what the new transfer students were like, and she was prepared to be friendly with them, should she ever meet them.

Kaien opened the door to the noisy classroom, and Yuuki's curiosity was piqued when she saw a petite, raven-haired girl standing with him. "Settle down, class," he said, and the class quieted within a few minutes. "I would like introduce a new student. This is Rukia Kuchiki, and I expect that you would make her feel welcome." He turned to Rukia and smiled. "You may sit down wherever you like, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled sweetly and curtsied. "Thank you, Headmaster Cross," she said in a high-pitched voice. Then she turned to the rest of the Day Class students and curtsied to them. "Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet all of you." Then she went upstairs and took a seat, but when she sat down, she frowned once again.

"Well, good luck in your class, students," Kaien said and he stepped out of the classroom, only to be replaced by the actual teacher.

Yuuki studied Rukia for a while. She had a feeling that something was not quite right about her. Zero, who was sitting behind Rukia, could also feel her fallacy when she greeted the class. Whatever the reason was, it annoyed him very much.

_**Night Class…**_

"Hey did you hear about that new transfer student?" Aido asked Kain.

"Yeah, I'm hearing rumours that he's a pure-blood like Kaname-sama," Kain replied.

Aido whistled. "Oh boy, this can't be good. You know how Kaname-sama feels when there's another pure-blood around." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if the two would ever fight."

"Don't be an idiot, Hanabusa," Kain snapped. "Of course, Kaname-sama is not the fighting type. He knows better than to do something like that."

"I heard there's another transfer student, and she's a human," Takuma spoke up.

"Human, eh?" Aido said with a smile. "I wonder how she'll taste."

Kaname looked up from his book, and Aido could feel a chill go down his spine. "K-Kaname-sama?" He stammered.

"Do I have to go through the rules of the Night Class again, Aido?" Kaname asked, with a tense tone.

"S-Sorry! I'll never say that again!" Aido apologized, fear lacing his every word.

"Good," Kaname said with a smile. "You better not."

Aido sighed in relief.

"I for one don't really care about these new transfer students," Rima said as she nibbled on a Pocky stick.

"You said it," Senri replied. Rima offered him a Pocky stick, and he pulled one out of the box and put it in his mouth.

"Still, I wonder what they're like," Ruka said. "I'm more interested in the Night Class student. What do you think, Kaname-sama?"

"This should be interesting then," Kaname said.

The door to their classroom opened, and Kaien walked in with a tall student with orange hair. "Class, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he'll be a part of the Night Class from now on."

Ichigo said nothing as he stared the classroom of students. His eyes rested on Kaname and his eyes narrowed. _A pure-blood? _He thought to himself, _Oh great... _

"Well Ichigo?" Kaien asked. "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality when he heard Kaien's words. "Right. Yeah, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm a pure-blood." He smirked. "Nice to meet you."

The students whispered things to each other as Kaname stared at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you may sit wherever you like, Kurosaki-san," Kaien suggested.

"Sure," Ichigo took his seat as far away from Kaname as possible, ignoring the stares from the other students.

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Yuuki sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Just when she was putting her pajamas on, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" She called.

"When you're finished, can you come see me in my office please?" The voice of her adopted father sounded from behind the door.

"Sure thing, Headmaster," Yuuki replied.

"Aww, I'm your father, you know!" Kaien complained. "When will my daughter acknowledge me as her dear father?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes at the headmaster's complaining with a smile. "I'll come see you in a bit."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Kaien said and he walked away.

While Yuuki put her top on, she sighed once again, thinking about that new transfer student. Something must be on her mind, and her personality kind of reminded her of Zero. Maybe the same thing happened? Zero was attacked by a pure-blood vampire four years ago, so maybe the same thing had happened to Rukia.

She had also wondered what the headmaster had wanted to see her for. Maybe it was about Rukia. Who knows?

She quickly finished getting dressed and walked toward the headmaster's office. Once she got there, she knocked on the door. "Headmaster?"

"Ah Yuuki, come in," Kaien replied. Yuuki opened the door and walked in. "I need to talk to you about the new transfer student from the Day Class, Rukia Kuchiki. Grab a chair and sit in front of me."

Yuuki grabbed a chair and sat down. "What happened to her?" She questioned.

Kaien folded his hands in front of him. "A long time ago, when she was only a child, Rukia's family was killed in front of her by a vampire. About five years ago, her best friend, who just happened to have the same name as I do, and she were attacked by a vampire as well. It was probably the same one. Anyway, her friend was killed but she survived. To this day, she's haunted by that time when her dear friend was killed, and she blames herself for what happened."

Yuuki gasped with shock at the headmaster's story. _So it _was_ true that she had a similar terrible experience as Zero had! I wonder if that vampire was a pure-blood like that same one that attacked Zero and his family._

"It's a terrible tragedy," Kaien remarked with a sigh. "She was sent here by her guardian, who's also her older brother, to receive 'proper' education…in his words anyway."

"What would you like me to do, Headmaster?" Yuuki inquired.

"I want you to be friends with her," Kaien answered. "Protect her as much as you can. Show her around if you will, and of course, don't let her know about the Night Class's secret. There's no telling what she would do."

Yuuki nodded. "I will."

Kaien grinned. "I knew you would. Good night, Yuuki!"

"Thank you, Headmaster," Yuuki replied with a smile as she stood. "Good night." Then she walked out of the room.

"It's father!" Kaien corrected. Tears streamed down his face. "My lovely little daughter still won't call me father!"

"Oh shut your whining, you idiot," Yagari, Kaien's best friend who just happened to be outside of the office at the time, said as he walked past.

Yuuki walked down the hall toward her room. She stopped when she saw Rukia climb out the window in her room. "Rukia-san!" She called. Rukia ignored her as she climbed up onto the balcony. "Rukia-san, wait!" Yuuki called again as she followed her through her window.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Yuuki asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rukia questioned.

"My name is Yuuki Cross," Yuuki answered, "I want to know what you're doing out here. Day Class students can't come out at night."

"I only want to come outside and think," Rukia said. "Now that you know what I'm doing out here, please leave."

"But it can be dangerous!" Yuuki protested.

"And why's that?" Rukia challenged.

Yuuki said nothing. What was she supposed to say? That she would find out about the Night Class? She had to think of something. "Um…the roof here is pretty steep," she said quickly, "You could fall."

Rukia laughed at Yuuki's answer. "I've always climbed up to higher places and not once did I fall. I've got good balance, so don't worry about that."

"Oh," Yuuki said. She was a bit embarrassed. "Mind if I sit with you then?"

Rukia frowned once again and sighed. "I kind of want to be left alone, if you don't mind."

Yuuki sighed. With her experience in dealing with Zero, she knew she had to give Rukia her space. "Alright, but don't take long, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Rukia replied, and Yuuki climbed back inside the window.

Rukia leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed while the breeze blew through her hair. She felt peaceful, and all her troubles seemed to be a mile away. She did not know what her brother was thinking in sending her here, but she knew one thing: she did not trust the Night Class. Something seemed to be off about them. Whenever she looked into their eyes, she was reminded of that terrible vampire that attacked her twice.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the main school, Ichigo walked down the hallway as soon as class was finished. He did not know what his father was thinking in sending him to this school, but he knew that he was not here to make friends.

"Ethics? Bull…shit," Ichigo whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs toward the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded from behind him.

Ichigo stopped and turned around to face several Night Class students behind him: Aido, Kain, Ruka, Senri, and Rima. "What the hell do you guys want?"

Kain stepped forward. "You may be another pure-blood, but all you ever do is show disrespect to our dorm president."

"That's something we just can't allow," Aido added.

"So uncool," Rima and Senri remarked in unison.

"Why should I kiss ass like the rest of you?" Ichigo asked. "The reason why I show 'disrespect' is because I can't stand being around him. So I suggest that since you shut the hell up and leave."

Ruka growled and was about to march toward him, but Kain held her back. Aido took a step forward. "We have low tolerance for bastards like you disrespecting Kaname-sama." The floor in front of him turned to ice that crept toward Ichigo's feet.

"And what are you going to do?" Ichigo challenged with a smirk. "None of you can even touch me. So come on. I dare you guys to give it your best shot."

"You cocky bastard," Aido snarled. However, he realized that Ichigo was right and made his ice disappear.

"See? I told you, you can't touch me," Ichigo said. His eyes glowed red. "Go back to your dorms and leave me alone."

The aristocratic vampires did as what they were told without a word.

Ichigo chuckled. "Sometimes it feels damn good to be a pure-blood."

"Glad you think so," Kaname's voice sounded from behind him.

"What now?" Ichigo scowled with annoyance.

"It seems that you still have a lot to learn, Kurosaki," Kaname said as he walked toward Ichigo. "Son of Isshin… I should have known."

"So you _do _know me?" Ichigo asked.

"I know of you, yes," Kaname replied, "I know of your clan."

"So what do you want me to do? Kiss your ass like the rest of them? I've seen you with that human girl," Ichigo smirked, "you've grown soft. It's no wonder the others are so confused."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Whatever relationship that I have with Yuuki is none of your business. She's very dear to me, that's all I can say. So what gives you the right to tell me that I've grown soft?"

"Do me a favour, Kuran," Ichigo said, his scowl returning, "please shut up. I seriously don't care about your relationships. I don't care about the fact that you're president. I don't care about you in general. All what I see in you is competition. So long for now." He opened the door and stepped out.

Kaname said nothing as he watched him leave. It was bad enough that he was rivals with Zero Kiryuu, and now this man had showed up. He knew that the Kurosaki clan was refined, and the current head was a renowned doctor. _Yes, he's still very young, _he thought to himself, _I'll just let him be for now. Sooner or later, he'll learn his lesson._

* * *

And that's the first chapter! It was just an introduction for the characters, but it will continue in the next chapter. I plan on making this story longer than Bloody Rose, so in the meantime, let me know what you guys think!


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

The next day, Rukia sat at her desk and doodled in her notebook. She did not really feel like talking to anyone, but when she looked at Yuuki, who was in conversation with her best friend Yori, she felt a bit of jealousy.

Ever since she and Kaien Shiba were attacked that day, Rukia never wanted to be near anyone, not even her friends. She did not know why she became anti-social. Maybe because she was afraid about what would happen to them? Who knows? After all, she was attacked twice by the same vampire, and she was afraid that the next attack would affect whatever friend she had made. She did not want to do that.

She glanced one more time at Yuuki. Something about her was warm and friendly, and maybe with a bit of time, she could learn to open up to making new friends again.

When class was over, she stood up and started to gather her books with a sigh. She did not realize that Yuuki was standing beside her.

"Awww! Those are so cute!" She squealed with delight.

Rukia blushed and blinked. "You think so?"

Yuuki grinned. "Yep! They're better than what I could have done."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks." Then she frowned. "Sorry for last night. I'm willing to try again."

"Sure! My name is Yuuki Cross. What's your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia replied with a smile. They shook hands for a brief moment.

"So do you want to walk down the hall together?" Yuuki offered.

"What about your other friend?"

"Well, she has some things to do, so I think it would be a good idea if I got to know you more, if you'd let me."

Rukia finished packing her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Sure!"

As they were leaving the classroom, they conversed about many things. Rukia had told Yuuki about what life was like before the first attack happened and about the things that she was interested in. Yuuki explained to her how she was an orphan with no memories of her child life, but she was rescued and taken in by the headmaster.

"You have no recollection of your parents at all?" Rukia asked.

Yuuki shook her head with a smile. "The first thing I remembered was that I was alone on a snowy night. I was attacked, but a friendly boy who was a few years older than me saved my life. I was living happily with him for a bit until Headmaster Cross decided to adopt me. Of course, Kaname still came to visit me every once and a while."

"Kaname," Rukia repeated thoughtfully. "Isn't he in the Night Class?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

Rukia shrugged. "I heard some girls calling out his name, as with the rest of the students in that class. Frankly, I don't really care about them too much."

Yuuki was slightly surprised, but then again, she figured that that was the case. "You know what? You're the first girl that I have ever encountered, besides my best friend Yori, to not show any interest in the Night Class."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Rukia chuckled softly. "However, there's something that I don't trust about them-something that doesn't feel right."

Yuuki widened her eyes. She knew that she could not tell Rukia about the Night Class's secret for obvious reasons, but at the same time, she understood what Rukia was saying. After all, she was attacked by a vampire before, and she could understand her distrust in them. This girl definitely reminded her a lot about Zero.

"Speaking of which," Rukia said, "I think the Night and Day Classes are switching soon, so you better be ready, Disciplinary Committee."

Yuuki nodded with a confident smile. "I know about that. Anyway, nice talking to you, Rukia."

"Likewise," Rukia replied. "Good luck and see you around." She walked away, leaving Yuuki behind to her thoughts.

Yuuki smiled as she watched Rukia walk away. Even with her stand-offish attitude, Rukia definitely seemed to be a really nice person once someone really gets to know her. Yuuki had a feeling that this will be a long friendship between them. She kind of felt bad for not telling her about the Night Class's secret, but Rukia was a smart girl and she had a feeling that she would probably know eventually.

A little later on, dusk broke again, and Yuuki and Zero stood next to the gate where the Night Class students would pass through. Rukia was standing next to the walkway as usual while the girls around her were screaming.

"Ahh! I can't wait to see Aido!" One girl exclaimed.

"Takuma! I love you!" Another squealed.

The class representative, a dark-haired boy with glasses, was also part of the excitement. "Oh Ruka! I can't wait to see my beautiful Ruka!" He shouted.

"Okay everyone! Get back!" Yuuki shouted.

The screaming girls did not listen to her as usual. They kept crowding the gate, screaming out the names of their crushes.

"Get back, damn it!" Zero shouted. Scared of his voice, some of the girls backed away.

Rukia tried to stifle her laughter. She was annoyed by the girls around her, but at the same time, she thought that this was very amusing.

All of a sudden, the enormous gate opened and the Night Class students walked through.

"Hello girls! Great to see you again! Hope I was in your dreams tonight!" Aido shouted and the girls screamed louder.

"Ruka! Ruka! Hope you notice me, Ruka!" The class representative shouted.

"Oh get lost, you stupid boy," Ruka grumbled as she continued to walk past.

"Good evening, Yuuki," Kaname spoke behind Yuuki, startling her slightly.

"K-Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed with a blush. "You startled me!"

Kaname chuckled. "My apologies. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Yuuki replied. "Same as always." She noticed Ichigo glaring at Kaname while walking. "Kaname, is that a new student?"

Kaname sighed. "Yes he is." Then he brought his voice down to a whisper. "He is a pure-blood like I am."

Yuuki widened her eyes in surprise. "Serious?" Kaname nodded. "He doesn't seem to like you very much."

"No, he does not, but that doesn't matter to me. He'll eventually grow up, so I'm just letting it be for now."

"Out of curiosity, what's his name?" Yuuki asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Kaname replied. Then he smiled at Yuuki once more. "Well, I better get to class. Good luck, Yuuki." He continued to walk toward the Academy.

Still blushing, Yuuki waved. "Thank you, Kaname."

Ichigo continued to glare at Kaname. _Man, I still don't get what his relationship is with that girl, _He thought to himself. _At least I have my pride and wouldn't get together with any of these annoying human girls._

He did not watch where he was going, however, and bumped into Rukia. "God damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

"Hey bastard! Watch where you're going!" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo was slightly embarrassed but he pushed all that back in an instant and scowled. "Get out of my way, you fucking midget!"

"Oh midget, am I?" Rukia argued. "You've got some nerve! And here I thought that you Night Class students were "perfect" people, but really, you're nothing special."

"Like I give a damn what _you_ think!" Ichigo shot back. "You're nothing special either. So why don't you run along, you little brat?"

"A brat, am I?!" Rukia was fuming now. She kicked Ichigo's shin, but he dodged it immediately.

"Ha! You wouldn't even land one kick! You're so worthless!" Ichigo taunted while Rukia gritted her teeth. "Oh is that all you're gonna do? Well, lucky for you, I've got class, so I'm not going to waste my time on a midget like you!" He walked away, still chuckling at her.

"You're such a jerk!" Rukia shouted, but Ichigo ignored her.

"She's cute!" Aido said as Ichigo walked past. "Damn, you seem to be an item together."

Ichigo gave Aido a death glare, which caused him to back off immediately. "I have no intention of being together with a meaningless human. I have my pride as a pure-blood and I'm keeping it that way."

Aido watched Ichigo walk away and shook his fist at him. "That damn jerk!" He said through his teeth.

Ruka watched Ichigo as well and bit her lip slightly. There was something about Ichigo that really spoke to her—something that she definitely found attractive, something that Kaname never had. Kaname had been her object of affection for the past couple of years, but she knew that the dorm president would never take notice of her because of his affection for Yuuki. Maybe Ichigo would take notice of her? After all, they were both vampires.

She smiled slightly and continued to walk toward the classroom.

Kain raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He had never quite figured out what was on Ruka's mind, and this had been that way since Ichigo first appeared in their classroom. _Could Ruka have feelings for Ichigo-sama? _Kain thought to himself. _That better not be the case. He's rude, especially to the dorm president, and he pisses me off every time I look at him._

* * *

When Rukia was walking up to her dorm room to turn in for the night, she could not get something off her mind. When she argued with that strange boy from the Night class, something about him reminded her of the vampire that attacked her twice, and it made her shudder at the memory. Maybe she would try to sleep it off tonight?

She changed into her pajamas, got under the covers and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would come to her. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about that horrible memory:

_It happened when she was asleep and her parents were getting ready for her bed. Her brother was away at college at that time so she and her parents only remained at the house. Then suddenly, her parents screamed in anguish, making Rukia jump out of her bed._

_Wondering what was going on, she tiptoed across the floor and opened the door to her room slightly. What was on the other side of her door made her blood run cold. She saw a tall man covered in blood holding her mother tightly. The woman's entire body was limp and blood dripped from the man's mouth as he was sucking her blood. Even though she was 5 years old, Rukia knew exactly what that man was from the books she read: he was a vampire._

_Her eyes averted to her father, completely drained of his blood, lying on the floor. She wanted to scream, but she did not want the scary vampire to come after her next. She wanted to run, but her legs were paralyzed. She quietly closed the door and sat in a ball in front of it, gripping her hair and praying that this man would leave her alone._

Rukia sat up immediately, drenched in a cold sweat and shivering. She did not want to go back to sleep, not after that terrible nightmare. Maybe a nice walk would help? It would probably be against the rules, but if she is careful to not get caught, then she might have a nice little walk to calm herself down.

She climbed out of bed and changed into track pants, a tee-shirt, and a hooded top. Then she stepped outside onto the balcony, stepped onto the railing and carefully stretched her leg onto the tree that was close to it. As soon as she made it, she climbed down the tree and jumped off.

As soon as she hit the ground, she walked in a random direction down the walkway. The breeze flowed through her hair, and she smiled as she calmed herself. Any fears that she had of the past seemed to be blown away by the breeze.

When she got close to the gate that would lead into the academy, an idea came to her.

* * *

When class was over, Ichigo immediately stood out of his seat and walked out of the classroom. Ruka watched him as he left.

Happy that no one was bothering him tonight, Ichigo opened the door of the academy and stepped outside, smiling slightly as the cool breeze drifted through his orange hair. _Nice night as usual,_ He thought to himself. It took him a while to find out that someone was watching him, and he scowled irritably. "You can come out now."

Ruka stepped closer to him. "Um, Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

A small blush tinted Ruka's cheeks as she continued to stare at Ichigo. "My name is Ruka Souen, and I want to apologize for the disrespect our classmates had given you. I never wanted to be a part of it."

"Oh really?" Ichigo said with a smirk. "Then why were you there?"

"I had nothing better to do," Ruka replied, "and it was Hanabusa's idea anyway. He can be such an idiot sometimes. I can make it up to you though." Ichigo scowled again and raised an eyebrow. "Drink my blood," Ruka continued. "I can offer you some."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. "No thanks."

"When was the last time that you satisfied your thirst?" Ruka reminded. "The blood tablets that we take are okay, but they're not as satisfying as the real thing. Besides, it's better than to drink a human's blood, you know?"

Ichigo thought back to the last time he drank someone else's blood and realized that Ruka had made a valid point. The blood tablets were okay and kept him going, but he realized that it had been a long time since he actually drank someone else's blood—human or vampire.

Ruka waited while Ichigo stepped closer to her, his eyes locking onto hers. When he slowly wrapped an arm around her, she melted as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know?" Ichigo whispered with a smile. "You're actually pretty hot, and I can do more than just take some of your blood." He leaned in to kiss her, and she returned the kiss. Lust overcame Ichigo as he seductively pushed Ruka against the wall of the academy, continuing to kiss her. Ruka pressed her body against Ichigo's, taking in his sweet scent.

He trailed kisses from her lips, running his hands over her body. With one hand, he pulled a golden lock of hair against Ruka's ear, revealing her neck in clear view. With the other hand, he wrapped it tightly around her waist.

"Take me, Ichigo-sama," Ruka whispered as she waited.

"You're wish is my command, princess," Ichigo replied as he sunk his fangs into Ruka's neck, earning a small gasp from her. He held her waist tightly with one hand and felt her ass with the other while the blood flowed into his mouth.

Ruka closed her eyes and smiled while she rubbed her hands against Ichigo's back. "Oh Ichigo-sama," she moaned.

Ichigo licked a trail of blood from Ruka's neck, and she healed herself instantly.

"How did it taste?" She asked.

"Quite good," He answered, "Thanks, and you're forgiven."

She knelt before him respectively. "Let's go back to class," She suggested.

Ichigo shrugged. "Sure," he replied.

From the window above, Kain watched as the two walked inside and narrowed his eyes. So it _was _true after all. Ruka had apparently gotten over Kaname and now is attracted to Ichigo. _It was better Kaname-sama than Ichigo-sama, _He thought to himself, _Fucking bastard!_

Nearby, Rukia gasped at what she saw. She had seen the entire thing as soon as she climbed over the gate. Memories from her past came back again as she figured out the Night Class's secret.

"They're…vampires?!"

* * *

And that's chapter 2. I forgot to mention a thank you to my friend, shiningmoonslayer, for the title of the story so thank you very much. You'll find out the true identity of the vampire that attacked Rukia's family as well as her other memory in the next chapter. Until then, please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Tension

**Chapter 3: Tension**

Rukia stepped back in disbelief. She could not believe what she had seen. It definitely reminded her of that terrible memory of that man sucking her mother's blood. However, what was different was that the woman in this situation walked away like nothing happened. She had heard of vampires sucking each other's blood before, and now that she had seen that in front of her eyes, she knew the truth.

How could this school be so irresponsible to allow vampires onto its grounds? What was the Headmaster thinking? So many questions had gone through her mind. Rukia did not know what else to do. She was too scared to move. Could Yuuki be somewhat involved in this? Does _she _know their secret? So that's what the Disciplinary Committee was all about? Rukia did not know if she could trust anyone anymore.

"Hey!" A voice snapped her out of her anguish. _Oh no! I've been caught! Go away, damn it!_

The person approached her from behind, and she decided to use self-defense to protect herself. She swung a punch and hit something in front of her.

"Ouch!" The person shrieked as he stepped back. "Watch where you're hitting, damn it! You hit harder than Yuuki can!"

Rukia panted for a while, but then she remembered that voice. It was Zero Kiryuu.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" Zero asked, still holding his throbbing nose.

"I was out for a walk and then…"

"You decided to sneak on academy grounds while class was in session," Zero cut her off. "I heard that one before, girl. You're just one of those annoying fan-girls."

Rukia blushed in surprise for a moment, and then she stamped her foot argumentatively. "I am NOT one of those fan-girls! I was seriously out for a walk and then…"

"What?" Zero cut her off again. "Are you that curious about the Night Class? They're monsters, you know! Beasts in human form! You're that stupid, aren't you? Now your fucking nosiness is going to be troublesome for us all!"

Rukia blinked at the boy's words. Is he trying to guilt-trip her? He was really making her furious.

"And what's even worse!" Zero went on, "Yuuki is bringing that fucking bastard, Kaname Kuran out to fix things! Talk about making things worse for you and for me! God damn it! I hate that bastard so much!"

Yuuki knows she was there too? Rukia did feel a bit guilty for bringing Yuuki into this, but she was not looking forward to seeing this Kaname Kuran since he was a member of the Night class as well. She did not know what to do or what would happen next. Is Kaname going to change her or kill her? She wanted to run away, but she did not want to show her emotions. She was raised to hide her emotions and never run away from anything.

"Well there they are," Zero spoke again.

"Thanks, Zero," Yuuki said. Then she turned to Rukia. "Rukia!" She grabbed her new friend's hands. "You shouldn't have come out here! It's really dangerous! I warned you remember? Did you see something that frightened you?"

"Zero," Kaname said. "You're free to go, you know. I'll handle this."

"Whatever," Zero said as he walked off.

Rukia said nothing. She was really intimidated by this person that Yuuki had brought along with her. So this was Kaname Kuran.

Yuuki smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rukia. Kaname is very gentle and he won't harm anyone. He was the one that saved my life 10 years ago after all."

"She speaks the truth," Kaname said. "I smelled blood earlier, but I recognized that scent as one of the aristocratic students here." He sighed. "I also sensed that someone was frightened too. I am really sorry for what happened, and I assure you, I'll speak to those who were responsible."

Rukia blushed with embarrassment. So it seemed that her fears were out in the open. _Shit!_

"I take it that you're not one to show your emotions to others," Kaname noted.

"And what would you know, vampire?!" Rukia shot back. "You're all monsters! Every single one of you!"

Yuuki bit her lip. She could definitely see the reason why Rukia had so much distrust for vampires, and she could understand her anger and grief. However, she had not heard anyone speak that way to Kaname, not even Zero…although he did think it.

Kaname was not bothered by Rukia's words. He smiled in sympathy. "You must have encountered a lot of pain thanks to my race. I'm truly sorry and my condolences. However, you must understand that not all of us are like that." He stepped forward slowly, trying not to alarm Rukia.

However, Rukia stepped back. "Stay away from me! Don't attack me again! Stay away!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname said. "I'm only going to do something that would ease your mind of what you saw tonight. It's only a small memory erasure, nothing else. I promise."

"He really is a good vampire, Rukia," Yuuki said. "He's nothing like that bad vampire that killed your parents and your friend."

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked while facing Yuuki, who nodded. Then she looked at Kaname, who was staring back at her with kind and patient eyes. There was nothing about him to be afraid of, but she was still very hesitant. And if what he said was true and would make her have a decent sleep tonight, she decided to take it.

Kaname slowly stepped toward her again and placed the palm of his hand next to her forehead. Crimson light shone from his hand. "You know what to do when this is over, Yuuki," he said.

"Yes, I know," Yuuki replied. Rukia collapsed and Yuuki caught her. Then she turned back to Kaname and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help, Kaname," she said. "I'm sorry to drag you out of class like that."

Kaname grinned with that perfect smile Yuuki had always loved. "It was no problem at all, Yuuki. I look forward to seeing you again. Good night." He turned to walk back toward the Academy.

"Good night, Kaname," Yuuki replied. Then she carried Rukia back through the gate toward the Sun Dormitory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ruka returned to the classroom and sat in their usual seats. Kain glared at Ichigo from across the classroom.

"Akatsuki, what's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing," Kain bluntly answered.

"If you still have a grudge against him for disrespecting Kaname-sama…" Ruka started.

"I told you that it's nothing," Kain cut her off. "Excuse me." He got up from his seat and walked toward Ichigo. "Hey, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Don't make me use my mind-control on you again," Ichigo warned. "Remember whom you're talking to, Aristocrat."

"It's only a quick word, and nothing else," Kain said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got up and followed Kain outside of the classroom. "What the hell do you want now?"

"I advise you to stay away from Ruka," Kain said. "It was fine when she was loyal to Kaname-sama because I am too, but she's someone special to me and I don't want someone like you to get in my way."

Ichigo laughed. "Jealous much? You like her, don't you? You think that I was serious when I was making out with her and then sucking her blood? I did it because I hadn't actually satisfied my thirst for a while. I honestly don't love her. And now, here you are…a lowly aristocrat telling me what to do." He shook his head. "Vampires like you are such a waste of my time."

Kain growled at the pure-blood's words. "You bastard!" He grabbed the front of Ichigo's white uniform. "You may be a pure-blood vampire like Kaname-sama, but I could _never_ show _any_ respect to you!"

"Kaname-sama this, Kanama-sama that," Ichigo said with an annoyed scowl. "You think I honestly care what you think? You think I care about our dorm president? I live by my own rules. I do what I want, and I take no shit from anyone, not even you." He smirked once again. "So if you want to fight me, go right ahead. I'm waiting. Not that you can even lay a hand on me."

Kain clenched his other hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. He pulled back his arm and started to throw the punch, but he stopped as soon as the fist reached about a centimeter from Ichigo's face. Then he relaxed his hand and let go of Ichigo's uniform blazer.

Ichigo chuckled. "I told you. What was it again? Akatsuki Kain? You're below my level, so I suggest you should stop wasting my time." He dusted off his blazer and then walked back inside the classroom.

"That no-good, egocentric bastard!" Kain cursed under his breath. He calmed down and then walked into the classroom.

When Kaname walked back into the classroom, class was already in session, but the teacher, understanding his intentions, did not mind that he was late. "Welcome back, Kaname-sama," Takuma whispered. Kaname nodded in response.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his rival's actions. _God…so high and mighty that he can get away with anything, _he thought to himself, _just because _he's_ the dorm president. Whatever._

After class was finished, Kaname walked past Ruka and without looking at her, said, "I need to speak to you and Ichigo."

Ruka widened her eyes slightly. "O-okay, Kaname-sama," she stammered.

"Ichigo," Kaname said.

"What is it now, Kuran?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"I need to speak to you and Ruka about what transpired earlier," Kaname said.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you think," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Ruka said, "When President Kuran says he needs to speak to us, he's serious."

"Fine, what now?" Ichigo asked.

Kaname waited until the rest of the students and the teacher left the classroom. "While I don't have a problem with you satisfying your thirst, Ichigo, I do have a problem with the fact that you two had done what you did with a human watching."

"A human?" Ruka repeated.

"I thought that humans weren't supposed to be on this side of the gate," Ichigo said. "Not like it really matters."

Kaname shot Ichigo a glare. "A pure-blood like you should have been more discreet, but instead you were careless. You were supposed to set an example."

"Look, you're not my father, okay?" Ichigo argued. "So what gives you the right to tell me what to do anyway?"

The atmosphere around them grew tense as the glass windows started to crack. Ruka trembled slightly, wishing that Ichigo shouldn't have angered Kaname. However, Ichigo was not fazed by the other pure-blood's silent anger.

"You're right about one thing, Ichigo," Kaname said. "I can't tell you what to do, but you must remember who you are and what example you set for others. Both of you may be dismissed."

"Th-thank you, Kaname-sama," Ruka stammered, fear lacing her voice as she knelt briefly. Then she quickly walked out of the classroom. Ichigo casually walked behind her without a word.

Kaname narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave the classroom. Sometimes he felt his patience was waning every time he had to deal with Ichigo, but he started to sense something that Ichigo never shown…something that Ichigo had done a very good job hiding. It was a strong sadness.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and Yuuki stretched as she stepped out of bed. Then she looked out the window and smiled as the sun spilled into her dorm, filling it with its golden light.

"Good morning, Yuuki," Yori greeted. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," Yuuki agreed. "You know what? I've got an idea. Since it's so nice out, perhaps we should go to town and maybe go to that sweetshop."

Yori nodded. "That's a great idea! Maybe you can ask that new girl to come along. After all, you and she had decided to get to know one another. I think it's great that I got to know her too."

Yuuki grinned. "Okay! I'll ask Rukia when we go down for breakfast."

"Okay!" Yori exclaimed.

They quickly got dressed and left their room for the dining hall downstairs. Yuuki wore a pink, layered short-sleeved top with a pair of jeans, and Yori wore a yellow short-sleeved top with jeans.

When they entered the dining hall, there were many Day Class students engaging in conversation. Zero and Rukia ate at a table across from each other, but they were not speaking. Yuuki wondered if Rukia got a decent amount of sleep last night, but with Kaname's memory-erase technique, she had a feeling that she did. She hoped that she will not have to go through that again.

"Let's get some food and join Zero and Rukia," Yori suggested.

"Okay," Yuuki replied.

They walked to the cafeteria, received their food and walked back to the table where Zero and Rukia were. "Good morning, Zero and Rukia," Yuuki greeted. "Mind if we sit down?"

"You always eat this table, Yuuki," Zero scoffed. "No need to ask me, you stupid girl."

Yuuki twitched at Zero's statement, but she was used to his attitude. After all, they were both raised together as the Headmaster's adopted children for four years. Ignoring his remark, she and Yori sat down. Then she turned to Rukia with a smile. "So how did you sleep this morning, Rukia?" She asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Okay, I guess," she replied. "I usually don't have a good night's sleep, but last night I actually slept pretty well. What a miracle."

"That's good that you slept well," Yori said. "Hey, I've got a question. Since it's Saturday, Yuuki and I were thinking about going into town for a girl's day out. You're welcome to come along too, Rukia."

Rukia smiled slightly. "Sure, I'd love to come along," she accepted. "It sounds fun."

"Do what you girls want," Zero said. "It will save me the trouble of being annoyed by Yuuki and will finally give me the alone time I need."

"Oh you're so mean," Yuuki shot back. "You'll probably kill the fun that we have planned anyway."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

"I can see that you two are like brother and sister," Rukia remarked.

"I think it's adorable," Yori added. Zero rolled his eyes again. "Who knows? Maybe you two will be a perfect couple," she quipped.

Zero and Yuuki both blushed at Yori's remark. "That won't happen!" They shouted in unison.

"Besides, she's head-over-heels with Kaname," Zero said. "And I've been raised alongside her by our headmaster. It would just be too weird if we become anything more than we are right now."

"I agree," Yuuki nodded. "I don't have any plans of being with Zero at all."

"Say what you want," Yori teased. "I think you're just a little jealous of Kaname, Zero."

"Oh shut up," Zero said.

Rukia fought off a chuckle. She had a feeling that she would definitely have a good friendship with these three.

They finished their breakfast, and the girls went back to their dorms to get ready. Once they finished, they left the Academy and walked down the long flight of steps. Then they turned the corner and walked down the street to town. Once there, they explored the marketplace and browsed clothing centres. Then they went to the sweetshop where they each enjoyed a sundae. Rukia had never felt so happy ever since she had spent her time with her friend, Kaien Shiba, a handsome man that met the same fate as her parents. All her troubles seemed to have vanished as she spent the day with these two girls.

It was getting late in the afternoon, and Yuuki decided to go home before it got dark. They walked back down the street, headed for the Academy, and continued to enjoy their happy conversation.

They were close to downtown's exit when a strange man blocked their way. Yuuki grabbed an object from a holster on her leg and extended it into a silver pole, which was called Artemis. "State your business," she demanded.

"My companion and I have been looking for a snack…since well, dusk is about to begin," the shady stranger said with a dark chuckle. The girls looked behind them, and another man stepped toward them, an insane smile spread across his face. "We could settle for 3 delicious girls," the man continued as he also stepped forward.

Yori and Rukia huddled together while Yuuki tightened her hold on Artemis. Rukia's memories of being attacked by that vampire had returned to her, and she trembled with intense fear. Yori was used to things like this, but that did not stop her from being scared of what was to happen. Yuuki recognized these men as Level E vampires, vampires that had lost their sanity and were the real beasts in human form.

The man that spoke lunged at the girls, earning a scream from Yori and Rukia, and Yuuki swung Artemis at him. He grabbed the pole, which shocked him with its purity, and disarmed it from Yuuki's hands.

"Did you really think you would stop us with that?" He asked with a maniacal laugh.

His companion joined in with the laughter. "You are so weak! But it doesn't matter to us. All humans are same for their blood is so satisfying, especially the blood of young girls. It's dinner time!"

Before they could lunge again, one was slashed in half, while a blood-like whip lashed through the other one. Yuuki, Yori, and Rukia shut their eyes tightly to avoid the carnage that happened before them, and when they opened them, they saw two boys dressed in Night Class uniforms: Takuma Ichijou and Senri Shiki.

Takuma sheathed his katana and turned to face the girls behind him. "Are you three alright?" He asked with concern.

"Thank you, Takuma," Yuuki said gratefully. She turned toward Senri who made his whip disappear back inside him. "And thank you to you too, Senri."

"No problem," Senri said coolly.

"It was nothing at all!" Takuma said with a grin. "We were glad that we could help."

"Anyone mind telling me why I'm here if I was useless in this?" Rima asked.

Senri wrapped an arm around Rima's waist. "You didn't want to be left behind, remember?"

"Maybe not," Rima said.

"You three should head back quickly before any more of them show up," Takuma suggested with a frown. "We wouldn't want any more dangers happening to you."

Yuuki nodded, understanding what the Night Class vice-president was saying. "We will, Takuma, and thanks again."

"Yes, thank you," Yori said. Rukia just stared at the three vampires with suspicion while she followed her friends back toward the Academy.

Two men watched them from on top of a roof. Both had long hair, and one was thin and tall with a white shirt and grey pants. The other was slightly shorter but more muscular, and had a black jacket over a white shirt. A cross pendant hung in the centre of his chest.

"Well it looks like we found her," the taller man said, "Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yes it does, Tsukishima," the other man said. "Let's report this to our boss."

"Right behind you, Ginjou," Tsukishima replied. Both men jumped off the roof and disappeared from sight.

* * *

So things have started to pick up. You'll find out who their boss is...well both of them anyway, in the next chapter. You'll also find out more memories as well. See you next time, guys, and let me know what you guys think!


	4. Memories in the Rain

**Chapter 4: Memories in the Rain**

On the outskirts of town, Ginjou and Tsukishima arrived at a mansion entitled Las Noches. It was more like a castle, surrounded by only a few trees and a simple barbed-tip fence. Nothing much was outside the fence, and the area had a really creepy atmosphere. They let themselves in and walked down the hallway where their boss was waiting for them. They were almost at the room where they sensed an unwelcome presence.

"Oh great, I smell a human," Ginjou said, "Worse, a hunter."

Tsukishima made a noise. "A hunter, you say? What kind of hunter would want to work for our boss as well…unless he's planning something?"

"Filthy hunters," Ginjou snarled in disgust.

"Who are you calling a filthy hunter?" A voice startled them from behind.

They turned around to see a tall man wearing a mask that covered the upper half of his face. His long silver hair was tied back with a ribbon adorned with a bell, and a sword rested in a sheath on his waist, which was covered by a tan overcoat. "I may be a member of the Kiryuu family," the man said, "but don't lump me in with the rest of them."

"So you're as they say the cursed twin," Tsukishima said. "You sold your family out so that you can become healthy again, and you worked for the late Shizuka Hio. You're…what's your name again…oh yeah, Ichiru Kiryuu."

The man walked past them. "Yes, that's right," he replied. "Let's get this over with."

"Remind me why we have to work with the likes of you," Ginjou said, eying the man in front of them with distrust.

"I'm here for revenge," Ichiru replied bluntly. "If you two don't like it, then we've got a problem here."

"You fucking son of a bitch," Ginjou snarled.

"Let's go, Ginjou," Tsukishima said.

They walked through a pair of large, ornately decorated doors and entered a large throne room surrounded by black walls. The floor was covered in shimmering, dark tiles and at the front of the room were marble steps that led up to a throne.

As soon as the three men stepped in front of the throne, they knelt to the person seated on the throne. "Aizen-sama," Ginjou greeted.

"Have you found her?" Aizen questioned, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"We have," Tsukishima answered. "We're now awaiting further instructions."

"You may rise then," Aizen said. Then he stood up from the throne and walked down the stairs. Ichiru, Tsukishima, and Ginjou stood up and allowed room for their boss to pass them. "I heard that there's a soiree happening at Lord Aido's mansion. Unfortunately, being an enemy of those so-called vampires, I am not allowed to attend."

He made it at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Ichiru. "Ichiru Kiryuu, you may be a human but you have served under Shizuka Hio for quite a few years. Someone like yourself who betrays his own family just so he can be healthy is quite despicable," he grinned maliciously, "and that is why I decided to employ you."

Ichiru bowed slightly in front of the pure-blood vampire. "My lord, I'm willing to do whatever it is you need me to do," he said.

"First of all, lose the mask you fucking coward," Ginjou mumbled to himself.

Aizen glared at Ginjou, and the air between them got intense. "Ginjou," he said, "you remember what I said about greeting our guest, do you?" His eyes glowed red and Ginjou began to suffocate. "And remember whom you're dealing with too. You're just a lowly aristocrat. I am _God_ to you, so you better show a little more respect than that or else. You got that?"

Ginjou said nothing for he was struggling to breathe. "Aizen-sama…" He managed to choke out.

"I can't hear you. Speak up!' Aizen shouted with an insane laughter.

"My…lord…I'm…sorry…my lord!" Ginjou struggled to speak while he tried to breathe.

Aizen turned his eyes back to normal, and Ginjou wheezed as he finally could breathe again. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He said calmly. Then he frowned. "You've got a warning, Ginjou. Show disrespect again and I'll slaughter you, you understand?"

"I promise my lord," Ginjou said quickly. "That will never happen again."

Ichiru touched his mask. "Either way, he could be right…no disrespect, sir." He slowly pulled off the mask, revealing his lilac irises. Strands of silver hair fell over them, and he smirked. "So about this soiree you speak of," he said, wanting to remain on subject.

Aizen nodded. "Yes, the reason why I asked you to come here, Ichiru, is that I would like you to infiltrate this party as my spy. However, you won't be going alone."

As if on cue, the double doors opened again, and a woman dressed in white with a white soldier's hat on her head entered the throne room. "My lord, forgive me being late," she said.

"No you're on time. Ichiru, meet Bambietta Basterbine," Aizen introduced. "She is one of Juha Bach's henchmen, and I would like you two to go together to this soiree."

"A soiree?" Bambietta repeated. "And you want me to go with _him_?" She shot Ichiru a glare. "Why would you want me to go with a hunter? What's your deal?"

"Don't lump me in with the rest of my dead family," Ichiru warned. "I'm only a faithful servant to the rest of you vampires."

"So you're Aizen-sama's dog, huh?" Bambietta asked as she looked Ichiru over. Then she smirked. "I could work with a guy like you, but you better stay out of my way."

"This is just a simple infiltration, nothing else," Ichiru said, "but I'd still advise you to do the same."

"So it's settled," Aizen said. "The party is next week at Lord Aido's mansion. Stay under cover as much as you can. We don't want people to get suspicious."

"Understood," Ichiru and Bambietta affirmed in unison.

"In the meantime, you may do as you wish," Aizen said. "You're all dismissed."

Ichiru, Bambietta, and Ginjou walked out of the throne room in silence. Tsukishima turned to face Aizen. "Pardon my curiosity, my lord, but what do you intend to do with Miss Kuchiki?" He inquired.

Aizen grinned once again, more maliciously than before. "I plan to keep her around. After all, she'll lead me to my _true_ objective, my _true _target."

"I see," Tsukishima said. "That's what I need to know. Thanks, my lord." Then he walked through the doors of the throne room.

"We're getting close now, aren't we, Juha Bach?" Aizen asked, not looking at his ally who was leaning against the wall behind him but realizing that he had entered through the side partway through his conversation with his subordinates.

"We are, Aizen," Juha nodded affirmatively, "but don't you mean _our_ target?"

"Of course I did. After all, we have a similar goal. That was why I decided to ally with you."

"Of course you did. Soon _everyone_ will have no choice but to bow to us, but in order to do that, we must gain more power."

"Agreed," Aizen said. They both chuckled with anticipation, looking forward to the next phase of their plan.

* * *

The weekend flew by quickly, and Monday was June 17. The rain pelted the rooftops of both dorms and Cross Academy like tiny metal balls, and it was cold and dreary.

Ichigo slept in his room at the Moon Dormitory…or least tried to sleep. This was the worst day for him because a traumatic memory had been continuing to haunt his dreams ever since that day. He tossed and turned; if he were human, he would be drenched in sweat. A few tears dripped from his eyes as his mother's image formed in his mind.

"Mom! Stay…away from her, you fucking bastard! Mom!"

_It was a cold rainy night on June 17, and a young Ichigo and his mother were walking back home. Masaki Kurosaki was beautiful with long red hair that flowed past her shoulders, eyes that were kind and alluring, a smile that was so gentle. She was everything to Ichigo, and his father and sisters as well. A pacifist, Masaki was one of the few pure-blood vampires who were strongly against the never-ending war between humans and vampires._

_They were not too far away from home when another pure-blood vampire, Juha Bach, blocked their way. Masaki and Ichigo stopped as soon as they saw him, and Masaki stepped in front of her son, ready to fight for their lives._

_Juha smiled as he stepped toward her, pulling out a sword from a sheath that was on his waist. Masaki could tell by the energy that crackled around his hand that this sword as an anti-vampire weapon, forged from an element produced from a pure-blood progenitor's heart hundreds of years ago. She knew that this was going to be a fight to the death._

"_Hide, Ichigo," She whispered. "Run home and don't look back."_

_However, Ichigo was too scared to move. He did not want to leave Masaki behind, and he was terrified about what was going to happen next. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he begged his mother to not leave him. _

_Masaki hugged him tightly, kissed him on the forehead, and placed a hand on his forehead. "Go to sleep, Ichigo," she whispered. A glow of crimson energy shone from her hand, and Ichigo collapsed. She caught him and placed him at a safe distance, then she turned back to Juha Bach._

_When Ichigo woke up, Juha was gone, but he saw his mother lying in the middle of the road. "Mommy? Mommy!" He ran to her and picked her up. She was barely breathing for she was heavily wounded because of the weapon. "Mommy, you'll be okay. You're strong! You'll be okay!" He cried. _

"_Oh Ichigo," Masaki said, "That was an anti-vampire weapon, sweetie. I tried to fight him with my bow…but he was too strong."_

"_Mommy," Ichigo sobbed._

_Masaki started to glow, and she placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Don't cry, sweetie…I…love you very much. Take care…of your father…and sisters for me. Protect them, cherish them. Good bye…my…son." The glow grew brighter and Masaki shattered into tiny ice-like fragments._

"_MOMMY!" Ichigo wailed as the fragments settled on him. _

"MOM!" Ichigo screamed as he woke from his bed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he hugged his legs tighter. "Mom…mom…I'm so sorry…why didn't I do as you asked? Oh Mom!" He sobbed into his legs.

He would never have shown this true side of him in public. He had his pride as a pure-blood vampire, and he knew that showing his emotions would make him seem weak.

He rubbed his forehead to calm himself. "I'm such an emotional wreck," he whispered to himself.

He turned to his bedside table and opened the top drawer. After rummaging through the contents a bit, he found what he was looking for—a small, black pill box. He opened the box, took out a blood tablet and broke it in half over a glass of water. When he dropped the pieces into the water, a red liquid seeped from the pieces and swirled within the water. Ichigo swirled the glass a few times to mix the contents together and then took a sip. Even though he did not care about the blood tablets very much, the blood was refreshing to him. He took a few deep breaths while he drank the liquid, and he calmed down eventually.

When he stared into space, he thought of the man that appeared to him and his mother. Broad shoulders, long dark hair and beard, anti-vampire sword—Ichigo took note of these features that that man possessed. _Someday I'll face him, _he thought to himself, _and when I do, I'll make him suffer._

Down the hallway, Kaname stared into space as he lay on his sofa. He had heard Ichigo's cries, and he seemed to make sense of how Ichigo truly felt. So he lost someone very dear to him. Kaname could relate. The man whom he had called his father was killed in front of him, and his "mother" had also died on the same night. Kaname had experienced so much pain and loneliness in his life, so he could understand just what Ichigo was going through. It made sense why Ichigo would have such an attitude as well. _So he's trying to bottle up his true emotions, isn't he? _Kaname thought to himself. "I know how you feel," he whispered before he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Rukia could not pay attention in final period for she too had painful memories of what happened on this very day.

_It was five years ago on June 17, and rain poured from the sky while two friends rushed to find shelter. Rukia had been friends with Kaien Shiba for part of her childhood and he was like a mentor to her. His girlfriend, Miyako, was everything she wanted to be. She was like an older sister to her, her idol. Kaien pulled Rukia by the hand as he tried to lead her to shelter from the pouring rain and Rukia did her best to catch up with the older boy. They did not see someone peering at them from a hiding place._

_Kaien and Rukia continued to run through the rain and they eventually stopped underneath the awning of a shop, panting and catching their breath. "You alright, Rukia?" He asked._

"_I'm fine, Kaien," Rukia replied, "just out of breath."_

_They heard something from above them and were startled when someone jumped off the roof in front of them. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw this stranger turn around. "He is…" She huddled closer to Kaien for protection._

"_What's wrong, Rukia?" Kaien wanted to know. "You're trembling! Is that man scaring you? You know him?"_

"_Hello, little girl," The man, Aizen Sosuke, greeted. "It seems that you recognize me. After all, I do see your mother in your eyes." He licked his lips. "That woman's blood was so refreshing, and I want more." He averted his eyes to Kaien, who wrapped his arms around Rukia to shield her from the vampire's gaze._

"_Who the hell are you?" Kaien demanded. "What do you want with her?"_

"_My name is Aizen Sosuke," Aizen introduced himself, stepping forward, "and I have been watching and following that girl for quite a few years now."_

"_Stay away, you creep!" Kaien hissed. _

"_I'm afraid I can't do that," Aizen said. "As you can see, she belongs to me, and I plan to steal her away as much as possible. Of course, I also like to have my fun, and I think killing another loved one of hers would be extra rewarding."_

"_Kaien! No!" Rukia shouted as she held onto Kaien tightly._

_They felt a rumbling above them, and the awning crashed to the ground. Kaien grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her away before the debris could land on them. Then they took off into a run._

"_And the chase continues," Aizen said with anticipation. He took off into a run as well, feeling the adrenaline and excitement as he chased the two down the street. "But they won't get away from me, not with my superior abilities." _

_Using telekinesis, he tore down the houses and trees that were in front of them, trapping them where they stood. Kaien and Rukia turned around and backed away as far as they could into the pile of rubble._

"_Thank you for making this fun, but it's time for me to take what's mine," Aizen said. He turned into mist, which blew toward Kaien; he rematerialized as soon as he reached him. Then he wrapped his hand around Kaien's throat and grinned wider when the young man was struggling in his grip. Baring his fangs, Aizen bit into Kaien's neck. _

"_KAIEN!" Rukia screamed. She shut her eyes so that she could no longer watch this. This was a nightmare to her. She wanted to wake up…maybe her parents would be alive if she did. However, this was not a dream; this was reality. _

_Kaien's body fell limp when his blood was completely drained from it. Aizen dropped the body, licked his lips and turned back to Rukia. "You know, there are 2 possible outcomes that happen when a pure-blood vampire bites a human," Aizen started to explain as he stepped toward Rukia, who tried to scramble away from him. "The first one is that the human dies from blood loss. The other…" He chuckled as he grabbed Rukia by the arm. "The human _becomes_ a vampire and is forced to become that pure-blood's servant. It's a cursed fate, my dear girl. Death is so much better. However," he uncovered her neck by pushing a few strands of her hair to the side, "unfortunately for you…" _

_He bit into Rukia's neck, earning a scream from her. After a couple of seconds, he freed Rukia from his bite and pushed her down to the ground. "I will come back for you later. You're _never_ safe from this cruel fate that I had bestowed upon you. So long, Rukia Kuchiki." He disappeared into a cloud of mist and disappeared._

Rukia felt the hidden scar on the base of her neck. Her powers had not awakened yet, but she had been secretively taking blood tablets to keep her curse at bay.

It was not too long before she felt a pulse followed by a throbbing session. _No! It can't be happening now!_ She glanced at the clock and realized that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Then she felt the throb again, but it was slightly stronger. _I've got to get out of here._

"U-um, Sensei," she raised her hand.

The teacher stopped the lecture and looked over at Rukia with the rest of the students. "What is it, Kuchiki-san?" He asked.

"I have to go to the um…girl's restroom if that's okay," Rukia answered.

"Be quick," he replied. Rukia got up, bowed quickly, and then rushed out of the classroom.

Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yuuki watched her leave with concern. Something did not feel right. She stood up from her desk and raised her hand. "Sensei, I'm sorry but I must do Disciplinary Committee activities. I'll make up for lost time later."

"Do what you must, Yuuki-san," The teacher said, rolling his eyes. Yuuki bowed quickly and rushed out of the classroom.

Rukia's scar was burning with excruciating pain. She grabbed her hair and gritted her teeth, trying so hard to make the pain go away. However, the pain continued to grow stronger. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she just wanted to end it all—anything to save her from this terrible pain. She keeled over, grabbing her hair, trying to catch her breath. _Fight it! Must…fight it! This can't be happening!_

"Rukia!" Yuuki called after her.

_Go away, go away! _Rukia pleaded. She did not want Yuuki to see her like this.

Yuuki found her at the bottom of the stares, trying to fight through anguishing pain. She remembered how Zero had tried to overcome his inner darkness at the same place, doing the same thing. _Oh no! It can't be!_ "Rukia!"

"Go away, Yuuki!" Rukia hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't come any closer!"

"Rukia!" Yuuki ran down the stairs. She had to do what needed to be done. She ran down the stairs and grabbed onto Rukia's shoulders. "Rukia! You have to fight it!"

Rukia's eyes glowed red with blood lust. The pain moved down to her throat, and it felt parched as extreme thirst took over. "I'm sorry," she whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. She turned Yuuki around and slammed her against the wall.

"Rukia! You have to fight it!" Yuuki pleaded. "Before it's too late! Please!"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. She bared her fangs and bit into Yuuki's neck. She gulped at the blood that flowed into her mouth.

Tears began to fall from Yuuki's eyes. She could not believe that this was happening again—first Zero, now Rukia. Now she understood what really happened in Rukia's past. That same vampire that killed her family and her friend bit her as well. This was definitely a nightmare…a recurring nightmare.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and Rukia hissed as she clenched her shoulder. Her vampire instincts vanished temporarily, and she panted as blood oozed from the wound at the shoulder.

Yuuki sank to her knees, blood dripping from the bite marks of her neck. Through her trembling, she slowly looked up at Zero walking down the stairs. His gun was pointing directly at Rukia, ready to fire it once again.

* * *

So there you have it, folks. Rukia's a vampire. Bet ya didn't see that coming, didn't you? *wink* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, this story takes place after the first season and kind of during the second season, but it won't be a retelling. I'm just going to change things up a bit so that it fits the Bleach characters as well. Speaking of which, you'll be seeing more of them next chapter. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this one by writing in the review box below. Until next time, see ya!


	5. Dealing with Transitions

**Chapter 5: Dealing with Transitions**

Kaname was getting ready for class when he suddenly smelled Yuuki's blood. Fury took over him, and his windows cracked. His hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth. Someone was going to pay, and he had to rush over to the Academy as soon as possible.

He exited his room, closed the door, and then stormed down the hallway of the dorm. He rushed down the stairs where Aido, Kain, Ruka, Senri, Takuma, and Rima were gathered in the lounge area.

"Good afternoon, Ka…" Aido stopped when he felt Kaname's rage.

"We smelled Yuuki's blood as well," Takuma said. "Something might have happened to her."

"Someone bit her," Kaname snapped.

"I bet anything it's that bastard, Zero Kiryuu once again," Aido guessed. "He better keep his vampire self in check, or things _will_ get severe. I hate to tell you what to do, Kaname-sama, but you should kill him…now."

"I agree with you, Aido," Kaname snapped. "Something is going to be done. However, since we're still on school grounds and Yuuki is still very close to Zero, I cannot do such a thing. So Takuma, I'd like you to come with me and try to restrain me for what I'm about to do."

Takuma stood up from the couch. "As you wish, Kaname-sama," he replied. He followed Kaname out the door of the dormitory, and the door was slammed behind them.

"Damn, never seen Kaname that pissed off since the first time Zero bit Yuuki," Aido remarked.

"That explains it," Ichigo said from behind them. "I knew I smelled blood."

"Oh, it's you," Aido said sarcastically.

"We heard you screaming earlier," Ruka said.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone heard it," Aido added.

"Forget it," Ichigo said. "It has nothing to do with you, and it's none of your business."

"Did something happen to you a long time ago that made you so cold?" Ruka wanted to know.

"I said drop it," Ichigo snapped.

"Someone obviously killed his mother," Aido said, "with the way he was calling for her. Poor guy."

"I _don't_ need your sympathy_,_" Ichigo said. "So drop it already."

Aido was about to say something more, but he closed his mouth and fell silent. He did not want to have any more trouble. When he found out about Kaname's parents, he tried to get involved with helping him, but he got a threat in return. On that day, he decided to stay out of any pure-bloods' business and let them deal with their own troubled lives.

* * *

In the Academy hallway, Rukia clutched her bleeding shoulder and allowed the tears to stream down her face. She could not believe what she had done. She had just made a new friend in Yuuki, and now she bit her. Is she going to be a vampire too? Rukia hoped that she would not. Either way, she was extremely guilty for what happened. "I'm…sorry, Yuuki," She whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm so sorry…"

"Apologies won't cut it," Zero snapped as he took a step closer to her. "Your actions were unforgivable, so now," he pressed his finger on the trigger of his gun, "I'm going to kill you right here and now."

"Please…do it," Rukia begged. "I've become a monster… I'm begging you. End it now."

Despite her trembling, Yuuki stood up and blocked Zero's view. "Zero, stop this. It wasn't her fault."

"Get out of the way, Yuuki," Zero growled.

"Can't you see that this is exactly your situation?" Yuuki reasoned. "It's like murdering your own kind. Please be reasonable with this, Zero."

"My own kind?!" Zero repeated. "How _dare _you say that?! She _bit_ you, Yuuki! You think I can forgive that?! It brought back memories of when I bit you in the same place! You think I can live with that?! Get out of the way right now!"

"You're still alive, aren't you?!" Yuuki argued. "I can't allow you to kill a friend…even if she's a vampire now."

"Step aside, Yuuki," Zero repeated.

"No," Yuuki bluntly contradicted. "Put the gun away right now, Zero."

"What's going on here?" The headmaster, Kaien Cross, wanted to know. "I heard a gunshot, and…" He stopped when he saw a trickle of blood at the base of Yuuki's neck and gasped. "Yuuki! My poor daughter! Are you alright? Who bit you?" He turned to Zero. "Zero, what have you done this time?"

Zero twitched with irritation. "What the hell?! I didn't do that!"

"Then who?" Kaien asked.

"I did," Rukia trailed off. "I bit Yuuki. I'm so sorry." She sobbed as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rukia's a vampire?" Kaien asked, a little surprised, "Well, that makes sense. After all she _was_ attacked twice by the same vampire. I had a feeling that she might have been bitten. This isn't good at all. I'd like you three to come with me to my office."

Zero lowered his gun, and with one more glare at Yuuki and Rukia, followed the headmaster to his office. Yuuki carefully got Rukia back to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Rukia repeated.

Yuuki smiled. "Don't worry, Rukia. We'll get this situation sorted out, okay?" She looked Rukia's shoulder. "We'll go to the infirmary and get that shoulder fixed up first though."

"Are you…going to be a vampire too?" Rukia asked.

Yuuki shook her head. "Only pure-blood vampires can turn humans into vampires, so you mustn't worry about something like that." Rukia said nothing. "Let's go to the infirmary, okay?" Rukia nodded silently and followed Yuuki to the infirmary.

Zero and Kaien were waiting for the two girls when they arrived. "Took you long enough," Zero remarked.

"Oh shut up, Zero," Yuuki said. "We were getting ourselves fixed up."

"I just received word that Kaname and Takuma are on their way up here," Kaien said, "which is fine because I want to talk to Kaname as well. I think it's for the best that you, Rukia, must be removed from the Day Class and put in the Night Class effective immediately."

"So the Night Class students are…" Rukia was about to ask.

Kaien nodded. "They're all vampires, so it reduces the risk of you not controlling your powers on Day Class grounds. I feel that you'll belong there quite nicely."

Rukia was not so sure about that. She was nervous and quite timid going to school with vampires who are probably more intimidating and stronger than she is. She did not know what was going to happen, and she was scared to find that out.

"It's going to be okay, Rukia," Yuuki assured her. "They're pretty friendly, especially Kaname."

Rukia remembered the boy that she had met a few days ago. "Except for the orange-haired one," she added. "He's an egotistical jerk."

"Oh, you mean Ichigo Kurosaki," Kaien said. "Yes, he has a bit of an attitude, but I'm sure once you get to know him, he'll probably open up to you."

The door immediately flew open, and Kaname burst through. "Ah Kaname and Takuma," Kaien greeted, "welcome."

Kaname glared at Zero and punched him in the jaw. "Damn it, you fucking bastard!" Zero cursed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you _think_?!" Kaname shouted. "You bit Yuuki again. You're such a disgrace!"

"Kaname," Kaien said.

"I could kill you for your transgressions, Zero!" Kaname continued. "What have I told you?!"

"Kaname," Kain repeated. "He didn't bite Yuuki."

"Who did then?!" Kaname demanded.

"Yeah, who did indeed?" Zero shot Rukia a look, and Rukia looked away in shame.

That was when Takuma spoke up. "Wait, _she _was the one that bit Yuuki?" He stared at Rukia in shock.

"Remember that I told you that she was attacked by a vampire twice in her past, Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

"I do recall," Kaname replied.

"The vampire that killed Rukia's parents and friend bit her as well," Yuuki said. "And he was a pure-blood vampire."

Takuma widened his eyes even more. "It couldn't have been…Ichigo?"

Kaien shook his head. "Ichigo comes from a family who are strongly against the never-ending struggles between humans and vampires. Ichigo may have bit several humans before, but he wouldn't attack an innocent girl like Rukia."

"The vampire that bit me was…far more sinister," Rukia said.

"Then she must be transferred immediately to the Night Class," Kaname said. He turned to glare at Yuuki. "And I will _not_ accept any arguments from you. Do you understand, Yuuki? My decision is final. Let's go, Takuma."

"Right," Takuma said. "See you soon, Rukia-san, Yuuki." He followed Kaname out of the office and out of the building.

"What an asshole," Zero said, rubbing his jaw.

"You did kind of deserve it, Zero," Yuuki said. "I mean, you've bitten me before and Kaname is only looking out for my well-being."

"Yeah well…I hate it when these vampires blame me for shit like biting you and being involved with Shizuka's death," Zero said. "Yeah sure, I shot her, but I didn't shoot a vital area."

"Speaking of vampires," Kaien said. "Yuuki and Rukia, can you girls please excuse us? We need to talk about certain matters."

Yuuki bowed. "Sure thing. Let's go, Rukia."

"O-okay," Rukia replied as she followed Yuuki out of the room.

Kaien waited until they were out of earshot and then produced an envelope from his desk drawer. "You've received an order from the Hunters' Association."

"What do they want?" Zero questioned.

Kaien handed the envelope to Zero, who took it and opened it. "They want you and Yagari to chaperone a soiree happening at the Aido Mansion next week."

Zero skimmed through the order carefully. "With the way that they're blaming me for…"

"Don't worry about that," Kaien interrupted, "but still, orders are orders. And they have their reasons too." Then he grinned cheerfully. "So be a good son and carry them out, okay?"

Zero growled. "I don't recall _ever_ considering you as my dad."

"Aww, Zero, come on!" Kaien whined. "Call me Dad?"

"No," Zero shot back. He gritted his teeth as his adoptive father's tearful face. "That won't work on me. I'll take consideration of this order. See you later, Headmaster." He turned around and walked out of the office.

"It's father!" Kaien called after him, but Zero was out of earshot.

* * *

The gates opened for Yuuki and Rukia and they continued down the path toward the Night Class Dormitory. Rukia was wearing a white uniform, concealing a white bandage that was on her upper arm. Yuuki had a large band-aid on her neck, covering the bite marks that were left behind when Rukia bit her.

This was going to be the day in which Rukia would be transferred to the Night Class. She was very nervous about it, but she felt even guiltier for what she did to Yuuki. Yuuki decided to walk with her as support.

"Kaname hates me," Rukia said. "I didn't mean to offend him."

"Give it time," Yuuki said. "It's not the first time that someone had bit me, so try not to worry about it alright?" She noticed that the guilty expression was still on Rukia's face, and she softened her eyes in sympathy. "Rukia, please don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"I still bit you," Rukia trailed off. "I'll never forgive myself for doing such a terrible thing."

"But I can never hate you for it either," Yuuki said. "You're still Rukia Kuchiki, no matter what you are—vampire or human. Zero couldn't control his vampire instincts either when he first showed them to me. And look at us! We're still friends…even though he and Kaname hate each other more." Rukia covered her face in shame. "But don't worry," Yuuki assured, "Kaname might forgive you. Give it time alright?"

Rukia uncovered her face. "Alright," a sad smile made its way to her face, "thank you, Yuuki. You're a true friend." Then she frowned again. "I'm also worried about what will happen when my brother finds out as well."

"What does your brother do?" Yuuki asked. "Is he a hunter?"

"Somewhat," Rukia replied. "He's one of the top managers at the Hunter's Association, and another friend of mine, Renji, is his assistant. If they find out what I've become…" She sighed heavily. "Then again, when Renji found out about that vampire biting me, he understood. In fact, he managed to get one of those blood tablets for me." She smiled once again.

"What an understanding friend," Yuuki trailed off with a smile. "What about your brother?"

Rukia frowned once again. "Nii-sama didn't want to look at me. In fact, I think that's why he decided to send me here because he knows the Headmaster very well."

"He knows my father?" Yuuki asked with a bit of surprise. It kind of felt weird mentioning the Headmaster as her father, but he did adopt her after all. So she owes him that much respect at least.

Rukia nodded. "Headmaster Kaien Cross was once a hunter himself, but he retired a long time ago."

Yuuki was thoughtful for a moment. It did explain his knowledge of vampires and his partnership with Yagari, who's also a hunter. "That makes sense," she said. They arrived at the Night Class Dormitory and Yuuki opened the door.

"Yuuki Cross," Aido greeted. "It's a pleasure seeing you here. Did you dream about me last night?"

"Hi Hanabusa," Yuuki returned the greeting. "I didn't but thanks for the consideration."

"Shut up, Hanabusa," Kain said. Then he looked at Rukia. "So she's one of us now, isn't she?"

Rukia looked away. "Yes she is," Yuuki said. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Rukia. I hope you like it here, and they're really nice too…if you get to know them. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Yuuki," Rukia replied. "Good bye."

"What the hell? The midget is one of us?" Ichigo's voice sounded from behind her.

"Surprise, you jerk," Rukia spat. "I'm not in a good mood, so please shut up and leave me alone."

"As if I even care," Ichigo said with a scowl. "But remember who you're talking to, you little bitch. You're in the Night Class now, so welcome to hell." Ichigo smirked and walked away.

"Ignore him," Aido said. Then he smiled once again at Rukia. "And it's not really 'hell' like he said. By the way, I've got a question. I know it's a little sudden but…"

"Um sure," Rukia said, blinking a couple times.

"My family's hosting a soiree in a few days," Aido said, "I'm wondering if a pretty girl like you would be my date?"

Rukia blushed at the request. Aido was right; it _was _a little sudden. "U-um…"

"Speechless? Intimidated by my handsome looks? Hehe, don't worry, I'm a charmer," Aido continued his flirting.

"A charmer doesn't ask a girl out too sudden, Hanabusa," Kain advised. "So give her some space."

Aido rolled his eyes, and then he turned back to Rukia. "I haven't really introduced myself then. My name is Hanabusa Aido, aristocratic vampire. And what's your name, miss?" He held Rukia's hand in his and kissed her hand gently.

"Rukia…Kuchiki," Rukia replied. This boy was making her very uncomfortable.

"Wanna go out with me?" Aido asked one more time with a grin.

Rukia took her hand back and walked up the stairs. "I…don't know. I'll think about it."

"You scared her away, Hanabusa," Senri said before putting a pocky stick in his mouth. Rima rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, eating her pocky stick.

"Apparently," Aido said. Then he shrugged. "Ah well, she said she'll think about it, so if she does, then I'll really show her a good time."

"You're a dumbass, you know that right?" Kain said. "Do you really expect every girl to fall for you at the drop of a hat, just because you flirted with them? You must be dumber than you look. Just don't make a jackass out of yourself, alright Hanabusa?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Akatsuki," Aido waved off his cousin's words, "I wonder if Ichigo's coming," Aido said thoughtfully.

"He probably will," Ruka said. "After all, his family probably won't miss a soiree like this, so the poor guy will probably have no choice."

"His family?" Aido repeated. "You mean the doctor, Isshin-sama and his adorable daughters? Sweet! This should be interesting!"

"Cradle-robbing pervert," Rima said as she took another pocky stick.

"Indeed," Senri agreed.

Aido glared at them. "I heard that," he said. "And it's ladies man, not pervert."

"Same thing," Kain said.

"No it's not!" Aido shouted.

While the friends downstairs were conversing among themselves downstairs, Rukia passed Kaname and Takuma in the hallway and stopped. "H-hello, Kaname," she greeted silently.

"Go downstairs, Takuma," Kaname said, "I'll join you in a bit." Takuma nodded and went downstairs to join the others.

"K-Kaname…I…" Rukia could not find the right words to say. She wanted to tell Kaname just how much she was sorry for biting Yuuki, for angering him in any way.

"What is it?" Kaname asked. "We've got to go to class soon, so finish up when you need to say."

"I'm…Do…you hate me?" Rukia managed to ask, preparing herself for what he might say.

Kaname sighed and smiled. "I don't hate you," he said, "I know that it wasn't your fault when you bit Yuuki, but you must understand that she's very dear to me. This was why I had agreed to put you in the Night Class, so try not to worry so much about it, okay?"

Rukia smiled when Kaname accepted her apology. So he decided to forgive her. Now she did not need to worry anymore. "Thank you, Kaname," Rukia said. "I mean…Dorm President Kuran."

Kaname grinned. "You're welcome. Now let's go to class, alright? The others are waiting."

Rukia nodded and followed Kaname down the stairs. Maybe being the Night Class would not be so bad after all.

* * *

And there's chapter 5. The soiree for sure will be next chapter, and you'll get to see Ichigo's family as well as his friends. It will be inspired by the soiree episode in Vampire Knight Guilty as well. Review and let me know what you think!


	6. Confusion of Memories

**Chapter 6: Confusion of Memories**

A young girl rushed through the streets of town, crying and panicking for her life. Two men and one woman cackled as they chased her, enjoying the thrill of the chase.

The girl turned a corner and ran down an alleyway without realizing that it was a dead end. As soon as a high fence was in front of her, she quickly scrambled up the fence, but she continued to slip down. The vampires were closing in on her, and she knew that she had to get over that fence if she wanted to be safe. She pressed her foot once more into the opening of the fence and pushed herself up, but as soon as she finally managed to pull herself up, the woman pulled her down and knocked her to the ground.

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity, miss," one of the men spoke in a smooth voice that gave the girl chills.

"It just makes us thirstier," the woman added.

The vampires chuckled as they stepped toward her. The girl wanted to scream, but she was too frightened to make any noise. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, praying that someone would come and help her.

"Hey!" A voice sounded from behind them. The vampires turned around to face Takuma Ichijou. "You know what I don't like?" Takuma asked when he stepped toward the vampires. "Level E freaks like you messing with the peace. So why don't you leave her alone and pick on someone else?"

"Like you?" The other man asked with an insane grin.

"Yeah, like me," Takuma replied as he took out his katana with a smirk. "Bring it on."

The vampires charged toward the aristocrat, who got into a fighting stance. Takuma slashed through the woman's neck, severing her head from her shoulders. One of the men slashed a clawed hand, but Takuma dodged it and stabbed his katana into his chest.

"Who…are you?" The surviving level E asked, stepping back in fear.

"Takuma Ichijou," Takuma replied as he stepped forward. "Face it. You're done, Level E bastard."

The level E grabbed the girl by her collar, and she fainted right away. "One more step and I'll suck her blood," he said with a smirk.

Takuma frowned. "I don't think you seem to understand the situation. I am at a level much higher than you. You're done." He slashed his katana through the level E's throat, turning him to dust. The girl fell from the vampire's grip as soon as he let go, but Takuma caught her.

"Hey miss, you alright?" Takuma asked, shaking the girl awake. "Miss!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and gazed into the face of the one that saved her. "Did you…" She started to whisper.

Takuma nodded with a relieved smile. "I did," he said, "you're safe."

The girl curtsied. "Thank you, sir," she said. "My name is Hinamori Momo. I must get home though, so bye!"

She ran past him and he smiled after her. "No problem," he replied to no one in particular, "it's what I do after all." He sighed as he put his katana back into its sheath. "Now to head back before class starts."

"Looks like those level E's that we sent did just the trick to lure someone like you out," a voice sounded from behind him.

Takuma turned around and saw Tsukishima standing behind him. "You!" He exclaimed.

"Takuma Ichijou, is it?" Ginjou sounded from the other side.

Takuma turned around to face him and prepared to fight back. "What do you want from me?"

"You're best friends with a pure-blood named Kaname Kuran, aren't you?" Tsukishima asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Takuma repeated. "Torture me all you want. You'll never get any answers from me."

Tsukishima took out a small book from his back pocket and pulled out a tiny bookmark. This bookmark immediately transformed into a sword. "Now why would we want to torture someone like you? We could take you back to our boss, so that he could torture you himself…but that wouldn't be any fun, would you?" He chuckled as he took a step forward.

"I'll ask one more time," Takuma demanded, "What do you want from me?"

"We want to use you," Ginjou responded. "You see? The boss feels like your loyal services would be some great use to us." He took a step forward.

Takuma growled as he got into a fighting stance. "How about we fight first? Because I refuse to be involved with wicked bastards like you two," he snapped as he pulled out his katana.

"You know what to do, Tsukishima," Ginjou said.

Tsukishima nodded and charged toward Takuma, who prepared to fight back. Tsukishima slashed at Takuma, who stepped to the side and blocked the attack. They slashed and blocked each other's attacks repeatedly. Tsukishima slashed his sword sideways, but Takuma dodged and swept his leg under his opponent. Then they continued to slash until they stalled in the centre.

"You won't last for long," Tsukishima remarked as he pressed his blade against Takuma's. "Give it up."

"You don't even know me," Takuma snarled in retaliation as he pushed back.

With a piercing side kick, Tsukishima knocked Takuma backwards, and he fell onto the concrete. "You don't know me either, boy," Tsukishima replied.

Takuma stood up and glared at his opponent, his hand tightening over his hilt. Then with another snarl, he charged toward his opponent once again and slashed. Tsukishima dodged the slash and countered with a stab into Takuma's shoulder. Takuma hissed in surprise, and Tsukishima pulled his blade out.

When Takuma felt the "wound" left behind by the sword, he was shocked to find that it was not bleeding like any sword wound would. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"My Book of the End technique," Tsukishima explained. "Whenever I 'cut' someone in any way with it, I insert myself into their memories, usually taking the place of someone else." He made his sword disappear back into his book and put it back into his pocket. "I'll be seeing you later, Ichijou-san. And," he chuckled, "take a guess who I replaced. The effects should come momentarily. Good bye!" He and Ginjou disappeared from the area.

Takuma managed to sheath his katana despite his shock. He could not understand what just happened. Book of the End? Inserting one's self into another's memories? He knew that Tsukishima was a criminal, as well as Ginjou, since they were on the Hunter's Association's Most Wanted list. But the question still remained: who did he replace?

Then it hit him. In his memories, he could see the face of Kaname changing into that of Tsukishima. "No," Takuma shook his head. "That's impossible! No!" Kaname and he were like brothers. He was the first friend that Kaname had ever had; he even took him in when his "parents" were murdered. _I can't do this to him! No!_ But he could not hide from the new reality. Tsukishima was now his best friend, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

Tsukishima and Ginjou entered the throne room, excited to give Aizen their report. "Aizen-sama," Tsukishima said.

"Tsukishima, Ginjou," Aizen returned the greeting, "Well?"

"We managed to get his best friend, Takuma Ichijou," Tsukishima reported happily.

"Is that so?" Juha asked with a smirk. "I haven't seen Kaname in years, maybe this time he'll come to his senses."

"Bambietta," Aizen said.

"Yes, my lord?" Bambietta replied as she knelt toward him.

"Tomorrow night is the soiree as you may know," Aizen said, "and I'm sure that Ichijou is there. Give him this message." He told her the message.

Bambietta nodded. "Yes, I'll convey it to him, my lord."

"All three of you are dismissed," Aizen said. Tsukishima, Bambietta, and Ginjou left the throne room. "Let's test Ichijou's loyalty, shall we, Juha? And by the way, how are preparations for the ritual?"

"His coffin is at a crypt near Cross Academy," Juha answered. "Soon he'll be awake. However, that's only his physical form. His spiritual form is in need of a body."

"Good," Aizen said with a dark smirk. "Then maybe our new friend will supply us with someone."

* * *

Takuma's mind was preoccupied when he sat in class. He could not pay attention to the lecture that was going on at the moment because he was reflecting on what had happened earlier in the afternoon. He could not believe that he had lost a fight so easily. Was he careless? Takuma was always an expert with his katana. Maybe his opponent was more powerful than he was, but that did not matter anymore. He wondered what will happen next.

Rukia glanced at Takuma beside her. Something must have happened to him. When his friends greeted him, he returned the greeting with a fake smile, but she was the only person who saw through it. Ever since she transferred to the Night Class, the vice president was always there for her, always willing to show her around and give her advice. He reminded her a bit of Kaien Shiba, and she appreciated what he had done for her. Maybe this soiree would not be such a bad idea after all.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. Then she passed it to Takuma, who was a little surprised when she handed the note to him. He hesitantly took it and read it.

_I'd like to go to the soiree with you, if you'd like me to come. I want you to be happy, Vice President Ichijou._

Takuma looked up at Rukia and smiled. He decided to wait until after class was finished so that he could talk to her afterwards.

As soon as class was over, Takuma turned to Rukia. "Even though I don't really encourage it, thanks for the note," he said.

Rukia smiled. "No problem, Ichijou-san. You've really helped me since I was transferred here, so I wanted to cheer you up."

Takuma winced a little. Usually no one really saw through his cheerful smile, but this girl was different. Then he smiled once again. "Thanks for your effort, but I will be fine. As for your offer, that would be great if you would come with me. At least you would prefer me over Hanabusa, would you?" He chuckled at the joke.

Rukia giggled. "Maybe. When is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Takuma answered. "And yea, we leave together."

"What's this, I hear? Kuchiki-san is coming after all?" Aido asked. Then he scowled. "And I heard that little remark, Takuma, but it's all cool. You're just jealous," Aido was cut off when Takuma raised an eyebrow, "or maybe not. Man, why do higher-ranked aristocrats like you get all the fun anyway?"

"Like it matters, Hanabusa," Kain said. "Rukia is coming, so you better appreciate it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to include that annoying little midget who thinks that she's one of us? Or are you trying to punish me?"

"You're such an arrogant jerk," Rukia snapped with a glare. Then she turned to Takuma. "I'll see you later, Ichijou-san," She said cheerfully. Takuma grinned and waved at her.

"Ugh, it's bad enough that my annoying father is forcing me to come to this," Ichigo complained, furrowing his eyebrows with irritation. "Now _she's_ coming. I'd rather be hunted down than to deal with the likes of that little bitch."

"That's enough, Ichigo," Kaname said as he walked toward them. "It's still for her own good. Whoever bit her is still after her, so we have to protect her, even if she's at risk of becoming a level E."

The aristocrats nodded in understanding, knowing the truth in their president's words…well all of them except for one. Takuma narrowed his eyes and walked out of the classroom. Kaname stared after him, wondering why his friend was acting so strangely.

* * *

The next afternoon, Yuuki hummed happily as she walked down the street of town. She had just bought some groceries at the marketplace for tonight's dinner, and she was looking forward to her meal and a night off. Tonight would be the night that the Night Class students have their soiree, and even though Yuuki will miss seeing Kaname, she was looking forward to an evening of rest.

Suddenly, she saw a little boy crying in front of her. She felt sympathy for the child and walked toward him, wondering what he was crying about and if she could help him. Once she arrived next to him, she knelt beside him. "Hello there, why are you crying?" She asked with a smile.

"I lost my mommy," the boy sobbed as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yuuki frowned sadly at the boy's answer. A selfish person would just ignore him and continue to walk home, but she was not the selfish type. She did not like to see other people sad for any reason. "Do you remember where you last saw her?"

The boy pointed a finger at a large building several blocks away. "S-she went over there. There were lots of people, and I lost sight of her. Please help me find her!" He wailed into his arm.

Yuuki smiled as she stood up and held out a hand for him to hold. "I can help you look for her then. Let's go together, okay?"

The boy sniffled and smiled at her through his tears. A peculiar feeling rose within Yuuki when she noticed the boy's eyes—one was red and the other was blue. Was this a birth defect? Either way, she still did not want to abandon the poor child. The boy grabbed her hand and they walked toward the building.

As soon as they got there, Yuuki was amazed at how enormous it looked. It reminded her of a mansion with its elegant beams and ceilings. This was only the front entrance of it, and she wondered how beautiful it would look on the inside.

"Thank you for your help, miss," the boy said. "I'll search for my mommy in here. Here's something to pay you back." He stood up on his toes.

Yuuki could tell that with the way his mouth was, he wanted to kiss her. How cute! She lowered herself to his height and let him plant a soft kiss on her check. However, she suddenly began to feel weak and collapsed as soon as the boy stopped kissing her. _What…What's happening?! _She could make out a smirk on the boy's face before she closed her eyes.

An hour later, Yuuki could barely make out voices beside her.

"Oh Yuuki! Please wake up!"

"What an idiot…"

"Hey! Shut up, will ya, Kurosaki? It wasn't her fault!"

"Guys, sh! She's starting to wake up!"

"Yuuki? Yuuki!"

Yuuki opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on the couch in a beautiful, gold-decorated room with no windows. Gold-framed paintings hung on the white walls decorated with ornate gold and pearled designs. The couch that she was lying on was a brilliant shade of dark blue and had seemed to be the only piece of furniture in this room.

"Yuuki," Kaname repeated. A look of worry was on his face as he pulled Yuuki in to a tight hug.

"Ka…name?" Yuuki managed to whisper. She noticed Rukia, Ichigo, Takuma, and Aido in the room with them.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Rukia asked her, also worried for her friend.

"Rukia, Takuma, Aido," Yuuki said with surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Welcome to home sweet home," Aido greeted with a smile. "You're at my mansion, Yuuki Cross."

"Aido, can you go downstairs and leave Yuuki and I please?" Kaname asked.

"Sure," Aido replied. He left the room to go downstairs. Ichigo followed him, not wanting to have anything to do with Yuuki's support.

"How did I end up here?" Yuuki asked. "What happened?"

"We found you collapsed in the mansion's entrance," Rukia answered.

"But how?" Yuuki questioned.

"That boy that you saw earlier was a young vampire," Kaname answered. "Children vampires have powers that aren't fully developed yet as their fangs don't come in until a certain point in their lives. However, they still manage to get the nourishment they need by sucking the life out of their victims with a kiss."

"It was a good thing that we saw you and that you were alive," Takuma added. "That boy only took what was needed."

"So that boy was a vampire?" Yuuki asked. "It seemed odd because his eyes were very peculiar—red and blue. However, I couldn't ignore him because he was crying for his mother."

"Either his mother was a guest here or he fooled you," Rukia guessed.

"Regardless," Kaname said, "I'm glad you're safe, and transport back to the Academy will be arranged. However, until that happens, I want you to promise me one thing." He and Rukia stood up. "I want you to not leave this room, do you understand, Yuuki?" He continued. "Focus on your rest until your strength is restored."

Yuuki nodded. "I promise, Kaname. Have fun, you three."

Kaname, Takuma, and Rukia smiled and left the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Downstairs, vampires were socializing in the great hall, and waltz music was playing in the background. Ichigo leaned next to the wall watching them socialize, sipping blood from a wine glass. He had never been so bored, and he wondered when this party would be over.

"Iiiiiicchiiiiigoooooo!" A familiar voice was heard as Ichigo dodged an elbow heading for his side.

He quickly covered the glass so that the contents would not spill out and roundhouse kicks his father in the face. "God damn it, Dad!" He cursed as he took another sip. "You're just as irritating as ever, old man! How about you learn to lighten up a bit?"

"Great reflexes!" Isshin remarked. "But what else can I say? I haven't seen you for a couple months! Your sisters missed you too, so it's a good thing seeing you here."

"Ichi-Nii!" Karin exclaimed with excitement as she gave her brother a hug.

"Hi Onii-chan, long time no see!" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully as she also gave her brother a hug.

Ichigo smiled at his sisters as he managed to return the hug. "It's been a while, has it? I've missed you both."

"How are things going, Ichigo? Are you keeping up with your studies?" Isshin questioned.

"Things are alright, I guess," Ichigo said. "I have to put up with the rest of them, but other than that, it's okay."

Isshin frowned. "Ichigo, you know what I told you."

"Dad, I don't need your lectures right now," Ichigo said. "I'm fine."

"Ichigo, I see you haven't changed at all," another voice joined them.

Ichigo looked up and saw Urahara and his wife, Yoruichi in front of him. "Yoruichi! Urahara!"

"Long time, no see, Ichigo," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing that you're happier with your family and friends around, don't you think, Ichigo?" Kaname's voice sounded from nearby. Yuzu blushed deeply when she saw the handsome vampire walk toward her.

"Kaname Kuran," Isshin greeted as he shook Kaname's hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you. I am Isshin Kurosaki."

"Likewise, Isshin," Kaname replied. "I've heard a great deal about you too." He noticed Yuzu blushing.

"Ah yes, Yuzu seems to be taking a great liking to you, Kaname," Isshin said.

"It may seem so," Kaname agreed. "Well, Ichigo, I'll leave you to your family." He walked away to talk to Aido's father.

Ichigo grumbled something about how "a stuck-up bastard shouldn't go anywhere near my sister," and Isshin elbowed him once more. "Act proper, Ichigo," he said.

"Whatever," Ichigo said irritated.

"Ichigo!" Another familiar voice joined the scene.

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime Inoue grabbing Uryuu Ishida by the hand. "Inoue?"

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Orihime chirped happily. "How have you been?"

"I'm well, and you?" Ichigo replied.

"Never better!" Orihime answered just as cheerfully. "Uryuu and I are looking forward to the wedding. It's going to be so perfect! You should come and we'll catch up!"

"Maybe," Ichigo replied.

"Speaking of which," Isshin said, "have you found someone of your own yet? There are many here that are definitely worthy of bearing my grandchildren, such as that girl right there." He pointed in a certain direction.

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia wearing an elegant, crimson strapless gown that flowed down to her ankles. On her feet, she wore red heels, and her hair was tied into a tight bun with a few strands hanging next to her ears, which were adorned with diamond earrings. A gold and diamond necklace sparkled from her neck, and ruby lipstick coloured her lips. He had not seen anyone more beautiful than this girl, and even though he hated her, he could not keep his eyes off her.

"Well, aren't you going to ask that pretty girl to dance?" Isshin asked. "She looks lonely and could use some company. Who knows? She could be the one to give me grandchildren."

Ichigo punches his father in the gut. "Stay out of this, old man." _Then again, he's got a point, _he thought to himself, _Rukia and I may hate each other, but for the first time tonight, I actually notice her as who she is—a gorgeous woman with no flaws whatsoever…except the fact that she was once human, but that can be looked passed._ He finished the contents in the glass, set it down, and walked up to Rukia.

"Who is she, I wonder?" Ishida asked Orihime, who shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've never seen her before in my life."

Rukia scowled at Ichigo when she saw him walk toward her. _What does he want now?_

Ichigo stopped in front of her and continued to stare at her, wondering how he would come up with this question. There was an awkward silence between them, and he could tell that she was growing impatient. _Man, she's so pretty tonight, _Ichigo thought to himself, _come on, ask her to dance damn it! She's a human-turned-vampire; you're a pure-blood! You shouldn't be so nervous!_

"What do you want now?" Rukia asked impatiently. "Look, if you're not going to spit it out, I'll go somewhere else." She was about to turn and leave when Ichigo grabbed her arm. She turned around, shocked.

"I would be honoured if you dance with me," Ichigo offered.

Rukia's eyes widened. What did he just say? The Ichigo that was ridiculing her since they met; the Ichigo that she had hated with every fibre of her being…was asking her to dance? She could not believe that he would show this side to him. Then again, she noticed that he was dressed very handsomely tonight. A black tailed-blazer was over his shoulders and covered a white dress shirt. Black dress pants were on his lower half, and black dress shoes finished the look. She stared into his waiting face and curtsied slightly. "I would love to," She replied.

Ichigo smiled as he took her into his arms. Rukia blushed at how genuine his smile was; she had definitely _never_ seen this side of him before.

Nearby, Hanabusa Aido groaned while Akatsuki Kain made a smug look. "Ha, I knew Ichigo would ask Rukia to dance, so pay up."

Aido groaned once again. "Damn it, I'm not going to lose to you next time."

"Keep dreaming, Hanabusa. You owe me a meal."

Aido furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever, you got your meal."

Kain noticed Ruka standing next to the wall. "I'll be back," he said.

"If you're gonna try and catch her, use protection, alright?" Aido called after him, but his cousin glared behind him and continued to walk toward Ruka.

Aido sighed as he continued to watch Rukia and Ichigo waltzing in the middle of the floor. He could not believe that Ichigo would have the decency or the nerve to ask Rukia to dance, but here they were, in each other's arms. "Lucky bastard," he grumbled.

Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Takuma was talking to an unfamiliar woman. A silver-haired man was beside her, and Aido had a feeling that he may have seen that man before.

"So what is it that you want?" Takuma asked the woman.

Bambietta looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention and beckoned Takuma to come with her. Takuma raised an eyebrow and followed her and Ichiru to another part of the room where no one would eavesdrop.

Nearby, Yagari leaned in beside Zero and whispered in his ear, "Stay sharp. Your brother's here."

Zero widened his eyes when he noticed his twin brother. "I'll be back."

"So explain yourself," Takuma demanded. "What do you want?"

"I heard about your little situation that happened yesterday," Bambietta answered, "and my boss, Aizen-sama, has decided to make a proposition for you."

"Whatever it is, I refuse," Takuma said.

"You just don't seem to understand," Bambietta pressed on, "Tsukishima had used his Book of the End on you, which means you and him are allies. This means that you will have no choice but to become Aizen-sama's servant. He's a pure-blood vampire, so he won't take no for an answer, not from an aristocrat like you."

Takuma widened his eyes. He had heard of the criminal acts that Aizen Sosuke had committed, and he knew that he was in hiding somewhere. There was no way that he could work for someone like him, but this woman had a point. He was becoming an ally to Tsukishima, so that would mean that he would automatically be in their organization. He felt trapped; this was not his choice. He softened his eyes and looked into the face of Bambietta Basterbine. "Very well," he said.

Bambietta smirked. "I knew you would listen to reason." She turned to Ichiru who was beside her. "I think it's about time that we take our leave, Ichiru."

Ichiru nodded and then turned to Takuma. "Await further orders from the boss," he said, "You'll never escape, Takuma Ichijou."

Takuma gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He had never felt so much pressure before. What will his friends say? What will Kaname say? He sighed and walked back to the party, hoping that he can get his mind off the matter for a while.

Zero rushed toward the entrance hall and noticed that Ichiru and Bambietta were walking toward a limousine that was parked in front of the mansion. "I knew I saw something even more disgusting than the rest of these vampires," Zero remarked.

Bambietta turned around sharply and her eyes glowed menacingly, but Ichiru stopped her before she could attack. "I'll handle this," he said, "you go on ahead."

"You better," Bambietta snapped as she walked down the front steps toward the limousine. "Or else I'll personally make him pay for his little comment…and you as well."

Ichiru averted his eyes back to Zero. "Why hello, brother," he greeted with a smirk.

"Take off that damn mask, Ichiru," Zero snapped. "Quit hiding behind that shit like some fucking coward."

Ichiru frowned. "Coward? You know the reason why I have this mask, right? So that people don't compare me to the likes of you."

"You want to fight, you bastard?" Zero challenged, reaching for his gun in his pocket.

"I have no interest in fighting you," Ichiru replied. "After all, I beat you once before, and I could do it again, but I don't really want to cause a stir. After all, you're already in as much trouble with the rest of these vampires, so why should I waste time on someone like you?"

"You bastard!" Zero hissed.

Ichiru turned his back on his brother and walked toward the limousine. "I'll see you again, Zero."

Zero's hands tightened on the handle of his gun, and just before he pulled it out, Yagari stopped him. "That's enough, Zero."

"Master," Zero whispered.

"Let's go back inside," Yagari offered, and he and Zero walked back inside the mansion. Zero let out a forlorn sigh. This was going to be another one of those long nights.

* * *

And that's chapter 6! The soiree will continue in chapter 7, and it will have more focus on Yuuki. You'll find out who Aizen and Juha are talking about later on as well, but then again, those of you who have seen Vampire Knight Guilty will already know. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, and review when you can! I love reading your reviews and I appreciate them very much. Take care!


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7: Calm before the Storm**

While the soiree was going on, Yuuki was resting on the couch in the room upstairs when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and saw the boy that she had met in the marketplace earlier.

"Um, Onee-chan," the boy said nervously, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I found my mommy though, so I wanted to thank you for your help. Bye!" He ran out of sight.

Yuuki stood up from the couch and quickly walked toward the door. When she peered out through the open crack, the boy was already gone. _That was fast_, She thought to herself, _but I'm curious about him. I must follow him._ She slipped through the door. "Forgive me, Kaname," she whispered.

When she tiptoed down the hall, she heard music, talking, and laughter coming from the great hall. _Maybe he could be within that crowd? _She wondered to herself as she continued to tiptoe toward the balcony that provided a view of the party. She hid herself behind the balcony and peered out from behind the banisters.

She was astounded to find so many beautiful vampires in one area. They all had perfect complexions and wore the fanciest of gowns and suits. She could recognize several actors and models in the party as well, and she could not believe that they were vampires as well.

When she averted her eyes to the middle of the floor, she saw Rukia waltzing with Ichigo among several other couples, such as Senri and Rima. She smiled at the sight, glad that they were having a great time. She noticed Kaname talking to a handsome blonde man who looked like an older version of Aido; that must have been his father and the master of the house.

"My lord," Nagamichi Aido spoke to Kaname, "Thank you for attending such a lovely evening."

"The pleasure's all mine, Lord Aido," Kaname replied with a smile. "Thank you for the invitation."

"I must introduce you to someone," Nagamichi said as his hands rested on the shoulders of a shy, blonde girl beside him. "This is my daughter, Tsukiko. I was wondering if you would consider marrying her."

"Father!" Hanabusa exclaimed in disgust and embarrassment. Tsukiko blushed even harder.

Kaname wondered if she was also embarrassed by her father's sudden invitation. "I must apologize, Lord Aido, but I have only met her. So I must decline."

Hanabusa breathed a sigh of relief. Nagamichi grinned cheerfully. "I see. No worries then. I can understand your reasons."

From upstairs, Yuuki could also breathe a sigh of relief. Then she saw other parents introducing their daughters to Kaname, and he politely refused their offers. However, when he noticed her from the corner of his eye, Yuuki's heart seemed to have stopped. She discretely stood up and hurried to her room before she was completely found out.

Kaname frowned when he saw Yuuki. What was she doing outside her room? He turned back to the aristocrats and to Nagamichi, excused himself politely with a slight bow, and turned to walk upstairs.

Yuuki was on the couch when he came in, and she had her eyes closed.

"Yuuki, I know you're not asleep," Kaname said.

Yuuki blushed and sat up. "Hi Kaname," She smiled innocently.

However, Kaname's expression never changed. "Why didn't you keep your promise?" He questioned. "I told you to not leave this room, didn't I?"

Yuuki frowned and looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry, Kaname. It's just…that boy came by again and my curiosity got the better of me. I won't hurt you like that again, Kaname. I promise."

Kaname sighed and sat next to her on the couch. "I could use a bit of a break from them anyway." He ran his fingers through Yuuki's hair and she blushed at his touch. They stared at each other for a moment. Yuuki's heart was beating furiously as their faces started to grow closer.

All of a sudden, Kaname ended up on top of her and she was lying underneath him on the couch. He was on all fours above her, still staring at her face. "I can't wait any longer," Kaname spoke. "I've been all alone for 10 years, just waiting for my moment to reveal my true feelings for you. Now, the time to wait is over."

Yuuki's eyes widened at his words. Kaname's…true feelings?

"Yuuki," Kaname said, "Will you become a vampire…and spend all eternity with me?"

Yuuki's eyes widened even more. A proposal?! She could not believe what she was hearing. The object of her affection, the one that she had adored so much for the past ten years, was proposing to her right here and now. What was she going to say?

Kaname waited for her answer, wondering if it was a little sudden. Then suddenly, Yuuki smiled and said, "Yes."

Kaname smiled also and lowered his head to kiss her. "Thank you, Yuuki," he said between kisses.

Yuuki returned the kiss. "You're welcome."

Their kisses turned passionate, and Kaname roamed his hands along Yuuki's body, feeling her arms, her legs, everywhere on her body where he could reach. Yuuki moaned while she wrapped her arms around the pure-blood's neck, allowing him to feel her. This was what she had always dreamed of, and now it is coming true.

While he was still feeling her, Kaname kissed her jaw, then her chin, then her throat, and made his way to her neck. Yuuki purred under his gentle touch. She was not afraid of what would happen next. He softly licked the side of her neck, and she squirmed from the pleasure. He looked up at Yuuki with concerned eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked.

"Yes I am," Yuuki replied. "You're the only one that I can allow to do this. Please Kaname."

"This will hurt," Kaname warned, "but I promise the pain won't last long."

"Please Kaname," Yuuki begged. Her eyes closed while she continued to wait.

Kaname gave in and licked Yuuki's neck a couple more times. Then he opened his mouth, baring his fangs. He was about to bite Yuuki's neck, but to her disappointment, he stopped. "I can't do it," he said.

"What?" Yuuki asked, opening her eyes.

"It's not right to do it now," Kaname said, shaking his head. "Not yet. After all, I'm still a little hurt that you broke your promise."

Yuuki was guilty once again. "Kaname, I said I was sorry. Why won't you forgive me?"

Kaname smiled sadly. "I will in time. However, until I do, can I rest my head on your chest for a while?"

Yuuki smiled. "Go ahead."

Kaname rested his head next to Yuuki's chest and smiled when he listened to her heartbeat. It had a calming effect on him, and he knew that if there was a chance that he would successfully turn Yuuki into a vampire, he would miss hearing the sound of it. He smiled as he closed his eyes, holding Yuuki's hand in his.

Yuuki caressed Kaname's smooth hand with her fingers. She could not believe that he almost turned her into a vampire, but he must have had his reasons for not turning her right then. She thought of what he said before he proposed. _He must have been so lonely, and it must have been so sad to go through such loneliness. But you're not alone, Kaname. You have me, and I promise you that I'll still be here for you…always. I love you, Kaname-sama._

Her last thought made her furrow her eyebrows. Kaname-sama? She had not called him that since she was a child, but in a way, it felt right. He was hers and she was his, and she would give anything in the world to spend her life with him. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

_She found herself on the snowy banks, wearing her lilac petticoat and gray scarf, and she was a child, no older than the age of five. Snowflakes twirled and circled around her like feathers until they settled onto the ground her feet. She smiled as she held her hands up, hoping to catch the delicate and soft flakes. _

_However, the snow suddenly turned red, and Yuuki was immediately reminded of blood. A look of terror shone in her eyes as she saw specks of the blood-red snow on her mitts. However, that was not snow, but actual blood._

_Time skipped in the dream and she found herself in darkness. Spider webs hung around her, and blood poured in waterfalls. She wanted to run away, she wanted to scream, but no sound came out. _

_Voices were heard all around her. The first two voices belonged to a child's, and Yuuki was reminded of her own._

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Scary vampire will eat me!"_

"_Will you run away?" That was a different voice for it seemed to be more grown-up. She saw a vision of an older woman reaching toward her, locks of long brown hair draped over her shoulders. The woman was wearing a white dress with a few blood stains. Yuuki never caught a glimpse of the woman's face because more blood rained down and blocked her view._

Yuuki woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She panted and cried as she pulled on her hair. What was going on? What was that dream? Was it…a dream? It felt real. Did it have something to do with her past—her forgotten past?

"Yuuki," Kaname's soothing voice tried to reach her ears, but Yuuki continued to pant and tremble. "Yuuki," Kaname repeated. "You had a bad dream. It's going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear, repeating them like a mantra. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Yuuki's tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Kaname's waist. Her trembling slowed down and she took deep breaths.

"Yuuki," Kaname repeated. "Are you alright?"

"K-Kaname," Yuuki whispered. "It was terrible. I saw blood, lots of blood, and…and…"

"Sh, it's going to be okay," Kaname continued to soothe, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh Kaname," Yuuki said as she smiled through the last remaining tears that streamed from her eyes. Her trembling immediately ceased and she was breathing normally, but Kaname continued to hold her on that couch, protecting her from whatever trauma she had left.

Kaien eventually came to pick Yuuki up, and Yuuki was waiting with Kaname at the door. Kaname made sure that no one would see her as he walked with her down the stairs, but Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Ichigo, how did Rukia taste cause I saw that you were all over her," Hanabusa quipped.

Ichigo turned around and kicked the aristocrat in the groin and he curled in pain. He knelt down and whispered, "You say one word and you're dead, got it?!"

Hanabusa, still in the fetal position in pain, replied in a shrill high-pitched voice, "Ok, no problem."

Ichigo stood back up and walked away, leaving Hanabusa to recover.

When Hanabusa recovered, he noticed Takuma leaving early and he frowned skeptically. _Okay, what the hell is with Takuma these days?_

Rukia stood against the wall and sighed as she stared at Ichigo, thinking about what transpired. _What was he thinking? _She thought to himself. _He was never like this before, so why now? What's his deal?_

"Hello!" A cheerful voice broke her out of her reverie.

Rukia looked up to see a beautiful vampire with long, wavy orange hair that was tied back into a princess style and soft eyes that sparkled in the chandeliers' light. She wore a white Victorian-style gown with a pink sash around her waist. A ruby rose pendant glistened on her neck. White gloves made of silk covered her hands and wrists, and her smile seemed intimidating to her. Then again, everything about her was intimidating because this woman was a pure-blood vampire.

A man wearing a black tuxedo stood next to her. His eyes had a cold stare to them behind a pair of glasses, and his jet-black hair was long but tied back in a ponytail.

Rukia was at a loss for words when they came up to her. "H-hello," she said."

"You must be new," Orihime said as she looked Rukia over. "My name is Orihime Inoue, and this is my fiancée, Uryuu Ishida. We are childhood friends-well I am anyway-of Ichigo Kurosaki. Speaking of which, it seems that he has taken quite the liking to you."

Rukia blushed, speechless by this woman's words. There was something in her voice that spelled suspicion. What if this woman found out that she was in danger of what she would become? Either way, she had to say something. "Um…maybe," she said silently.

"What class are you?" Ishida asked. "You're definitely not a pure-blood vampire, and you smell too heavily of a human."

Rukia was again at a loss for words. She wished someone, anyone, would take her away from this. These people were making her very uncomfortable. She wanted to run away. She looked around. Where was Takuma? Why did he just leave her here…alone?

The couple was waiting for her to answer. "I'm…I'm…" Rukia tried to say, but she could not find the right words. _I can't tell them that I was once a human because they'll suspect me, _she thought to herself, _Takuma told me that vampires who were once human are watched closely because of their danger to lose their minds. However, I can't lie to them either, _she thought to herself. _What am I going to do?_

"That's okay, you don't have to say it," Orihime said with a kind smile. "I apologize for what Uryuu said. Anyway, we're going to leave you alone, so we'll see you around maybe. Nice meeting you!" As they walked away, Rukia gave a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

The limousine transporting Takuma stopped in front of Las Noches, and the blonde aristocrat stepped out. He walked down the walkway toward the mansion and entered through the large door.

"Ah Takuma, old friend," Tsukishima greeted, "So happy that you arrived."

"Tsukishima," Takuma replied. "I want to make this quick." They continued to walk down the hall.

"Don't worry," Tsukishima assured. "Aizen-sama is usually pretty quick when he gives his missions to us. I hope you're not too afraid."

"Never more confident," Takuma said with a grin. "I must say that I'm looking forward to it."

"That's good to know," Tsukishima commented. They arrived in front of the double doors and entered the throne room where Aizen was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Takuma Ichijou," Aizen greeted as soon as he saw them.

Realizing that he was in the presence of a pure-blood vampire, Takuma knelt before him out of obligation along with Tsukishima. "We finally meet, Aizen-sama."

Aizen stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs. "I'm sure that you will serve me from now on. After all, you don't have much of a choice."

"I was told that," Takuma replied. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"How familiar are you with Rido Kuran?" Aizen questioned.

Takuma's eyes widened as he stood up from the floor. "He killed the parents of…someone I know." He grimaced at what he just said, but he knew that he was gradually forgetting about Kaname more and more.

"How is the poor bastard dealing with it?" Another voice joined the fray. "It seems that Kaname is repeating his mistakes over and over again."

"Juha," Aizen said. Then he averts his attention back to Takuma. "If I'm not mistaken, his body was shattered by that said someone. However, his spirit still remains of this world. We need to find a new body for him, someone he knows very well."

"Like who?" Takuma asked.

"His son," Aizen answered. "You're rather close to Senri Shiki, aren't you?"

Takuma widened his eyes at the name. _This task can't possibly include him, can it? _

"Is there something wrong, Takuma?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Takuma relaxed his face. "No sir. And yeah, he's my dorm mate."

Aizen smiled. "Perfect. Invite him to come to a crypt near Cross Academy. Bambietta and Ichiru will be waiting there. You may be dismissed."

Takuma nodded a thank you, turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Yuuki arrived at the Sun Dormitory and after she had something to eat—Kaien had prepared something for her before he left to pick her up—she went to her room to get ready for a shower.

She thought of that nightmare she had earlier and shuddered at the memory of it. She could not understand why she had such a nightmare and what it meant. Maybe she would talk to someone about it. She also thought about Kaname's proposal and how he almost turned her into a vampire. What was the point in proposing to her right there and then hesitate to turn her even after she said yes? She could not understand why.

After gathering her things, she walked toward the washroom and stepped into the shower stall after taking off her clothes. However, as soon as she turned on the water, blood poured from the nozzle. Terrified, she turned it off with a gasp. What was going on? How could blood replace water? Was she losing it? Was she having another nightmare?

In her conscience, she saw that woman that had reached out to her. Who was she? Why was she haunting her?

Hesitantly, she turned on the tap once more, and water poured from the nozzle. _Must be my imagination_, she thought with a sigh as she continued to have her shower.

No more than two hours later, Yagari dropped Zero off to the dormitory before heading off to the Hunter's Association Headquarters to give his report. Yuuki was walking toward her room when she met him in the hallway. "Welcome home, Zero," she greeted.

"Hey," He mumbled as he walked past her. Then suddenly, a thought hit him when they crossed paths. "Yuuki, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um sure," she replied.

"Were you by any chance at that soiree?" He wanted to know.

Yuuki widened her eyes. Zero saw her?! "Why do you want to know?"

"Because maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw you on the upper level."

Yuuki sighed. _Good eye, _she thought to herself. "I was there, but I wasn't there by choice. A child lured me there and…"

Zero cut her off, "As long as you're safe and away from those monsters. I don't need any more excuses of why you were there because frankly, I don't really give a shit. I'll see you in the morning." He continued to walk down the hallway.

Once again, Yuuki thought about what happened to her and Kaname in that room. "Wait, Zero."

Zero stopped and turned back to her. "What now? I've got to get ready for bed, and I'm not in a good mood at the moment."

_When isn't he? _"I have a question to ask you," Yuuki said. Zero said nothing as he waited for her to continue. "What would you do…if I ever became a vampire?"

Zero winced at the question, and then he gritted his teeth as he walked toward her. "What kind of question is that?" He growled. Yuuki was about to answer, but he grabbed onto her shoulders. "How _dare _you ask such a question to me, Yuuki?! I'll NEVER let that happen! NEVER! What brought that on anyway? Did Kaname put you up to this?"

Yuuki never liked it when she and Zero talk about Kaname because he had an animosity toward the pure-blood vampire for the past four years. And she never liked it when he was mad at her like this either. The pressure that he was putting on her shoulders was starting to increase and it was hurting her. "Zero…"

Zero shook her slightly. "Did he?!" Realizing that he would never let her go unless she told him, she nodded. However, Zero never let go of her shoulders, but she could tell that his anger was mixed with sadness. "Promise me that you'll never become one of those monsters, Yuuki! I won't let you!"

Yuuki looked into Zero's face. His eyes definitely held a great deal of hurt, and she felt guilty for causing it. "I promise, Zero. I won't hurt you like that again."

Zero let go of her and hugged her tightly. "You're the only friend I've got, Yuuki," he whispered to the point where he was almost sobbing. "I don't want you to leave me like this."

Yuuki returned the hug and smiled. "Don't worry, Zero. I'm not going to leave you. I promise…and I'm sorry."

That was when Zero did something unexpected. He separated from her and leaned his face next to hers. Their lips had almost touched, but he straightened himself and Yuuki looked at him confused. Two close calls in one day? What is going on with the men in her life?

"I'll see you in the morning," Zero said as he turned around and walked down the hall. Yuuki stared after him, wondering what he was thinking when he almost kissed her.

_I'll fucking kill Kaname if I have to,_ Zero thought to himself.

* * *

Senri and Rima decided to call it a night and returned to the Moon Dormitory at around midnight. As soon as they were walking down the hallway in the dormitory toward Senri's room, they immediately began to make out with one another.

"Finally, I get to have alone time with you," Rima said between kisses as she rubbed her hands over her boyfriend's body.

"You've got me wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Senri replied as he continued feel his girlfriend's body when he was kissing her.

They arrived at Senri's door and Rima opened it. "Oh shut up." She closed it with her foot and tackled Senri onto his bed. She loosened his tie and threw it onto the floor. The she unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're really fiery today," Senri remarked.

"Again, shut up and undress me," Rima snapped as she continued to make out with her boyfriend.

Senri reached for the zipper at the back of his girlfriend's dress and pulled it down. He helped her arms free and pulled it down her body, revealing her bra and panties. This aroused him even more as he cupped her breasts with his hands.

Rima moaned at the touch and took her boyfriend's blazer and shirt off him, revealing his bare chest. She undid his zipper from his pants and pulled it down. Senri kicked them off and began to undo the clasps on Rima's bra. The bra came off within seconds. He wrapped his arms around her chest and sucked on one nipple, earning a gasp. Rima fisted her hands through her boyfriend's hair as he continued to tease her nipple with his tongue. Then Senri moved on to the other nipple, licking and sucking on the small nub.

Rima gasped and moaned from the touch. "Damn it, don't stop, Senri."

While Senri was sucking and licking his girlfriend's nipples, he pulled off Rima's panties and stuck a finger in her pussy, earning a louder moan from her. "No wonder you're all fired up," he said with a smirk. He stuck a finger inside Rima's pussy far enough to hear her gasps and moans of pleasure. "You know what? Since you're naked like this, how about we have sex right here and now? I don't think Takuma will be back so soon."

"Didn't he leave early?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, but who knows what he's doing?" Senri said with a shrug. "Besides, you're so hot and sexy right now and we're alone."

Rima smirked at the comment. She slipped off Senri's boxers, revealing his hard erection. Senri pulled out his finger and they kissed passionately for a few seconds, their tongues dancing in their mouths.

At that moment, the door opened, startling them both. "Oh shit!" Senri cried as he scrambled to put his clothes back on.

Takuma walked in the room and froze on the spot when he saw Senri and Rima in each other's arms on the former's bed. Rima was naked and Senri was trying hard to put his clothes back on and blocking Takuma's view of his girlfriend. However, the damage was done; Takuma was blushing and his hand was covering his nose while he was looking the other way.

The Night Class vice president regained his composure and sighed. "Senri, I thought I told you to wrap it up. Anyway, we've got to go somewhere. However," he walked toward his bed and opens the top drawer, "take this for next time." He threw a condom toward Senri, who caught it with a scowl.

"You cock-blocking asshole," Senri grumbled, "Don't you ever knock?" Then he smirked at his friend's gesture. "Thanks though. I'm not ready to be a father just yet."

Takuma chuckled. "Yeah well, next time, you better lock the door or else I'm busting in with guns blazing."

"Actually it was," Senri started to say, but Rima elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Rima hissed while Senri rubbed the sore spot.

"Anyway, finished getting dressed," Takuma said. "We've got to leave soon."

"Level Es again?" Senri wanted to know.

"I'll tell you more on the way," Takuma answered. "Now hurry up and get dressed, you two. I'll be waiting outside." He stepped outside of the room so that Senri and Rima can get changed.

It took no more than two minutes before Senri and Rima walked out of the room. "So where are we going?" Senri asked. "And will Rima come too?"

"It's just you and me," Takuma answered. "So let's go."

"See you later and maybe we'll finish what we started when I get back," Senri said to Rima.

"I'll be waiting," Rima said. "Have fun." They kissed and Senri walked away with Takuma.

Once they had exited the dormitory, Senri averted his eyes to Takuma. "So where are we going?"

"Let me ask you this first," Takuma replied. "How long has it been since you last seen your father?"

Senri widened his eyes with shock. Now that was a strange question to ask. The brown-haired aristocrat had never seen his father's actual form in over ten years, and he never really cared about him, never had a close relationship with him. "You really are an asshole," he answered with a sigh, "I haven't seen my father in years, and I never want to speak of him. Why did you have to bring it up in the first place?"

"Because he wants to see you," Takuma answered. This made his friend even more shocked. "I know you've had problems with your father in the past, but he's still your dad."

Senri sighed. "Maybe you're right. Let's make this quick then. I want to go back to Rima."

"I promise it will," Takuma replied. They continued to walk toward the crypt together in silence.

They arrive in the crypt, and Ichiru and Bambietta are waiting for them. There was a large stone basin of water in front of them. "Did you bring him?" Bambietta asked Takuma.

"I did," Takuma replied.

"Who the hell are you people?" Senri demanded. He averted his eyes to Ichiru. "And you, you look familiar."

"That doesn't matter, Senri, but I bid you welcome," another voice joined the fray.

Senri looked around to see the source of the voice and ended up looking down when he saw the boy that Yuuki had met in the marketplace earlier. The red and blue eyes gave his identity away. "Hello, Dad," Senri said with a scowl. "I see you've found a new body."

"And I'll transfer to another," the boy said. He stuck his finger in the water and collapsed. Senri winced when he saw something moving at the bottom of the basin. A new and deeper voice spoke from the water, "And I think I found the perfect candidate. Takuma, hold him."

"Takuma, what the hell?!" Senri shouted as his friend held him in place. "You fucking traitor!"

Dark crimson plasma rose from the water and hovered in front of Senri, who thrashed against Takuma's hold. Eerie laughter echoed throughout the room as the plasma enveloped Senri, who panicked. Takuma closed his eyes and tried to tune out his friend's cries. He let go of him while the spirit continued to possess Senri.

After a few moments, everything calmed within the room, and Senri opened his eyes. His right hand was over his left eye, and he smirked evilly. "Well done, Takuma," he said in a voice that was not his own.

Takuma, Bambietta, and Ichiru knelt before him. "It was my pleasure, Rido-sama," Takuma replied.

Senri lowered his right hand, revealing a blue eye.

* * *

So Rido has possessed Senri. You'll see what this will do to Rima later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think! I also want to thank shiningmoonslayer for some ideas regarding this story as well, such as the ones in this chapter. I'll see you on the next chapter. Take care!


	8. Living for Revenge

**Chapter 8: Living for Revenge**

Kaname stared at the chess board in front of him, contemplating his next move. "So Rido has found himself a new body," he said to no one in particular. "In that case, things have gotten interesting."

He picked up a pawn piece and examined it. "If I play my pawns right, I might win this and actually be free." He put it back down onto the board. "I must concentrate these new powers and learn to control them." His eyes glowed as he continued to concentrate on the pawn, and it split and turned to dust. He smirked. "Watch out, Rido, for that will be you one day."

He stood up from his chair and noticed Ichigo in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you demonstrate your so-called powers," Ichigo answered with a scowl. "So you destroyed a pawn. So what?"

"That was but a small fraction of my power," Kaname corrected, walking toward Ichigo. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me? What do you want anyway?"

Ichigo made a noise as he scoffed. "I had a question. Earlier, you were saying that something was coming. I guess you want to protect your little girlfriend more, huh?"

Kaname scowled. "It's none of your business what relationship I have with Yuuki. However, I know there's something else on your mind."

"A mind-reader, scary," Ichigo said sarcastically, "but my real question is this: is this Rido all you're concerned about? My mother's killer…he's out there. So I'm also warning you that whatever you do, he's mine."

"So it is true," Kaname said thoughtfully. "Have you even seen him?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "He's got an anti-vampire sword that kinda resembles a scimitar, and he's tall with broad shoulders draped with a black cape."

"Stay away from him," Kaname warned abruptly.

"What?" Ichigo balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"If you seek revenge on him, give up," Kaname advised. "Face it, Ichigo. You won't last long against him. It's for your own good that you forget about your revenge and live your pathetic and miserable life. Juha Bach is as ruthless as they come. This conversation is over." He walked past Ichigo, down the hallway, and out of sight.

Ichigo tightened his fists even more to the point where his palms were cut by his own nails. He wanted to punch something, to kill someone even.

What gave Kaname the right to tell him how to live his life? This was his destiny ever since that horrible night. He swore with every breath in his body that he would avenge his mother's death…for the good of his family. It did not matter whether Kaname knew Juha or not, Ichigo was going to find a way to defeat him, even if it means immediate and nonstop training.

His memory of his mother lingered even more, and his anger caused nearby walls to crack and split. He turned to a spot next to him and punched a clean hole through the wall.

Zero entered the Moon Dormitory, wanting to give Kaname a piece of his mind. He was authorized to enter since he was part of the Disciplinary Committee, and when he saw the pure-blood, he growled. "Hey Kaname!" He shouted, reaching for his gun.

Kaname turned around. "What now, Zero?"

"I'll NEVER allow you to turn Yuuki into a vampire!" Zero yelled as he pointed his gun at Kaname. "She's all I've got, so if you take her away from me, I'll…"

He was cut off when Kaname grabbed him and slammed him hard against the wall, which cracked under pressure. "You'll what? You'll kill me?" Kaname snarled as he increased the pressure slightly, "Reality check, Zero: You can't kill me."

"You bastard," Zero hissed through his teeth. He pointed his gun to Kaname's forehead and clicked the safety off. "I can still try."

"With your cursed life, you can't," Kaname reminded him as his eyes glowed. As if it were a magnet, Zero's arm that was holding the gun slammed against the wall. "You and I want the same thing for Yuuki. I told you and made you promise that you would never betray her."

"And I've kept my word," Zero protested. "I want her to be happy; I want her to be safe. Let me go!"

Kaname backhanded Zero across the face. "You selfish piece of trash! I want her to be happy as well. Why did you think I let you live in the first place? You think trying to kill me will make her happy? This is what I was talking about. I made you promise that you wouldn't betray her, but you went back on your promise." With his free hand, he stabbed it into Zero's chest and ripped it out, blood splashing across the floor.

Zero screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his wound. Kaname let him go, and he sank to a sitting position. Blood trickled down his chin and continued to hemorrhage from the wound in his chest. He could feel death slowly creep up to him.

"You're dying, Zero," Kaname said as he sat in front of him. "You have 2 choices: die from blood loss or…" He moved to a kneeling position and bared his neck. "Take my blood and heal."

Zero growled once again. Not this again. He already took Kaname's blood before, and he hated doing it. At least it kept his inner vampire controlled the first time.

"You wanted Yuuki to be happy," Kaname said. "I'm waiting for your decision, but you don't have a lot of time. What do you want to do, Zero Kiryuu?"

Zero pulsed as his eyes glowed with his vampire lust. He gripped Kaname's shoulders and bared his fangs. "I…fucking…hate you," he weakly said before he sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck.

While Zero drank Kaname's blood, Kaname's lips turned upwards into a dark smirk. Zero's wounds healed quickly, and he could feel himself grow stronger.

He stopped biting Kaname's neck and the pure-blood stood up. "Now you may leave, but first, there's something I need to tell you. I killed Hio Shizuka and stole her power. So long, Zero." He walked down the hallway.

Zero's eyes widened as he stood up. The vampire that bit him, the vampire that killed his family and caused Ichiru to betray him…was killed by Kaname. At least he did not have to deal with people blaming him, but what would Kaname want with Shizuka's power? He knew for a fact that it was taboo to kill a pure-blood much less take their power by biting them, but he did not know what Kaname was planning. He grabbed his gun and walked down the hallway toward the exit.

"You've got a lot of nerve," a voice made him freeze. Zero looked up and saw Hanabusa Aido, who was glaring back at him. "Everyone can smell Kaname-sama's blood. You've got at least 5 seconds to leave or else… Face it, Zero; you can't take on all of us at once."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I was just leaving anyway. Besides, I don't have the time to deal with you right now." He walked out of the building, and Aido continued to glare at him.

* * *

Rukia wandered through the Moon Dormitory, searching for Ichigo. She had wanted to speak to him about what happened the previous night at the soiree.

When she walked past Senri and Takuma's room, she frowned. Something was definitely wrong with the Night Class vice president. He was usually always smiling, but now he seemed to be spaced out like something was wrong with him and his smiles had always been false. He was very distant from everyone else as well.

Rukia sighed as she continued her search for Ichigo. Maybe he is in his room. She walked down the hallway and her eyes narrowed when she saw the damage on the walls. What happened here? A struggle?

She stopped in front of Ichigo's door and knocked on the door. "Ichigo? Are you in here?" No answer came back to her. She knocked again. "Look I want to talk to you about something important, so allow me to talk to you." No answer came again. She decided to open the door, knowing that it was rude to enter someone's personal space. "Ichigo?"

Sure enough, the room was empty, but she heard banging outside. Curious, she closed the door and hurried outside of the dormitory to see where the sound was coming from. When she exited the main entrance, she quickly walked around the building and saw the source of the noise: Ichigo was slashing two kendo sticks against a stone pillar. With his aggressive strikes, Rukia could tell that he was taking out his frustration. She could also hear him grumbling as well.

"Fucking bastard…thinks I'm not good enough! I'll show him! I'll show that fucking asshole and the rest of them that I can take on that bastard that killed Mom!" He spun around every few often and continued to hit the pillar with everything he got.

Rukia watched him for a while, and her eyes softened with sympathy. So someone killed his mother; it made sense as to why he was acting like a jerk to everyone. He was trying to mask his true pain by being cold. Rukia finally understood what he truly felt.

Ichigo stopped hitting the pillar. "I can smell you from over here, and I must say that you reek."

Rukia gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "You didn't say anything like that at last night's soiree."

"I did it because my dad told me to, so fuck off," Ichigo snapped coldly. "I don't need an annoying little elf like you bothering me when I'm in a bad mood." He raised a kendo stick to strike at the pillar again.

Rukia ran up to him and disarmed him by grabbing his arm and then kneeing the upper area. To his surprise, his grip loosened on the kendo stick. "What the hell?!" He shouted, but he ducked a sideways slash coming toward his hand.

"You've got some fucking nerve and lack of common sense to call me such a thing!" Rukia snarled as she slashed the kendo stick at Ichigo once more. He blocked it with his other kendo stick. "You want to take out your aggression? You want to train to be strong enough to win? Come at me!"

She slashed several more times, and Ichigo blocked every time. "What's the big idea anyway?! Why are you, an inferior human, telling me, a pure-blood vampire what to do?"

She continued to slash at him. "First of all, I'm not human any more. Second, I don't give a fuck what race you are. Third, I understand what you're going through! My parents were killed by a vampire when I was younger, and my friend was killed by the same vampire. My life had been hell since _he_ bit me as well as killed my friend and parents. You think you're going through pain? You're not the only one! Become stronger if you truly want to win!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he continued to block her slashes. "You're really annoying, you know that? Don't you _ever _shut up? I don't fucking care what you've been through!"

"If you think I'm annoying," Rukia shot back while slashing, "then counter and attack with everything you have!"

Ichigo slashed his kendo stick above her head, and she ducked immediately and swept her kendo stick at his legs. Ichigo jumped to avoid the slash and countered with a downward slash; Rukia stepped to the side to avoid it, spun around and slashed her stick at Ichigo. He blocked it immediately, parried it off and swept his leg underneath her. Rukia jumped backwards and charged towards him for one more slash. Ichigo blocked that one and shoved her backwards. Rukia charged once more, but Ichigo flipped her over his leg and she landed on her back on the grass.

Ichigo pointed his kendo stick at her head with a smirk. "Looks like I win," he said triumphantly.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "You're good," she commented as she bent her legs up, flipped upwards and landed gracefully on her feet.

"I must admit that you're pretty good too," Ichigo returned the comment. "Where on Earth did you learn such moves?"

"My brother is a vampire hunter," Rukia answered and Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. "He had trained me in the kendo arts when I was living with him…said that they would come in handy just in case I ever decided to enter the field. Of course, I was never really interested. He decided to let that pass, even though deep inside, he might have thought that I was shaming the Kuchiki family name." She sighed and frowned. "However, that changed when that vampire bit me. He would not look at me anymore. Besides, why would a hunter become a vampire anyway? It seems ironic, don't you think?"

"That Zero Kiryuu became one…so I've heard," Ichigo said.

Rukia softened her eyes at the name. "He hates me…because I bit a girl he cares so much about."

"Kaname's 'girlfriend'," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes. "Pretentious prick…"

"You don't like President Kuran?" Rukia asked him.

"He's an asshole who was the cause of my anger tonight," Ichigo said. "I never liked him because I thought of him as a rival. Now I have a new reason for not liking him."

"I see," Rukia replied. Then she smiled. "I'm sure there's something good to come out of this."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It has given you motivation to train harder," Rukia answered. "However, I don't think hitting a pillar would really solve anything, so I'd be happy to be your training partner."

Ichigo smirked. "Sounds good to me. Hitting that pillar was pretty boring anyway."

"So truce?" Rukia held out a hand for Ichigo to shake.

"Truce," Ichigo took it and they shook hands. At that moment, he could admit something he never thought was possible: he was beginning to like this girl a lot more now. She really proved herself to him, and he knew that these training sessions that he would have with her from now on would make their bond grow stronger.

* * *

The next day was Monday and class was about to start. Some girls were conversing among themselves like always, and the topic today was regarding a new student.

"Did you hear about the new guy? Have you seen him?" One girl asked.

"Oh yeah!" Another girl answered ecstatically. "He looked so much like Zero. I wonder if they're related."

"I bet he's cute too," another girl piped in, "and I hope he's not as scary as Zero is either."

The more the girls talked about this new student, the more irritated Zero had become. They better not be talking about who he thinks they are talking about, but he knows that it is worth a try. He stood up abruptly and left the classroom.

Yori watched him leave and turned to Yuuki, who was resting her head on her desk. "Hey Yuuki, Zero seems to be leaving the classroom," she said. "Yuuki?"

"Mm?" Yuuki groaned in her sleep. She did not sleep very well because of these hallucinations and nightmares, and she was definitely not looking forward to working tonight either.

"Zero's leaving the classroom," Yori repeated. "It seems that he overheard those girls talking about a new student, someone who looks like him."

Yuuki raised her head up and rubbed her eyes. Someone that looks like Zero? _She couldn't be talking about…_ Yuuki stopped her thoughts and widened her eyes. That was impossible. Who would allow Ichiru to enroll in the Academy after what he did? She was about to stand up and follow Zero, but she became really dizzy and collapsed on the stairs.

"Yuuki!" Yori exclaimed. The students stood up from their seats and stepped to Yuuki's unconscious body to shake her awake.

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom just in time to see the commotion. "What happened to Yuuki?" She inquired.

"Yuuki collapsed!" Yori exclaimed.

"Take her to the infirmary," the teacher directed. Yori picked Yuuki up and carried her toward the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Zero saw Ichiru walking toward the classroom, wearing his Day Class uniform. His mask was missing and there was a smile on his face. "Ichiru," Zero growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, brother," Ichiru greeted. "Is it okay for a student like me to go to school here?"

"Cut the crap, Ichiru! I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking letting you come here, but I know you're planning something."

Ichiru chuckled at his brother's words. "All I did was told the Headmaster that I'm done working with vampires and I want a normal life. After all, I never had the chance to go to a real school before, so this is a big thing for me. Shouldn't you be a little more supportive of your brother, Zero?"

"I know you're lying," Zero snapped between his teeth. "You're hiding something. I just know it."

Ichiru sighed and shrugged, still smiling. "Ah well, it doesn't matter trying to get through to you," his smirk grew darker, "however, things still stand between us. One of these days, I _will_ take your life, but of course, I like to have my fun. So long, Zero." He walked past Zero, who growled and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Zero, I found you," Yori said behind him. Zero turned around to face her. "Yuuki's in the infirmary," Yori said. "She collapsed in class." Zero's eyes widened as he ran past her toward the infirmary.

Ichiru chuckled as he overheard their conversation. When he walked off, he noticed Yori's panicked expression when she ran up to Zero and hid behind a nearby pillar. "Ma'am, thanks for letting me know where Yuuki is," He said under his breath. He looked around. "Now which way is the infirmary?"

* * *

"Kaname-sama, you wanted to see me?" Aido asked as he stood before Kaname in his room. He was about to rest in his own room when he was informed that Kaname needed to see him.

"I want you to go to the Academy building at once and protect Yuuki," Kaname ordered. "Something is happening, and I want you to protect her and report back when something does. Understand?"

"Yes," Aido nodded and rushed out of the Moon Dormitory.

He tried to understand what was going on and why he would be the one to protect Yuuki. However, he did make a promise to Kaname that he would always be loyal to him no matter what. As much as he hated to admit it, he hoped that Yuuki would be alright until he got there.

He arrived at the Academy and after waving to several girls, he ran up the stairs to the infirmary. _What could she be doing there?_ Then he noticed Ichiru walking toward the infirmary as well. "Hey!"

Ichiru turned around to see Aido glaring at him. "What do you want, vampire?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aido demanded. "And I recognize you from anywhere, you were at the soiree. Are you still working for the dark side?"

"It's none of your business," Ichiru said as he pushed through the door of the infirmary.

"Hey!" Aido ran after him. He saw Ichiru take out a glass vial filled with what seemed to be a dark liquid. He held out his hand. "Whatever you're planning, I won't allow it! Hand that vial over to me…or else."

Ichiru sighed and gave Aido the vial. "I'm really not in the mood for fighting, so here."

Aido took the vial and watched Ichiru leave the infirmary. He could never figure out what point that served. Was there some back-up plan involved? Whatever that was, Aido was glad that he arrived just in time.

Yuuki yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up from the bed. She did not remember the last time she had a decent sleep. She checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:45 in the afternoon. "I…slept the whole day?" She asked to no one in particular…or so she thought.

"Apparently so," a voice made her look to her left. Aido was sitting on a chair next to her. "Morning, sleepy head."

"H-Hanabusa?" Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaname-sama sent me," Aido answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm rested…I guess," Yuuki answered. She put on her blazer and stood up from her bed.

"Hey, don't be hasty!" Aido put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not convinced that you're feeling 100%. You gave everyone a scare today…and yes, I mean those of us in the Night Class too. You need to rest, Yuuki."

"I must talk to Kaname about something," Yuuki said. "Please let me go, Hanabusa."

"I can talk to him myself. You tell me what you wanted to say, and I'll go to him."

Yuuki shook her head. "This is something that we must discuss…the two of us. I'm sorry, Hanabusa." She grabbed Artemis and dashed out of the room.

Aido ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Man, she's difficult!" Then he shrugged. "Ah well, Kaname-sama will deal with her…but just in case…" He followed behind Yuuki, prepared to defend her from anything else that would come their way.

Once they arrived at the gate, Aido opened it for her and they walked through. They continued along the long pathway toward the Moon Dormitory and entered the front exit. "Hanabusa, I think I'm fine now, so if you please," Yuuki said, slightly annoyed with Aido trailing behind her.

"Of course," He said with a nod as he left her alone.

Yuuki walked upstairs, searching for Kaname. She was not too far down the hallway when a presence alarmed her. Extending her silver pole, she struck at intruder, who caught the weapon immediately. Then she widened her eyes when she saw who startled her. "Kaname!"

Kaname sighed when he gazed into Yuuki's eyes—sparks crackling at his fingertips that grasped Artemis. "Yuuki, aren't you supposed to be resting? I've given the Night Class a night off so that you can restore your strength."

Yuuki restored her pole to its diminutive size. "I thank you for your concern, Kaname, but I really need to talk to you. Lately, I've been having nightmares and hallucinations, and they've been stressing me."

"Which is why you need rest," Kaname continued.

"But what bothers me the most is that I have a feeling that they could be linked to my past," Yuuki added to her explanation. "I want…I want to know more about my past, and since you found me that night, you must know about it."

Kaname sighed. "Yuuki, it's kind of hard to explain…"

"Then you must know!" Yuuki interrupted. "Please tell me! Everything! Why do I think of my past and all I see is blood?"

"It's covered in blood maybe," Kaname guessed. He sighed once again. "I promise I'll tell you…eventually, but there's something I want you to do for me."

"Anything, Kaname," Yuuki said.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist. "I love you, Yuuki. I want to be there for you, I want to continue to protect you, and I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I want you to become…my lover."

"Your lover?" Yuuki repeated. "But didn't you propose to me at the soiree?"

"I thought it was a little too sudden, so I want to slow things down with you. What do you say?"

Yuuki blushed as she gazed into Kaname's eyes. Her troubles have always been a mile away every time she was with him, and when she was in his arms, she felt safe and happy. She would trade anything to be with him, and the answer to his question was a very easy one. "I will, but you must also promise to tell me about my past."

Kaname nodded and brought his head down to Yuuki's lips. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck, careful not to touch Artemis to his skin, and they kissed in the middle of the hallway.

Rima walked down the hallway. She had not seen Senri or Takuma all weekend since they left her outside their room. When she saw Kaname and Yuuki kissing in the hallway, she twitched with irritation as she passed them. "Oh get a room, you two," she snapped.

Several hours later, evening fell and Yuuki was in her room, resting like she promised Kaname. The Night Class had their night off, but they were oblivious to the threatening danger that was heading their way.

Ichiru stood in front of the gate that lead to the Moon Dormitory and greeted Takuma and Senri—possessed by Rido (we'll call him Rido-Senri)—as they came into view. "Welcome back."

"Yes," Rido-Senri replied, "Takuma, open the gate."

"Yes, Rido-sama," Takuma said with a nod as he opened the gate for them. They entered through the enormous doorway and continued along the walkway.

"So is it time to capture that Rukia girl?" Ichiru asked Takuma.

"It is," Takuma replied affirmatively. "Aizen-sama wants her alive and unharmed."

"You'll show me where she is, right?" Ichiru asked.

"Of course," Takuma nodded.

"There are things that I need to take care of too," Rido-Senri said, "such as pay a visit to my not-so-cute nephew."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Rido-Senri walked inside the dormitory while Takuma and Ichiru walked around the building. "She's around here," Takuma said.

Unbeknownst to their arrival, Rukia and Ichigo slashed at each other in a kendo spar. Ichigo blocked Rukia's attack, spun around and countered with a slash of his own stick. Rukia blocked that attack and slashed at Ichigo's abdomen. He blocked that, brought up their sticks and slashed through her defense. Rukia dodged the attack and countered with a slash of her own, which Ichigo blocked.

"Well this is a miracle," Takuma spoke up, startling the two of them, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki finally getting along. How touching…but how disappointing this must be for you, Ichigo-sama. We're taking Rukia."

Rukia was speechless at Takuma's words. _Taking…me? Where? Why? What's going on? _

Ichigo stepped in front of them and threw his kendo stick away. "I don't know what your intentions are, Ichijou, but Rukia is fine where she is now. Back off…traitor."

"I-Ichijou-san! Why?!" Rukia demanded when she finally found her voice. "First you go missing and then…"

"Come with us quietly and everything will be explained," Takuma said. "An old acquaintance would like to see you…I serve under him now."

Knowing whom Takuma was talking about, Rukia shook her head and stepped backwards. Ichigo blocked their view of hers. "I'm not allowing you to lay a hand on her!" Dark energy surrounded his arms and his eyes glowed.

Rukia stared incredulously as this happened in front of him. _Is…this Ichigo's special ability? _She noticed the black energy forming single-bladed, cleaver-like swords in each of his hands.

However, before they could be completed, Ichiru took out his gun and fired on the right side of Ichigo's stomach. The dark energy disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal as he fell to his knees, his eyes widening with shock. Ichigo brought a hand up to his stomach and hissed in pain. "Damn it!" He cursed. He could not get up; the pain was too much for him to bear.

"Grab her now," Ichiru said as he pointed his gun to Ichigo's head.

Takuma stepped toward Rukia and grabbed her arm, earning a gasp and resistance from her. "Let me go!" She screamed. "ICHIGO!"

Takuma leaned closer to Rukia's ear and whispered, "Forgive me." Using the end of the scabbard that held his katana, he struck it on the side of Rukia's head. This knocked her unconscious and he caught her when she fell.

"Rukia!" Ichigo managed to say despite the intense pain.

Takuma stomped on him, and he fell to the ground, panting. "Quiet," he snapped. Then he averted his eyes to Ichiru. "Leave him for now. A bullet from an anti-vampire gun will just make him suffer. Ending his life now would be beneficial to him, so let him suffer a little while longer."

Ichiru smirked and put the safety back on his gun. "Good idea," he commented.

"Let's go," Takuma suggested, "and quickly. A limo is waiting to take us back to Las Noches." Ichiru nodded and they left the area.

Ichigo continued to pant as they watched them leave. He was powerless to help his mother, and he was powerless to protect Rukia. Why do things like this keep happening? "Rukia!" The pain was so severe that tears ran down his cheeks. He could not heal, and he felt like he was on fire or underneath acid. "Rukia!"

* * *

Damn, poor Ichigo. The drama continues next chapter when the war is about to begin. Renji and Byakuya also make an appearance as well, and you will see what Aizen truly wants with Rukia as well. Until that happens, let me know in the review box below what you think of this chapter. Take care!


	9. The Two Progenitors

**Chapter 9: The Two Progenitors**

Takuma and Ichiru hurried toward the front steps of the Academy grounds where, on the other side, a limousine was parked and waiting for them. Takuma was carrying Rukia on his shoulders and was starting to regret what was happening. However, he could not express his true opinions…not with Ichiru there.

Three vampires jumped in front of them, and they halted immediately. "Hanabusa, Ruka, Akatsuki," Takuma whispered.

"My suspicions about you were correct after all," Aido said with a glare as the ground between them became an icy patch. "This is the end of the line, Takuma. You shall not pass any of us."

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to if you don't move out of the way," Takuma stated as he transferred Rukia over to Ichiru's shoulders, which he allowed. Then he placed a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Like what Hanabusa said," Kain said coolly, "You shall go no further, so don't move…or else." Three fireballs appeared behind him.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no choice," Takuma said as he withdrew his katana and threw his scabbard to the side.

Then with a burst of speed, he charged toward the three. He dodged a glare from Ruka, and slashed at Kain, who sent his fireballs toward him and jumped backwards.

Takuma slashed through the flames, charged toward Kain and slashed again. Any burns caused by the flames were healed within seconds. All what Kain could do was blast more fire and dodge his opponent's attacks. Takuma dodged the flames and continued his slash attacks.

Aido noticed that his cousin was being overwhelmed so he stepped in to help. He burst forward and fired an ice blast from behind. Kain blasted more flames from the other side. Takuma jumped up and flipped backward several times to avoid the attacks. A crimson glow appeared in Ruka's eyes, and Takuma quickly dodged it before it could enslave him.

"You think that just because you're the closest thing to a pure-blood than the rest of us that you can just get away with something like this? You're wrong, you fucking traitor!" Aido shouted as he charged toward Takuma, who dodged an incoming kick.

"And I'm telling you that it's not my choice!" Takuma shot back as he dodged more punches and kicks. He knew that if he came into contact with Aido, he would be frozen solid within seconds.

"Bullshit!" Aido yelled as he fired another ice blast at Takuma. "You know what will happen if Kaname-sama finds out?"

Takuma froze at the question, unsure of what to say. His body shivered slightly at the thought. However, he snapped back to reality when he dodged the ice blast.

"Basically," Aido continued as he fired more ice blasts, "You signed a death wish when you chose to betray us all! We probably don't have the power to kill you, but Kaname-sama does!"

Takuma dodged the ice blasts with amazing speed and reactivity. He realized that Aido was right. Kaname is a pure-blood vampire, and Takuma had seen how horrifying he can become if something infuriated him. However, he was also living in fear under another very powerful pure-blood vampire…two in fact. He was not sure about Ichigo, but why do pure-bloods have to be tyrannical at times?

Ichiru sighed in impatience as he drew his gun. "Takuma!" He shouted. "Quit idling so that we can get a move on!"

Aido sneered at Ichiru's words. "I wouldn't think that you would take orders from a human either."

"I'm not taking orders from him," Takuma corrected as he charged toward Aido and slashed his katana. "You don't know what it's like being forced to work for Aizen-sama and Juha-sama. Either way, I've signed a death wish no matter what!" He continued to slash his katana multiple times.

Aido winced as he dodged Takuma's attacks. _Did he just say Aizen-sama and Juha-sama in the same sentence? _He had heard about both of them—how they were currently in hiding after committing such vile and unforgivable acts.

Kain's eyes widened as he saw two men behind Ruka. One of the men made a large, double-bladed sword appear by grasping at his cross pendant and raised it over his head. "RUKA!" He screamed as he ran toward her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away before the man could make his attack.

"Akatsuki?" Ruka asked as she stared at Kain with surprised eyes. Kain glared at the newcomers. Ichiru fired his gun and Kain hissed as pain overtook his left shoulder. He loosened his grip on Ruka and she stood up immediately. "Akatsuki! You're hurt!" Kain grasped his bleeding shoulder and panted.

"Akatsuki!" Aido shouted. However, while he was distracted with what was going on, he created an opening for Takuma to attack.

Takuma stabbed Aido through the stomach, and the younger aristocrat choked on the blood that spewed from his mouth. "I told you I didn't want to do this, but like I said, you left me no choice."

"Trai…tor," Aido managed to choke out before falling into unconsciousness.

Takuma walked toward his scabbard and sheathed his katana. Then he walked toward Ginjou, Tsukishima, and Ichiru, who was pointing his gun toward Kain and Ruka. He placed a hand on Ichiru's gun. "Leave them be," he said, "The more time we spend around here, the more impatient Aizen-sama and Juha-sama get. So let's go." He averted his eyes to Tsukishima and Ginjou. "And I didn't ask for your help."

Ginjou placed his blade on his shoulders and scowled at his fellow aristocrat. "You were takin' too long."

"And besides," Tsukishima said, "remember where your loyalties lie. You're with us now, and you won't be going back to them anytime soon."

Ichiru put away his gun and adjusted Rukia on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here," he suggested. They walked down the stairs toward the limousine.

Ruka stared after them as they left. She could not believe that Takuma stood up for them like that, especially after betraying them. Was he still struggling with his loyalties? She focused her attention back to Kain, who was still gripping his injured shoulder tightly. His left arm was limp from the damaged tendons. "Don't worry, Akatsuki, I'm going to get you the help you need."

She carefully helped him up and they walked back to the Moon Dormitory. When she noticed Aido lying unconscious not too far away, she walked toward him and managed to put him on her shoulders. Then she and Kain continued to walk toward the dormitory. "Can't believe that bastard betrayed us," Kain trailed off and Ruka nodded in agreement.

* * *

While everything was going on outside, Kaname narrowed his eyes as he watched the one whom he considered his best friend knock Rukia out. _So Takuma is a traitor, _he thought to himself. _I'll have to deal with him later, but first… _He saw Ichigo lying barely conscious and walked out of his room. However, he found himself face-to-face with Rido-Senri.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kaname?" Rido-Senri asked with a sadistic smile.

"Rido," Kaname snarled under his breath.

"I want to thank you for killing my fiancée," Rido-Senri said. "Shizuka Hio had become such a bother over the years, and I thought that locking her up would make a difference."

"I didn't do it for you," Kaname snapped.

Rido-Senri frowned at Kaname's attitude toward him. "You can hate me however you like, but the fact still remains that you're still my servant. And also, you know that you can't kill me due to my power over you. I'll continue to target Yuuki as well. She may be a human, but…"

"Stay away from Yuuki!" Kaname shouted, his eyes glowing red from rage.

Rido-Senri smirked. "Well, if you don't want me to target Yuuki's blood so that I can finally get my body back, revive me using yours."

Kaname said nothing; he continued to glare at his "uncle" with pure hatred and fury.

Rido-Senri turned around, "It's your decision," he said, "but I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Either way, I _will_ get my body back so that I can continue to spread terror throughout this wretched world along with Aizen and Juha. So long, Kaname."

Kaname clenched his teeth and fists tightly. All he ever wanted was to be free, like any other pure-blood vampire would be. Why would he have to be forced to be put under Rido's spell…to be forced to work for him like some slave? The answer was simple: Rido revived him from his coffin by sacrificing the life of an infant…an event that caused him so much guilt and disgust because of the pain that it brought to the parents of that child. Because of the intensity of his rage, the windows in his room shattered and the walls split along the middle.

He looked out the window once again at the unconscious body of Ichigo Kurosaki and narrowed his eyes. Then he hurried out of his room toward that area.

Rido-Senri was just exiting the building when he was confronted by Rima. Silence fell between them for a moment as a breeze blew through their hair.

"I don't know who you are or what you want," Rima said, "but I know that you're _not_ Senri and I can tell that you're pure evil." She got into a fighting stance and sparks crackled at her fingertips. "So I'm going to stop you from doing whatever it is that you're planning on doing."

"So this is the girl that Senri loves so much," Rido-Senri said with a sadistic smile. "I can tell he has good taste, but I'm wondering how he would react when his precious girlfriend is mercilessly slaughtered...by his own hands." He bit into his fingers and his blood hardened into a whip.

"You bastard!" Rima screamed as she charged toward Rido-Senri.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yagari was patrolling near the crypt, looking for any suspicious activity. To pass the time, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

When he made his first puff, he raised an eyebrow when he saw two hooded figures carrying something into the crypt. Realizing that this was suspicious enough, he managed to get a closer look at them, making sure that he was not seen.

His eyes widened at the object they were carrying: a black coffin covered by a pair of crossing chains. There was something familiar about that coffin, and he did not like the odds of who could possibly inside.

He made sure that he was out of hearing range and quickly took his cell phone. After quickly dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up on the other side.

At the Vampire Hunters Association headquarters, Byakuya Kuchiki sighed as he filled out paperwork at his desk. This was going to be another long night shift, he was sure of it—not like he had anything better to do on a night like this. His life was devoted to his work, and he planned to keep it that way for a very long time.

The phone on the right side of his desk rang and he immediately picked it up with another sigh. "Byakuya Kuchiki," he said in an almost monotone voice, "state your business."

"Hello Byakuya, I've got urgent news," Yagari said.

"Yagari," Byakuya replied. "What is it?"

Yagari looked around to make sure that no one had spotted him. "Two hooded figures had entered the crypt near Cross Academy, carrying a black coffin locked tight with two chains. I've got a bad feeling about who could be inside that coffin."

This bit of news made Byakuya wince slightly. "And are you sure that this was what they're carrying?" He inquired.

"Yes, sir," Yagari affirmed. "It looked very suspicious. I think tonight will be the night that Rido Kuran gets his body back."

Byakuya nodded in understanding. "Don't do anything at the moment, Yagari. Report this to Kaien Cross. I'm sure that he will cancel whatever classes in that school of his. After all, the Cross Academy grounds are not safe for human students."

"I agree, sir," Yagari nodded in agreement. "I'll see you soon." He turned off his phone and hurried toward the Academy building, praying that those hooded figures have not smelled him yet. He knew that he would probably defend himself anyway, but he had to take those extra precautions.

Byakuya pressed a button on the main body to go back to the dial tone and dialed a number on the keypad.

In his home, Renji Abarai snored beside his girlfriend, Tatsuki, on their bed. Suddenly, his phone rang, causing his eyes to snap open. With a groan, he reached for the phone and pressed the send button to connect the call. "Hey," he greeted with a very tired voice.

"Renji, urgent news," Byakuya said. "Come to the office immediately." He hung up his phone.

This caused Renji to wake up slightly. He clicked his phone off, sat up with a yawn, and put his shirt back on.

When he stood up from the bed, Tatsuki stirred awake and sat up. "Renji, what are you doing?" She glanced at the clock. "It's 1:30 am."

"I've got to go to the office, babe," Renji answered as he put on a pair of jeans. "Byakuya called with some urgent news." He grabbed his holster and took out his shotgun. Then he grabbed some ammo and loaded it until it was completely full.

Tatsuki sighed. "You be careful out there, alright?"

Renji smiled at her and kissed her lips. "I will, Tatsuki. Don't wait up." He slung his shotgun over his shoulders and walked out of the room to finish preparing for his departure.

Tatsuki watched him leave and smiled. She was proud of him and his line of work, but at the same time, she was worried about him. She knew that vampires were very powerful and dangerous beings and she had heard stories of hunters failing to exterminate them. She hoped that Renji would not be one of those casualties. "Come back home safely," she whispered as she lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes. The pain seemed to have disappeared, but his side continued to throb a little. He looked down and saw white bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Someone must have found him and taken care of him, but who? He looked around the room and realized that he was in his own bed. Sighing, he lay still on his back, wondering what happened and how long he was out for.

Then it suddenly hit him. He remembered that he was sparring with Rukia when _they_ came to kidnap her. He tried to protect her, but he was shot by an anti-vampire gun and the other, Takuma Ichijou, knocked her out and put her on his shoulders. Ichigo was confused as to why Takuma would want to betray his fellow Night Class students. What was his deal?

Either way, it angered him to no end. _I should be healed by now, right? _He thought to himself, _I'll go after them. They haven't gone too far. I'll personally go after them, make them pay for what happened, and then bring Rukia home. _"I'm coming, Rukia," he whispered as he immediately sat up.

However, he was immediately pushed back onto his bed. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded. "Your wounds aren't healed yet, so lie back down and rest."

Ichigo scowled when he heard that voice. He turned to face the speaker and looked into the eyes of Kaname Kuran. "Bastard," He hissed through his teeth, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Kaname sat back in his chair and his eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Considering that it was I who saved you, you should owe me that much."

"Why the hell would _you_ of _all _people save me?" Ichigo snapped. "And I don't owe you anything."

Kaname took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "First of all, in another life, I was a doctor, hence why I was able to treat your wounds. Second, everyone else is busy and I couldn't allow a fellow vampire such as yourself to suffer…not if you have unfinished business to take care of."

"Then allow me to go over there and save Rukia!" Ichigo argued. "I can't allow them to do whatever they're planning with her!" He sat up once again but was pushed back down.

"Are you stupid?!" Kaname growled, his eyes glowing red. "You think rushing into enemy territory with your condition will be enough to get Rukia back? Think again! Your wounds aren't healed yet! If this were a normal wound, then fine, I would let you go. However, a wound from an anti-vampire weapon takes a very long time to heal. Also, Aizen Sosuke and Juha Bach are there! Be smart and think about recovering first."

"How the hell do you know that?" Ichigo asked. "How do you know Juha?"

"I know instinctively that Aizen and Juha are somewhere outside of town," Kaname answered. "And how do I know Juha? In another life, he and I were partners."

"Why do you keep saying, 'in another life'?" Ichigo questioned. "What do you mean?"

Kaname sighed. "Juha Bach and I…we're the progenitors of our respective clans." Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise. "We're among the oldest of all vampires and the only ones still alive today. It's a long story."

"I want to know everything about him," Ichigo said. "I want to know why you two are still around."

"A thousand years ago," Kaname started his explanation, "we were travelers—nomads who traveled from place to place in search for survival. Humans were decreasing in numbers because of a great climate change. However, we also needed to survive and it was either us or them. Juha and I were unstoppable. _Nothing_ could touch us. You could say that we were like gods—superior, powerful, immortal. We were despicable but it couldn't be helped. However, things changed when we arrived in one town and my eyes opened forever."

_**Flashback – 1,000 years ago**_

Kaname and Juha arrived in a small town that stood in shambles. Famine had fallen and the streets were in poor condition. People had fallen ill due to the uninhabitable condition of the atmosphere. Kaname's eyes softened when they entered the town.

"Let's put them out of their misery, don't you agree, Kaname?" Juha said with a grin.

"No, go on ahead," Kaname replied. "I'm staying."

"What the hell?!" Juha exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind?! Don't get sentimental on me; it will just make you weak. We have our pride! You think you're just going to throw it away?!"

"I've made up my mind," Kaname trailed off. "Go on ahead and leave this place." He turned around to glare at his companion. "You're no longer needed. I'll take care of myself from here on."

"Traitor," Juha snarled. "Go ahead, have your fun. However, I'll make you regret it." He marched in another direction.

Kaname continued to walk into the town and began to live among the people. He just told them that he was a visitor who would help them, and they believed him mainly because of their desperate struggle. They were grateful for the help that he had given them, and the sick grew stronger due to his expertise in medicine. He was considered a hero in their eyes; someone whom they could really look up to. The once poor town became a thriving one, and not only he was their healer, he was also their mayor.

However, years went by and the townspeople became very suspicious of their hero. "Lord Kaname!" a man cried, "Are the rumours true? It's said at night you've made villagers fall asleep to take small amounts of blood from them. You rarely come outside during the day. You've shared your blood with us when we needed medicine and your appearance hasn't changed since my father was young."

"An aberration! A monster!" A woman cried.

"You monster!" Another man shouted. "Give us back our blood! Give us your blood! You're not like us! Give us your medicinal blood! Or better yet, get out!"

Kaname stepped back when the mob marched toward him, carrying torches, farming tools, and any other object they could use for a weapon. He knew that he had overstayed his welcome despite what he had done to help the town thrive. He turned and fled the town, dodging anything that was thrown at him.

As soon as he was a mile away, he met a strange woman in a white cloak. "Kaname," she said.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's only natural for humans to be scared of those with powers they don't understand," the woman said, ignoring Kaname's questions. "We need to live apart from them for their sake as well." She held out a hand for Kaname to take. "Come live with your kind." Hesitantly, Kaname took her hand and she led him to a coven full of men and women wearing white cloaks.

Realizing that he did not drink blood for a while, Kaname became dizzy and collapsed. The woman that rescued him caught him when he fell. He could barely make out the voices of the woman who found him and another before his eyes closed.

When he came to, he could hear more voices nearby and from what he overheard, it seemed that they were discussing something very serious.

"I'm worried…There are those who creating 'servants' indiscriminately. There's no need for so many of them…"

"And the servants need blood to sustain themselves…"

"I have a bad feeling about this. They say it's what both sides want, but…I don't believe it."

Kaname blinked but his weakness overtook him once more and his eyes closed with exhaustion.

"Kaname, wake up," the voice of the woman that saved him spoke. Kaname groaned as he opened his eyes once more. "I've never seen one of us collapse like you did… It's because you still haven't selected a 'servant' yet."

"Or maybe…I don't remember the last time I…" Kaname managed to speak.

The woman nodded and pulled back her sleeve to show Kaname her arm. "Drink," She said. Kaname looked at her. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to use your fangs. Drink," She repeated.

Kaname sunk his fangs into her arm and did as she told him, relishing in the liquid that he had been living on. He stopped biting her arm and she covered it once again. His mind wandered to the conversation that he had overheard. "Those vampires that were turning humans into slaves," He said, "could one of them be…Juha Bach?"

The woman's eyes widened and she softened them once again. "It could very well be," she answered. Kaname's eyes narrowed. "You knew him?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded, remembering the last words Juha had told him before he left. _He's going to make me regret it?_ _I have no regrets…however… _He remembered his crimes that he had committed with Juha and suspicious acts that he had done in that town, and he looked up at the woman. "There's something that I must ask of you in return. I need your help. I must control this…this inner demon that's within me. I know this is a bit sudden…but…"

The woman nodded. "I understand what you want from me, and I shall do whatever I can to help you even though you can't keep it suppressed forever. After all, you let your people run you off your land. You left without so much of an obligation, and it wasn't because you couldn't be bothered to put up a fight." She embraced him. "You're a kind boy…Kaname."

Kaname closed his eyes. This was the first time he had ever felt true love from anyone. Even though, he hardly knew about this woman, he felt that he could trust her more than anyone. He separated from her and gazed into her eyes. "Even though I was no different than…"

"Even still, you redeemed yourself when you decided to help that town and gain their trust," the woman replied.

Kaname smiled softly as they once again shared an embrace. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one," the woman replied, "but you may call me the Ancestress."

Time went by and the situation grew worse. The army of slaves grew bigger within record time and Juha grinned at his work. Soon his revenge will be complete, and he was anticipating every moment of it.

A horse sped through the army and its rider, the Ancestress, steered through the crowd. Kaname was behind her, amazed at the numbers of the slaves that surrounded them. "There are so many," Kaname said in wonder.

"Yes," the Ancestress replied as she continued to steer her horse, "The number of humans has finally increased, but more than half our members are thinking about turning every human into one of our own. They want loyal slaves of their own." She pushed Kaname off her horse and he landed with cat-like balance. "You must use your powers to stop them! Go!"

Kaname stared at her without a word.

"The only way to stop more servants is to destroy the source. Then we'll do something about the servants who have lost their masters. I don't relish destroying our kind after I searched them out." She looked back at Kaname. "I'm sorry for asking you to do such an unpleasant job. Forgive me, Kaname."

"I'll be fine," Kaname assured her. "But you look pale. Are you alright?" He brought up a hand to touch her face.

The Ancestress smiled. "I'm all right. Everyone is working so very hard for this." Their faces grew closer together and they shared what seemed to be their final kiss. Kaname could feel a tear running down his cheek for he could tell that this would be the end. "You're a kind boy, Kaname," She said when they separated, "Work hard even though I won't be with you." And after those final words, she nudged her horse with her heel and rode off out of sight.

Kaname stared after her, emotion filling his cold heart. However, he knew that this was not the time to cry. He stood up tall and his eyes glowed. "Go home," he whispered. "Go home, all of you!"

At that moment, the servants felt a sensation well up within them. Kaname could hear voices all around him as the servants slowly left the area.

When the area was empty, Kaname was face to face with Juha Bach and his eyes narrowed as Juha smiled maliciously back at him. "Have any regrets yet, Kaname?" Juha asked. "Soon, that woman will die and you'll once again be all alone. Such a shame you had to choose this path."

Kaname turned his back on his former friend. "We will meet again, Juha. This time, I won't be afraid to kill you with my bare hands."

"You've turned into a coward, Kaname!" Juha called after him, but Kaname had already disappeared.

When Kaname heard that the Ancestress ripped her heart out and threw it into a furnace, he was overcome with more emotion than he could ever handle. She was everything to him—she was his mentor, his lover, his savior. He felt lost without her; nothing in this life mattered to him but her.

The Ancestress' heart formed an element, which became a base for anti-vampire weapons, and with these weapons, humans have begun to take arms against the vampires that threatened their existence. Making sure he was out of any hunter's sight, Kaname infiltrated the forgery. He had come up with an idea to fight against Juha and put an end to him, even though he knew of the risks it could take.

He noticed a sword propped against a crate. It was a simple sword—white hilt, white curved hand-guard, dual-edged blade. Kaname narrowed his eyes when he walked toward it. He grasped the hilt, but it sent a shock through his hand. He hissed in surprise and pulled his hand back. Realizing that he was going nowhere, he had to try again to take the sword. He grasped it again, and even though it continued to reject him, he ignored the pain. Making sure that he was not seen, he quickly ran out of the forgery.

It was not long before he met up with Juha, who was also wielding an anti-vampire sword. Blood had stained his robes, and Kaname could tell that he killed a hunter and stole his sword.

"So this is it, Kaname," Juha said.

"Afraid so," Kaname replied. He got into a fighting stance. "I should have known that you would be the one who caused her to sacrifice herself."

"You were a naïve fool to think that you could fall in love and side with humans," Juha said as he also got into a fighting stance. "You've grown soft over the years, Kaname, and I will make sure that you will fall because your mistakes."

"Not if I do it first!" Kaname charged toward Juha and slashed. Juha dodged the slash and countered with a slash of his own sword, which Kaname blocked.

Over and over, they slashed at one another. Juha slashed at Kaname, who blocked and countered with a slash of his own. Juha slashed several more times in a fast motion, and Kaname jumped back, making sure to avoid every slash. "You used to be smart," Juha said as he continued to slash Kaname. "We were like brothers and yet, _you _chose to side with those inferior humans, the very creatures that we _prey_ on! Looking at you makes me sick!" He made a wide slash, which Kaname dodged by jumping out of the way.

"I've got no excuse for that," Kaname shot back as he charged once again. "Yes, we were like brothers, but I have changed!"

The two opponents slashed once more and stalled in the centre. Juha kicked Kaname in the stomach, pushing him back, and slashed him once more. Kaname blocked and slashed several more times. Juha blocked each attack easily and slashed downward, causing Kaname to jump back. They charged at one another one more time, and once they collided, a cloud of dust covered them for a moment.

Once the dust settled, they were on the other side of each other, both covered with slashes from each other's weapons. Blood splashed from a wound on Kaname's side and he hissed from the pain, propping himself up against a wall.

He slowly turned around at Juha. Blood gushed from a wound on his stomach and he fell on his knees. "We'll just…call it a draw, but…I will…recover," he croaked out as he fell onto the ground. His sword lay beside him.

"Fair enough," Kaname trailed off. He stumbled through the empty street, using anything he could find to keep himself upright.

A mausoleum stood in front of him, and he staggered toward it, thinking that this might be his final resting place. He opened the door and stepped through, panting from the wound that burned at his side. _Just…a little more_.

A black coffin stood in front of him and he made it way toward it. _Perfect. _He knelt in front of it, placed the sword on a table beside it, and opened it. Sure enough, it was empty and Kaname smiled weakly. He stepped inside, lay down inside and closed the coffin lid.

_**Present**_

"I was inside that coffin for the next several hundred years," Kaname concluded, "Since the Ancestress died and I took care of Juha, there was nothing else for me in that world. I was insignificant…empty…with nothing else to live for. I thought that I was asleep forever…until Rido came along and revived me by sacrificing the life of an infant boy who just happened to be named after me. I reverted my form to that of an infant and was able to start my life over.

"Juha, on the other hand, was revived by a man named Aizen Sosuke, the same vampire that bit Rukia and killed her family. Together, these two became criminals, which put them on the most wanted list at the Hunters' Association."

Ichigo said nothing. He could understand that Kaname had gone through so much the past millennium. However, he knew that his rivalry with him was still the same.

Kaname stood up from his chair. "Now that I've told you everything, I hope you understand where I was coming from when I warned you about Juha. However, if you truly feel like this is something you must do for the good of your family, do what you wish. However, you won't succeed without help. The decision is yours, Kurosaki. For now, however, rest and recover from your injuries. There's something I need to take care of." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo stared after him and sighed. So Juha is that strong. He knew that this would not be easy; so maybe he might take Kaname's advice into consideration. His eyes closed as he drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

And another chapter is done! For the flashback, I used Vampire Knight Volume 13 (chapters 62-63). I understand that Kaname tells Yuuki about his past after the Cross Academy war against Rido. However, since Juha plays a part in this too, I figured that it would be more fitting that I have Kaname tell Ichigo about his past. So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Dawn of War

Note: I made a typo in the previous chapter. Kaname and Juha are over ten thousand years old, not a thousand. I apologize if this stirs up any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dawn of War**

_Kaien Cross found himself in front of an old mansion, his trench coat flowed behind him in the breeze. He looked up at a lit window on the second floor and could make out the silhouette of a woman getting dressed. He blushed at the sight and stepped closer to get a better view. _

_The woman stepped out onto the balcony; her long, dark hair hung in pieces over her dark eyes and flowed in waves to her waist. Kaien was mesmerized by her beauty. She was like a goddess, so serene, so perfect. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. This was Juuri Kuran, a pure-blood vampire who inspired Kaien to establish his school and retire from the vampire hunter profession._

"_Hello, Kaien," The woman greeted with a smile; her voice dark and smooth, just like the breeze that blew between them._

"_Juuri," Kaien returned the greeting. "It's great to see you."_

_Juuri stepped over the railing of her balcony and leapt down, landing perfectly on her feet. Kaien compared her to an angel when she flew through the air. He stepped toward her and gently touched her cheek as though she would break._

"_It's great to see you too, Kaien," Juuri replied. "I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter."_

"_Anything for you," Kaien said with a smile. "It was the least I could do after what I tried to do to you and your family."_

_She smiled seductively. "Let me _really_ show my gratitude to you."_

_Kaien was thoughtful for a moment. What could she possibly mean? Then he realized what she was implying and blushed. Oh… "Wh-what about Haruka?"_

_Juuri pushed him down to the ground and lay on top of him. "He's dead but you're whom I _really_ want, Kaien Cross." She giggled seductively as she pressed her lips against his._

_Kaien wrapped his arms around Juuri and returned the kiss, smiling triumphantly. _Sorry, Haruka, don't mean to steal your wife, but…boo yeah! _He thought to himself._

Yagari walked into Kaien's office when he saw the headmaster asleep at his desk. His chair was tilted backwards against the back wall and his feet were on the desk. He was mumbling something in his sleep that went along the lines of, "oh yeah, Juuri. I love it when you call me Big Poppa, you sexy thing."

Yagari's eyebrow twitched. _Fucking idiot,_ he thought to himself. He walked towards Kaien and punched him out his seat. "Hey jackass, wake up! Damn it!" He shouted.

Startled, Kaien woke up and looked around."Who hit me? Who's there? Zero, was that you again? How many times have I told you to not bother me when I'm in a meeting?" He looked up and saw Yagari standing over him. "Yagari, long time, no see," he said, "When did you get here?"

Yagari's eyebrow twitched once again. "Long enough to walk in on your dream, and for the record, you saw me several hours ago."

"And what a great dream you walked in on." Kaien smiled as he pictured Juuri's face in his mind.

"She's been dead for over 10 years," Yagari reminded him. "Move on. Besides, you never got your chance with her because she was a vampire who would never go for someone like you. Also, she was already married."

Kaien stood up, brushed himself off, and picked up his chair before he sat back down. "Yeah, yeah," he waved off his friend's comment. "So what'cha in for?"

"We need to talk," Yagari answered.

"Go on," Kaien said. Yagari told him what he had seen near the crypt, and Kaien's expression turned serious as he listened. He furrowed his eyebrows when Yagari finished his report. "I see," he said, "Well, if Rido _were_ to be awakened, then it looks like we've got some trouble on our hands. And then there's Aizen and Juha. Does the Association know about this?"

Yagari nodded. "I've reported this to Byakuya Kuchiki, who I'm sure has alerted Renji about this as well."

"I'll be looking forward to hearing from them then," Kaien said. "If they were to come here, I wonder what it would do to Rukia-chan."

"Another thing," Yagari added, "Rukia has been kidnapped."

Kaien widened his eyes with shock. "What?!"

"I saw Ichiru Kiryuu and Takuma Ichijou carry her to the exit," Yagari explained.

"Takuma?!" Kaien repeated. "_Our _Takuma?!" He buried his face in his hands. "Oh my god…this is dreadful news!" He picked up the phone at his desk and pressed a button. "Come on…pick up…come on…pick up… damn it!" He slammed the phone back onto its base.

"What?" Yagari asked.

"Kaname's not there!" Kaien exclaimed. "This is bad. What could that boy be up to?"

"Who knows?" Yagari asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm pretty sure he found out already."

"And Ichiru too," Kaien said. "I thought he told me that he was done working for vampires. That silver-tongued liar…and to think I invited him for dinner."

"Well, people don't change," Yagari replied, "besides, if that were me, I wouldn't attend either…mainly because of that ridiculous cat apron you always wear."

"Hey! That apron is adorable!" Kaien argued.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Kaien immediately picked it up. "Cross Academy."

"Headmaster Kaien Cross," Byakuya greeted.

Kaien's face grew cheerful when he heard Byakuya's voice on the other end of the line. "Byakuya! Long time no talk!"

"I've got no time for your foolish enthusiasm," Byakuya said. "Renji and I will be there momentarily so that we can discuss what's been happening at that school of yours. And nothing bad better not have happened to my sister or you'll live to regret it." He hung up the phone.

Kaien slowly hung up his phone with a dazed look on his face. "This is starting to become a very stressful night," he trailed off. "They're coming by the way."

"Knew it," Yagari replied. "And what did I tell you when you first established this school?"

"I haven't cracked yet," Kaien said confidently. "My time as a hunter was far more stressful than this." Yagari said nothing in response to this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rima was fighting for her life against Rido-Senri, who lashed at her repeatedly. She dodged and fired lightning bolts from her fingertips, which Rido-Senri dodged. He countered with more lashes, and Rima dodged those. When he lashed again, the blood whip grazed her cheek, but that healed within seconds.

This continued for a while, and Rima understood that she was getting nowhere in this battle. Her opponent was too strong for her to handle, but she knew that Senri was there somewhere. She did not want to hurt his body, and that fact made it really difficult for her to carry on with this fight. However, the spirit inhabiting her boyfriend's body was pure evil, and she wanted to do whatever she can to exorcise it immediately.

She fired more lightning at her opponent, but he dodged and countered with several more lashes. "You know that you can't win, so how about you give up and die if you truly love Senri," Rido-Senri suggested with a shrill laugh as he continued to lash at her.

"NO!" She screamed as she fired more lightning bolts at him. "How about YOU get out of him?! Senri! I know you're in there! SENRI!"

Rido-Senri froze and his left eye turned to his normal red. "Rima…" He said, pain lacing his voice as he spoke.

"Senri?" Rima asked.

"Kill me," Senri begged. "Please, kill me before he…AHHHHHHHHHH!" His left eye turned blue again when Rido once again took over. "Stay down, Senri. Your body is mine for now. And as for you," He turned to Rima and lashed several more times.

Rima dodged all of those times and countered with more lightning blast. _I'm right, _she thought to herself, _he _is_ there somewhere. I have to do whatever I can to exorcise that spirit so that I can get Senri back!_ "Senri," She spoke as she dodged more lashes.

Rido-Senri continued to lash at her, laughing maniacally with every attack. The whip grazed her once again, but the cuts and lacerations healed within seconds.

"Sen…ri," she repeated, "You idiot! Letting someone else control you so easily…YOU SHOULD LOVE YOURSELF MORE, SENRI, JUST LIKE I LOVE YOU!"

Rido-Senri smiled with insanity as he straightened his blood whip into a spike, which he used to stab Rima through the chest. She screamed as she fell back.

When he ripped out his blood spike, he fell to his knees; the blue eye once again changed back to his normal red. "RIMA!" Senri screamed. "GET OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!" He gripped his head and clenched his teeth. "GET OUT OF ME!" Tears streamed down his cheeks because of what Rido had made him do, but he continued to fight for control of his body. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"

With Senri's renewed strength, he managed to force Rido's spirit out of him. However, when he saw Rima lying unconscious in front of him, his heart continued to be filled with emotion. "Rima…" He whispered with exhaustion as he crawled toward her. "I'm so sorry." He was close enough to gently grasp her hand. "Rima…please…be alright." His eyes closed and he too fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kaname entered the crypt, and the cloaked figures looked up when they saw him. One of them—a blonde man—was about to draw his sword, when the other stopped him. Then he turned to Kaname. "Kaname Kuran," he said.

Kaname averted his eyes to the blonde man and walked toward him. The blonde man stepped back and before he could grab the hilt of his sword, Kaname pulled it out of its sheath in a fast motion. "Too slow," Kaname said. He turned back to the coffin, and using the sword, he severed the chains.

The cloaked men watched as Kaname opened the coffin, revealing Rido's body inside. They were not sure what he was going to do when he raised the sword above him. He stabbed the sword through Rido's heart…and his other hand. "You want my blood? Take it!" he growled. "Take my blood and awaken, Rido!" His blood dripped from the wound on his hand and spilled into the wound on Rido's chest.

The men were shocked by these words. How could this man be so foolish as to awaken an enemy? "K-Kaname-sama," the blonde man stammered, "H-how…wh-why?"

Kaname removed the sword from Rido's chest and tossed it at the blonde man's feet. "I am the progenitor of the Kuran clan," he answered, "Rido awoke me from my coffin; therefore, he's my master. It should take him a while to absorb my blood, and when he does, I will be ready." He disappeared up the stairs toward the exit, and the hooded figures stared after him, still unsure of the reason behind his actions.

"That was strange, Ulquiorra," the blonde man remarked as he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"I know it was, Haschwald," Ulquiorra replied. "Now we will see if what he did was foolish or not. In the meantime, however, I will go back to Aizen-sama for our report. You stay here and keep guard."

Haschwald nodded and Ulquiorra exited the crypt.

* * *

Takuma paced back and forth in front of the room where Rukia was held captive in. He had been struggling a lot with the predicament he was in, especially after that night when he injured Aido. He was under so much pressure, and the stress was beginning to be too much. _This is getting worse, _he thought to himself. _If I stay, I hurt my friends even more, especially Rukia. If I go back, Kaname will kill me. God damn it!_

He stopped pacing and stared at the locked door. _No one has the right to be apart from someone they're getting acquainted with. This is wrong!_

"I can't take it anymore," he whispered to himself. He knew dawn was breaking, and this was the perfect rummaged his pockets for a key, stuck it into the lock, and opened the door.

"Rukia," he whispered. Rukia was still unconscious on her bed, and when Takuma laid his eyes on her, his heart was overcome with guilt. However, he had to stay strong if he wanted to make this work. He stepped toward her and shook her. "Rukia, wake up."

At that moment, Rukia groaned and stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw Takuma above her. "Takuma?" She asked wearily. "What…what's going on?"

"I made a huge mistake," Takuma said, "We're going."

"Where?"

"We're getting out of here," Takuma clarified, "I can't take the pressure of being forced to do Aizen-sama's dirty work for him, and even though I know the risks this might carry, I don't want you to live in bondage either."

"What's going on?" Rukia repeated.

"No time to explain. We have to go now and quickly."

Takuma helped Rukia off the bed, and they stepped out of the room. After making sure no one was in the hallway, Takuma wrapped an arm protectively around Rukia's shoulders and led her away from the room.

"Why are you helping me?" Rukia whispered but Takuma hushed her as he continued to attempt to lead her to safety. Even though she was confused by his actions, she decided to allow him to rescue her, hoping for a chance of success.

Before they turned a corner, Takuma looked around for anyone but could not find anyway. Then he led Rukia down the next hallway.

They were getting closer to the exit, and Takuma could feel it. Soon he and Rukia would be free from this hellhole they were both in, and soon he would do whatever he can to make up for his betrayal to his friends.

He smiled when the exit was in sight, and he realized that now he and Rukia are going to make it out of there perfectly safe. However, he failed to notice Tsukishima and Ginjou standing near it and quickly ducked out of sight, his hand on Rukia's mouth. He prayed that he was completely out of sight.

When he heard footsteps coming toward him, his breathing became ragged and his heart raced. He tried to be as quiet as possible so that he would not get noticed, but they continued to get closer. Rukia trembled in his arms for she was also afraid of being noticed.

"Takuma," Tsukishima spoke. "Don't think for a moment that we didn't see you."

Takuma's blood ran cold. They were seen?!

"Come out, Takuma," Ginjou added. "We know you're around this corner. If you come quietly, we might let you off easy…you know, to make your punishment more bearable."

Realizing that he had no other choice, he stood up and walked into sight, Rukia trailing behind him.

"You thought you could get away, huh?" Tsukishima said. "I never thought I'd see you as a coward, Takuma."

"What you're doing is wrong," Takuma bluntly stated. "Let Rukia and I go right now."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Ginjou said. "You see, it can't be helped. That girl," he pointed to Rukia, "belongs to Aizen-sama, just like the rest of his servants. You'll be punished severely for what you tried to do, if Aizen-sama finds out that is…and trust us, he will."

"Better punished by Kaname than any of you," Takuma growled. "Because of you, I hurt my friends and that is something that I will _never _forgive."

"Your friends?" Tsukishima repeated. "Don't forget who you invited into your home. Don't forget that we were friends since childhood. Those 'friends' of yours are inferior to you. They're the enemy, Takuma."

Takuma growled. "Stay out of my head!"

"You know that you and I are destined to work together," Tsukishima continued. "Besides, if you haven't known me, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet them. After all, I did suggest that the Night Class would be established, didn't I?"

"Shut up!" Takuma shouted as he grasped his head. "Get out of my head!"

Ginjou chuckled as he watched Takuma about to have a breakdown. "It's so much fun watching him suffer, don't you think, Tsukishima?"

"If I were him, I would prefer this than having to face Aizen-sama for my violations," Tsukishima said. "Wouldn't you agree, Takuma?"

Takuma keeled over, panting from the stress. "Get the fuck out of my head!"

"Please stop!" Rukia begged. "I don't know what you're doing but it's causing him a great deal of stress! Please! He's sorry for what he did, and I'll stay here if you promise me that you stop stressing him like this."

"Rukia," Takuma whispered, looking up at her. "No."

Rukia smiled and knelt next to him. "I understand now. I understand that this wasn't your choice, and it's not your fault. Don't worry about me, alright?" She wrapped her arms around him. "You're a good friend, Takuma."

"Well, ain't that sweet?" Ginjou asked. "Now that you're awake, Rukia, I think that it's fair that you meet Aizen-sama once again." He turned to face Takuma. "And as for you, coward, you're coming with us." He forced Takuma onto his feet and pushed him forward.

When they were almost at the throne room, Rukia pulsed and her eyes began to glow. She quickly gripped the wall and panted. "No…not now!" She panicked.

"Rukia!" Takuma exclaimed. "Crap, she's lusting. Rukia, keep it together!"

With her hands shaking, she rummaged through her pockets, searching for the blood tablets but could not find any. "No! No! They're not here! Takuma!"

Tsukishima chuckled. "You don't need them, Rukia. Let's go. Aizen-sama will help you."

"Rukia…" Takuma trailed off. He did not like seeing Rukia in a panic like this.

Ginjou violently shoved him forward. "Focus on the situation you're in."

They entered the throne room; Aizen was standing in the middle of the room. He grinned maliciously when he saw Rukia in front of him. "Ah, Rukia," he greeted, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Rukia said nothing; she fell to her knees and continued to pant. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but most of all, her throat was so parched. Tears streamed from her cheeks as she tried to fight her inner-vampire instincts.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Aizen asked as he walked toward her. "I can help you."

"Rukia!" Takuma yelled, but he was held back by Ginjou. He thrashed in Ginjou's grip, but his captor would not let go.

"Why?" Rukia questioned. "Why are you doing this to me? You killed my parents…you killed my best friend…you made my life a living hell…AHHHH!"

Aizen lowered himself to Rukia's level and raised her chin up to face him. "You want to know why? Your family is made up of hunters, and you know what they did? Let me tell you one thing. 500 years ago, my hold was almost upon this world. If it weren't for your ancestors, my goal would have been complete. However, they used their weapons to drive me back and defeat me. I managed to escape their treacherous acts, but I ended up in hiding for a very long time. I thought of killing every one of your family members, but when I noticed you on that night, I figured that I could use you for a while before eventually devouring you. You're mine, Kuchiki Rukia, and I have always made sure of that. Why do you think I kept close tabs on you since you were a child?"

Rukia pulled away from him, but she gritted her teeth as the pain of her bloodlust came back once again.

Aizen smoothed a hand through her hair. "My poor girl," he soothed. "The pain must be so hard to handle. I can help you control your lust, but you must do something for me."

"Anything! Please! Anything to get rid of the pain!" Rukia hissed as she keeled over tighter.

Aizen lifted her head up and embraced her, making sure that her head rested on his shoulders. "Drink my blood," he instructed. "The blood of a pure-blood vampire will give you the strength to control your lust and will make you stronger. It can cure just about anything."

Takuma shook his head, knowing that drinking the blood of a pure-blood vampire is strictly forbidden by the Vampire Society. He knew how much corruption it could cause someone else, and this would be no different. "Don't do it," he whispered.

Ginjou struck Takuma's back, causing him to shriek and bend over from the pain. Then he grabbed a hold of his blonde hair and jerked his head back. "Shut up and watch!"

Even through her unfocused vision, Rukia could see Takuma being forced to watch something like this. He told her how forbidden it was to do something like this, but her pain was becoming too much and there was no other way of easing her pain.

She opened her mouth, baring her fangs. _Forgive me, Takuma, _she thought to herself as she bit into Aizen's neck. As she drank Aizen's blood, she felt herself becoming stronger and more in control of her instincts.

She stopped biting Aizen, and he stood up, the wound on his neck closing. He turned to face Ginjou, Tsukishima, and Takuma and walked towards them. "Well, well, well," he said as he glared Takuma, who thrashed in Ginjou's grip, "What am I going to do with you?"

At that moment, Ichiru, Bambietta and Juha walked in the room. "Ichiru, Bambietta," Aizen greeted them. "Remind me of the message you conveyed to Takuma at that soiree."

"Yes sir," Bambietta said, "We told him that from then on, he will belong to you and that he shouldn't think of escaping."

"And what did he do, Tsukishima?" Aizen asked.

"He took Rukia and tried to escape," Tsukishima answered.

"You fucking idiot," Ichiru growled. "We warned you, didn't we?"

"It…it won't happen again," Takuma said quickly, shivering from the fear that Aizen was putting him through.

Aizen backhanded Takuma across the face. "You fool! How will I know that?!" The aristocrat said nothing. "Not going to talk, huh? Very well," He snarled as he prepared to impale his servant through the chest.

"A-Aizen-sama, wait," Rukia stammered. She could not believe that she had called him that, but she felt the need to call him that somehow. Aizen stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "He could still be of use to you," she tried to convince him. "I suggest letting him off as a warning for now."

"Rukia," Takuma whispered in disbelief. He could not believe that Rukia would say something like that, even if it was to save his life.

Aizen turned back to Takuma. "I see your point," he said. "After all, we're going to be invading Cross Academy very soon. I wonder when those other 2 henchmen of mine will show up."

At that moment, Ulquiorra ran into the room. "Aizen-sama!"

Everyone turned to face him, and Aizen smiled when his servant showed himself. "Ulquiorra, got anything to report?"

After catching his breath, Ulquiorra lowered his hood and looked into his master's eyes. "Kaname-sama has completed the ritual to awaken Rido-sama. He will be fully awake momentarily."

Juha's lips curled upwards into a grin. "Well, well, it seems that Kaname has finally decided to be smart for a change. This is perfect."

"Kaname…" Takuma whispered as he shook his head. "Why?" _He killed your family, he possessed Senri, and he's after Yuuki. You really want to do something like this and endanger her? What are you thinking?_

"We will attack Cross Academy tonight," Aizen said. He turned to Ichiru. "I want you to swap places with Haschwald, whom I'm assuming that he's still there." He averted his eyes to Ulquiorra.

"He is, my lord," Ulquiorra replied with a nod.

"Haschwald will be joining us in this battle," Aizen continued, "Ichiru, since you're only human, I feel that greeting Rido when he's full awake is the best job for you."

Ichiru nodded once. "Yes, sir."

"Why Cross Academy, Aizen?" Juha inquired. He might have already known the answer to that, but he wanted to hear Aizen's reasons for himself.

"Several of the most talented vampires are students at that school, especially your dear friend Kaname and that boy you could have killed," Aizen answered. "What was his name again? Oh yes, Ichigo Kurosaki." He turned to Rukia. "Ichiru was telling me that you're very close to him now. Wouldn't it be interesting if I used you as a weapon against him?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and said nothing. She did not like to hear what Aizen had in store for Ichigo, but she also did not want to suffer any kind of punishment by his hands either. "I…"

"Yes, I believe it would be," Aizen cut her off. "After all, Ichiru, you shot him, didn't you?"

"I did, sir," Ichiru replied. "It will take a while for him to be fully healed."

"Then this should be easy for you, Rukia," Aizen continued, "and it will be your first task." He looked at everyone else who was in the room. "I will discuss my plans of action with you later. You're all dismissed."

Before Ginjou and Tsukishima left, Ginjou shoved Takuma once more time. He landed on the floor. Rukia walked over to him and helped him up. "You didn't have to do that," he said emotionlessly.

"I had to do what was necessary," Rukia replied. "The last thing I need is for you to be killed at my expense."

"It wasn't just for you," Takuma said.

Rukia nodded. "I know that. Let's go, alright?" Takuma nodded and followed her out of the room.

* * *

And that's that, people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter so far, and once again, I'd like to thank shiningmoonslayer for his help. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and I'll see you on the next chapter. Take care!


	11. The Enemy's Arrival

**Chapter 11: The Enemy's Arrival**

It was a bright morning at Cross Academy, and Kaien and Yagari waited at the top of the stairs for two new arrivals. Today would be the day that Renji and Byakuya would arrive, and Kaien dreaded telling the news of Rukia's capture to them. However, he knew that such news was important no matter what the cost.

A car pulled up to the front, and after getting out, Renji and Byakuya climbed up the stairs. "Man, who knew that there would be so many stairs at such a school?" Renji complained.

"Stop your whining, Renji," Byakuya said in front of him. "You should be used to it by now."

Renji shook his head. "I don't think I would be used to it any time soon."

They were close to the top when Kaien noticed them and waved, a cheerful grin spread on his face. "Hello Byakuya! Hello Abarai-kun!"

"Kaien Cross," Byakuya returned the greeting, "Yagari Toga."

They finally arrived at the top of the stairs, and Renji was a bit out of breath. "Hoo! I gotta work out more!" He breathed in relief, "but I finally made it."

Byakuya ignored his assistant's whining and continued to face Kaien. "Before we begin our discussion, where is my sister?"

Kaien took a deep breath and frowned. This is it. "I'm sorry, Byakuya, but your sister…has been captured."

Renji was shocked by the news. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Kaien's trench coat. "She was what?!"

"Rukia was captured," Kaien repeated. "I'm really sorry."

"And what the _fuck_ did you do about it?!" Renji yelled. Kaien said nothing. "You think that I can forgive you for allowing her to be captured like that?! Come on! This is your fucking school, damn it! I thought that these students were under _your_ protection! And yet, you allowed her to be _captured_?! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Who captured her anyway?!" Kaien still said nothing; Renji tightened his grip. "Well?!"

"You should know that Kaien had stopped fighting 20 years ago," Yagari spoke up in defense of his friend. "He feels somewhat responsible for it. However, it was the Night Class students' duty to protect her. Isn't that right, Kaien?"

Kaien nodded wordlessly. "I'm sure they fought as hard as they could. After all, I entrusted her protection to Kaname, the Night Class president."

"So you entrusted my sister's life to a few vampires," Byakuya clarified.

"You irresponsible bastard!" Renji shouted as he violently pushed Kaien backwards.

Kaien stumbled when he was pushed but he managed to keep his balance. "You should know that she was in danger of becoming one when you sent her here," he said. He explained that incident where her vampire instincts took over and she bit Yuuki, an incident that led him to the decision of transferring her to the Night Class.

Byakuya listened and nodded. "I see," he said. "Then in that case, we might have an idea of who had her captured. I was aware that the vampire that bit her, Aizen Sosuke, had been after her for quite some time. In that case, we are prepared for war in case he and his followers would ever invade this school."

"Then in that case," Yagari said, "let's discuss our strategy in Kaien's office." He turned to face Kaien. "Let's go."

Kaien nodded wordlessly and they walked toward the Academy building. Renji glared at Kaien as he walked beside his employer, but he knew that anything he would say was useless…now that he knew that he had to fight alongside the former hunter.

* * *

Yuuki stretched as soon as she woke up. She was glad that she finally managed to have a decent night's sleep, and when she opened her curtains, she beamed at the bright sunlight. She could not wait to begin class again.

She quickly got changed into her uniform and skipped into the kitchen where Zero was eating his cereal. "Morning, Yuuki," he greeted nonchalantly as Yuuki rummaged the cupboards for breakfast. "No school today."

Yuuki froze and widened her eyes in shock. "What?! Why?"

Zero shrugged. "The headmaster told us that there's no school."

Yuuki put her hands on her hips as she glared Zero. "You never said why."

Zero was irritated by Yuuki's constant prying. "Do I need to tell you why? I thought you would get the message. There…is…no…school. If you're so adamant on knowing why, then talk to the headmaster about it."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I will." She took out a box of cereal and fixed herself a bowl.

"Also, you would be happy to know that Kaname wants to see you," Zero added. "I'm coming along too, it seems."

Yuuki's face was once again alive with joy. Kaname, her new lover, wants to see her. She was so excited. Maybe she will finally get the answers she is looking for! "Thank you for that message, Zero," she said cheerfully.

"Yea, whatever," Zero replied as he carried his bowl toward the sink and put it inside. "Get changed, alright?"

"Yes, father," Yuuki replied sarcastically. "I happen to know what to do, so I don't need someone like you to tell me."

"K," Zero said as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when you're ready." Yuuki nodded as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. The white-haired teen-ager walked out of the kitchen with one final glance at her.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and groaned. For a moment, he forgot what happened the previous night, but when it finally came back to him, he quickly sat up. "Rukia!"

He remembered that he got shot as well and that he was saved by his own rival, Kaname. After carefully lifting off the bandaging, he examined the area where the wound had been only to find that it had completely disappeared.

He crumpled the bandaging in his hands and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket and narrowed his eyes. Rukia was waiting for him, and he had to do something to get her back at all costs.

He lifted his head and noticed that the sun was shining through the crack between the curtains. _Maybe later tonight then_, he thought to himself_, when the sun isn't so bright._ He turned his head to the clock on the wall. "11:00 am… Just fucking perfect," he grumbled to himself. He opened his drawer, took out his blood tablets and the empty glass, and walked out of his room.

He had not gone far down the hallway when he bumped into someone he did not see. "God damn it, will you watch where you're going?" He snapped.

"Ichigo-sama…" Aido blinked. "Gee…sorry that you didn't see me."

"Might I remind you to know your place," Ichigo reminded. "I don't need an inferior vampire like you around when I'm not in the mood."

Aido sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a few choice words to say to the pure-blood before him, but he decided to hold his tongue. He knew that angering his superiors even more would lead him to an early grave…not like an aristocratic vampire like him needs one anyway. "Understood," he trailed off.

"Good," Ichigo said, satisfied with the younger vampire's answer. "Now excuse me." He continued to walk down the hallway and was about to walk down the stairs, when Aido's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"I tried to stop them."

Ichigo turned around to face Aido once again. "What?"

"I know about what happened last night…I know that Rukia was taken…" Aido stated, feeling slightly guilty for what happened the previous night. "I had my suspicions that Takuma Ichijou had started to betray us…ever since the soiree. I was hoping that I would be wrong, but when I saw him with Ichiru Kiryuu and they were carrying Rukia, I…"

"You fought them," Ichigo finished.

Aido nodded. "Takuma is the most experienced fighter of us aristocratic students. I tried to fight, I tried to do everything I could to get Rukia back…but I failed."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and sighed. "This means war then. I may not have gotten along with you, but if we're going to get Rukia back then we have to team up with each other." Aido nodded in agreement. "With that said," Ichigo continued, "I'm sure the others know."

"They do," Aido said. "I'll let you do what you need to do then."

Ichigo nodded and continued to walk down the stairs. Aido stared after him for a while. Even though they might not have gotten along, they did share a common interest. However, the question still remained: will they be able to win? He wondered if there were enough allies on their team that would stop the enemy. Either way, he was determined to fight and to win.

He turned to face Ruka's room down the hallway. _I wonder how Akatsuki is doing._

Ichigo had arrived into the main hall, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Senri Shiki lying on the couch. _I wonder what happened, _he thought to himself. He shrugged and turned the corner, heading into the kitchen area where he would fill up his glass.

When he came back, Senri was stirring. "Morning," he greeted.

Senri opened his eyes. "Ichigo-sama," he whispered. "What time is it?"

Ichigo was thoughtful for a moment. "Last time I checked it was after 11 pm. What are you doing there?"

Senri rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "I don't know. Last thing I knew I was on the ground in front of the Moon Dormitory and then…" His eyes snapped open when he remembered that scene. "Rima!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Senri turned to face him. "You know where Rima is?"

"I haven't a clue," Ichigo answered. "Sorry."

Senri stood up and ran up the stairs. "I think I might know where she might be. Whoever that carried us inside must have taken her to her room. I hope she's alright."

Ichigo stared after him curiously. He may not have known the younger vampire, but he had seen how close he was to the one he called Rima. He wondered what happened the other night, but he was kind of glad that they were out of danger…at least for now.

* * *

Ruka lay next to Akatsuki on her bed, listening to the soothing sounds of his breathing. She ghosted her fingers along the bandaging around his shoulder, wondering if the injury had healed yet. It would be worth a look, but she did not want to wake him when he was so peaceful.

When he saved her life, she was grateful, and when she took care of him after he got injured, she felt that she needed to return the favour. For some reason, she felt herself becoming fonder of Akatsuki, to the point where he was more than just her cousin. She lifted her head carefully and stared into his peaceful face. For a moment, she became mesmerized at how handsome he was and she smiled.

Suddenly, she frowned and covered her face in shame. How could it be that she has feelings for him? He's her cousin! Then again, she remembered all the times when he was there for her when she needed it, all the times when he protected her, all those times when he never left her side and followed her like some puppy.

She lowered her hand and her eyes widened at this realization. _It makes sense,_ she thought to herself. _Akatsuki must have feelings for me too. _She looked at his sleeping form one more time and smoothed his hair with a soft smile. _If it's true, then…I think…I love you too. _She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and rested her head back down next to him.

Senri ran into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rima lying in bed next to Ruka's. Sensing his arrival, Ruka raised her head and looked at him. "Senri," she whispered, trying to keep her voice down so that Akatsuki can rest, "I was wondering when you would show."

Senri noticed Akatsuki asleep as well and whispered, "Is she alright?"

Ruka nodded and Senri breathed another sigh of relief as he walked toward the side of her bed. "Whatever happened the last night, I'm glad that the two of you are okay. I noticed that you two were fighting, and you, Senri, weren't yourself."

Senri looked away in shame. "Don't remind me…" Then he looked back at Ruka. "Who brought us inside?"

"Kaname-sama," Ruka answered. "He said that you were resting downstairs while he took care of Rima."

"I'll thank my cousin later," Senri said. "I…just want to be with her for a while."

Ruka smiled. "I'll leave you two be then. Try not to wake Akatsuki while I'm gone." She stood up from the bed and tiptoed out of the room, glancing at Akatsuki one more time with concern.

Senri nodded as he sat on Rima's bed beside her. He watched her peaceful face for a moment and wondered if he could wake her, but he decided against it. After all, she looked too much like an angel.

Rima opened her eyes slowly and gazed into the face of her boyfriend. "S-Senri?" She whispered.

Senri smiled as he felt some tears brim his eyes. Then he lowered his body and embraced her, allowing his emotions to show. "I'm sorry, Rima," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, you idiot?" Rima asked.

"Because I hurt you," Senri answered. "I fought you against my own will. I…"

Rima cut him off when she pressed a finger to his lips. "Stop," she said, "you weren't yourself. You were possessed by some spirit I didn't even know, but it's gone now. You're you again, you're Senri Shiki once again. Please don't cry anymore, Senri. I'm alive, aren't I?"

Senri lifted his head to gaze into Rima's eyes staring back at him. Rima softened her eyes as she gently wiped her boyfriend's tears away. "Things are normal," she continued to say. "So don't cry."

Senri held her hand that wiped his tears away and kissed it softly. "I love you, Rima."

"I know you do," Rima replied. "And I love you too. Senri?"

"Yea?"

"A box of Pocky is in my drawer," Rima said, "you mind taking it out so that we can share it?"

Senri smiled as he opened her drawer and took out the box of chocolate-covered biscuit sticks. He took one out and gave it to Rima, and then he took out one for himself. They quietly nibbled on their Pocky sticks as they enjoyed their moment together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero and Yuuki walked outside of the Sun Dormitory and noticed a small crowd of girls gathering around a tree. A vein bulged in Zero's head when he sneered at them irritably. "Damn, annoying fan-girls…" he grumbled, "the bastard irritates me even more."

Yuuki eyed her friend. "Are you jealous of Kaname, Zero?"

"Why would I?" Zero asked, averting his eyes away from her. "Just because I hate him, doesn't mean that I'm jealous."

Yuuki waved off his comment. "Sure, sure."

They walked toward the tree and the girls saw them right away. "Oh no, it's the disciplinary committee!" One cried. She turned back to Kaname and bowed respectfully. "See you later, Kaname-senpai." Then she and her friends left the area.

Kaname could now see Yuuki clearly. "Good morning, Yuuki. Come sit beside me."

Yuuki smiled as she walked toward Kaname. He was sitting in the shade under the tree on a cushioned seat made for two. A small table was in front of him, set with tea and a small plate of cookies. Yuuki could tell that those were for her, but that was the furthest from her interests. She sat beside him and Kaname wrapped an arm around her.

Another small group of girls noticed him and waved cheerfully. Kaname smiled at them and turned to Zero. "Zero, can you please do the honours?"

Zero nodded, knowing what his rival was saying. He turned to the girls and glared at them. They blushed with fear and then ran away from the area.

Yuuki looked at Kaname. "Kaname, what is this?"

"It's a picnic that I had planned for you," Kaname answered. "I hope you like it."

"Yes, it's quite lovely," Yuuki commented, "but I was hoping that you would tell me about my past."

"In due time," Kaname answered. "I just want to spend time with you first. Help yourself to some tea and cookies."

Yuuki poured herself a cup of tea and took a couple of cookies. Then she once again sat next to Kaname. "I wish you could stop evading my questions," she said.

Kaname sighed. "I just wanted to give you a break, that's all…after what has been going on. "

Yuuki stared into space as she nibbled on the cookie. Maybe she was being a bit ungrateful. After all, Kaname risked going out into the sunlight to spend time with her, and he put together this wonderful picnic for her as well. So as his lover, she should be happy that he had done all this for her. "I'm sorry, Kaname," she said.

Kaname smiled. "You don't have to apologize, Yuuki. You have a lot on your mind, which I completely understand. Try not to worry about things, alright?"

Yuuki smiled as she sipped her tea. Then she rested her head against Kaname's shoulder. "Thank you, Kaname. This was a lovely idea of yours."

Kaname kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. "Anything for my special girl," he replied.

They enjoyed their moment for a while as Zero stood watch nearby. It was painful enough for him to watch the couple because of his feelings for Yuuki, but he had to do his duty of protecting her.

Suddenly, an ominous memory flashed in his mind. He partially saw a man in a cloak with his arms raised. Blood poured like a waterfall in front of him so he could not see the unfamiliar man up close. There was also what seemed to be a metal, diamond-shaped object with chains sticking out from each side.

The memory was strange, but Zero had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen soon. Maybe Kaname knew it as well, and maybe this strange memory was one of his own. If that was the case, why did he want to share this memory with him? Zero had thought that Kaname had let him suck his blood so that he could tame the inner vampire within, but it seemed that there was another reason. He could not put his finger on what it was though.

After about half an hour or so, Kaname kissed Yuuki once more. "Take care of yourself, Yuuki," he said.

Yuuki nodded as she gave her lover a hug. "Thank you once again. I had a lovely time."

Kaname nodded and watched as she stepped toward Zero. He wondered if she would ever forgive him after all of this was over, but that was for a later time and he was not concerned about that just yet.

Yuuki smiled at Kaname once more before she walked back inside the dormitory with Zero. "To be honest, Yuuki," Zero said, "It's probably best that you don't know about your past anyway."

Yuuki looked at him. "Why not? And how do you know about my past?"

Zero looked away. "I don't know about it, but," He stopped. He did not want to tell Yuuki about how he had been seeing Kaname's memories the past while. "It's nothing. Have you ever thought that Kaname is doing this because he knows that something terrible is happening? Something that he desperately wants to protect you from? It's kind of like the calm before the storm, you know?"

Yuuki was thoughtful for a moment. "No, I haven't thought of that, but I have noticed that strange things have been happening. So maybe it _is_ the calm before the storm.

Aido was waiting for Kaname when he arrived at the gate. "Kaname-sama," he greeted.

"Keep watch over Yuuki tonight," Kaname advised. "Protect her with your life. They're coming."

Aido nodded. "Understood."

* * *

The afternoon went by slowly and dusk eventually followed. Ichiru had gone ahead of his masters, and as soon as he entered the Academy grounds without being seen, he snuck into the crypt and walked down the stairs.

Haschwald was leaning against the wall, watching Rido's body slowly absorb the blood that was on his chest. It was like watching paint dry, and he was becoming bored of keeping guard.

"Haschwald," Ichiru's voice alerted him. Haschwald looked up and saw Ichiru looking back at him. "Aizen-sama said that it's time to switch."

_About time_, the aristocratic vampire thought to himself. "The war is beginning, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, they will be here soon," Ichiru answered. "Go out there and wait for them, and avoid being seen. I've got this."

Haschwald smirked smugly and walked past the hunter. "You don't need to tell me what I know I have to do. Good luck, Kiryuu." He walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Ichiru turned to face Rido. "Now for the boring part…"

* * *

A large horde of vampires—all level E ranked—loomed closer toward the Academy, eager to devour more victims. Renji, Byakuya, Yagari and Kaien stepped out of the school, when they saw the first wave climb the stairs. "I'm going to lead the Day Class students to safety," Kaien suggested, "you guys know what to do." His companions nodded as they wielded their weapons, and Kaien ran toward the Day Class Dormitory.

The vampires attacked head-on, and Renji and Yagari fired their shotguns at the horde. However, they kept on coming in their huge numbers.

"God damn it!" Renji cursed as he continued to fire at the approaching enemy. "There's too many! Fuck this!"

"Keep firing!" Yagari ordered as he fired at more vampires, turning them into ash.

Nearby, the Night Class gate opened, and Akatsuki—awake and fully healed—stepped out with Ruka and Ichigo. "Where are Aido, Rima, and Senri?" Ichigo asked.

"Hanabusa is with Yuuki right now," Ruka answered, "and Senri and Rima…"

"Are right here," Senri's voice sounded from behind them. They turned around and saw him with Rima. "Let's get this party started," Senri said.

"Well, since Kaname-sama is doing who-knows-what," Akatsuki said, "What are your orders, Ichigo-sama?"

"They're simple," Ichigo replied, "attack the enemy with all you have. There maybe four hunters fighting for their lives out there, but they're outnumbered by a long-shot. Now go."

The aristocrats charged toward the horde with no questions asked. Akatsuki conjured fire and burned a few vampires. Ruka's eyes glowed crimson, and two vampires impaled one another. Rima blasted lightning at several vampires, turning each of them into dust. Senri bit into his finger, forming his whip, which he used to slice through more of the advancing vampires.

A dozen vampires lunged themselves toward Ichigo, who stood in the middle of the courtyard. "Let's play," he whispered. His eyes glowed as he held out a hand, unleashing a psi-blast that stunned his attackers. He tightened his fist, and they exploded into dust. More vampires attacked him, but he caused them to shatter and explode with his mind.

Slow clapping was heard from behind him. Ichigo turned around to face Haschwald leaning against a wall. "You impress me, pure-blood," Haschwald said. "I'm sure those level Es weren't so much of a sweat for you." Ichigo said nothing as he continued to glare at the vampire a few feet away from him. "Not going to say anything?" Haschwald asked, and then his lips curled upward into a smirk as he lowered his hood. "Fine then," he drew his sword, "you should thank me for giving you more of a workout…despite my rank."

"If that's the case, then I won't go easy on you," Ichigo said. Dark energy formed on each of his hands as his eyes glowed red. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm about to show you my special ability…something that I haven't used in over a hundred years."

"I'm ready, Kurosaki," Haschwald as he got into a fighting stance.

The dark energy encircling Ichigo's wrists materialized themselves into a pair of black, cleaver-like swords. One sword was longer than the other, and the setting sun gleamed off the blade of the longer one. He got into a fighting stance and glared at his opponent for a while. A couple leaves flew to the ground between them.

Then, with a flash, both vampires charged at one another and clashed in a duel of strength and speed.

While the level Es continued to attack aggressively, Juha Bach and Aizen climbed the stairs toward the Academy with Ginjou, Rukia, Tsukishima, Takuma, and Ulquiorra following them. An insane smile spread on Aizen and Juha's faces as they anticipated the up and coming battle.

"It seems that Haschwald is softening up our target, don't you think?" Juha asked Aizen.

"Yes, it seems he is," Aizen agreed. He averted his eyes to Rukia, who had a blank stare upon her face. "Soon my blood will take effect and Rukia will be completely under my control." He chuckled at the thought while Takuma tightened his hands into fists and clenched his jaw.

* * *

Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I last updated, but things have been busy, so I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Let me know what you thought of it, and I'll see you next time!


	12. Fade to Black

**Chapter 12: Fade to Black**

Yuuki watched the battle going on from her window, and her body trembled at the sight of it. Why is this battle happening? What does the enemy want? And most importantly, where is Kaname? She hugged her legs to her chest and sighed. She missed her lover, and she wished that he would tell her what was going on.

A knock was heard and the door opened. Yuuki looked up to see Aido Hanabusa in her doorway. "Aido…"

"How are you doing?" Aido asked.

Yuuki sighed again and looked out her window. "Been better," she trailed off.

"Worried about Kaname?" Aido guessed. Yuuki nodded. Aido smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about him. He just has things to take care of…like the rest of us."

_But not me,_ Yuuki added in her thoughts. Then her eyes snapped open and she stood up. "I'm not going to be useless in this war," she said, "I'm part of the Disciplinary Committee. This school is my responsibility. I'm going!" She grabbed Artemis and flipped her skirt above her knee.

Aido blushed deeply and turned away. "Gah! Yuuki Cross! I mean…Yuuki-sama! You can't go out there!"

Yuuki fastened the weapon to the holster on her thigh and glared at Aido. "Move," she ordered.

Aido shook his head. "Nu-uh, you're staying put."

_Okay then, plan B. _ She turned around and opened her window.

Aido started to panic when she stepped out of her window. He ran toward her and grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away. "Don't stop me!" She yelled.

"Yuuki Cr—I mean Yuuki-sama, please listen!" Aido pleaded, but she gave him another glare.

_Damn, she's scary when she's pissed off,_ Aido thought to himself as he stared back at her, intimidated by her glare. However, he shook his head. "Yuuki, I've been given orders to keep you safe. Now do what you're told and stay in this room!"

"Last time I checked, you're _not_ the boss of me, so stay back!" She shot back.

"Yuuki." Aido and Yuuki froze at the sound of Kaname's voice.

"K-Kaname-sama!" Aido cried, "I-I t-tried to stop…"

"That's enough, Aido," Kaname said. "You may join the battle if you wish. I need to speak to Yuuki."

Aido saluted respectfully. "Yes, sir!" He turned around and just when he was exiting the door, he sighed. _She's so troublesome…_

Yuuki gazed into Kaname's eyes. "Where were you?" She whispered, happy to see him once again.

Kaname smiled. "Worried about me? I'm flattered."

All of a sudden, Yuuki's hallucinations had struck once more at full-force. She saw blood, herself in a snowy meadow, that woman… Her face twisted in agonized horror and she screamed. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! Kaname…make it stop!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "The blood…the horror…why is there a woman in my nightmares? Make it stop… Make it stop!"

Kaname's eyes widened with concern as he hugged her. "Yuuki…" He did not know what to do. He wanted to end Yuuki's pain, but how? There was only one option…the one option that he had promised to never do. He stopped hugging her and looked at her. "Yuuki…"

She continued to cry and grit her teeth. "Make it stop…make it stop!"

_I'm scared! _

"MAKE IT STOP!"

_Vampire will eat me. I'm so scared!_

"MAKE IT STOP!"

_Are you going to run away? _

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Yuuki…" Kaname repeated. He sighed and hugged her tightly once again. "Wake up…Yuuki." He bared his fangs and sunk them into Yuuki's neck.

All sound was muted and she gasped when she felt Kaname's fangs like daggers stabbing into her neck. What was happening? In her conscious, she saw a glass wall…a force field…that shattered with intense force. She saw the woman, but now she could get a full view of her face. The woman looked almost exactly like her, but she was older. That woman was her mother, Juuri Kuran.

What did it mean? Was she a Kuran too? She saw an older man who looked like Kaname but with shorter hair; that was her father, Haruka. She saw someone whom she had recognized the most, a boy standing in front of her while he smiled charmingly—Kaname. This was her family, but wait…how could that be possible?

"Yuuki," the boy spoke, "Wake up, Yuuki."

She opened her eyes, but she found herself on the Dorm roof in Kaname's arms. "Kana…me?"

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Yuuki? Do you remember now? Do you know who I am?"

Yuuki raised a hand and touched Kaname's face. "Yes," she said with a smile, even though deep inside she was confused. "You're my…"

Kaname frowned and took her hand. "About that…we need to talk."

Zero appeared behind them and his face was full of shock when he saw Yuuki with…longer hair? "What the hell is going on? Why do you have long hair, Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked at him but did not say anything. She was not sure how to answer that question, and guilt overcame her. Kaname held her tighter against him.

Even without an answer, Zero knew it already. He grabbed his gun and pointed at Kaname. "You…_bastard! _HOW DARE YOU BITE YUUKI?!"

"Zero, stop," Yuuki pleaded. "Kaname is my…" She tried to swallow a guilty lump in her throat. Everything was so complicated and confusing. One moment she had romantic feelings for Kaname and then she finds out they were from the same family. However, she knew she had to get the truth out. "He's my brother!"

Kaname sighed. He knew he had quite a bit of explaining to do, especially about the fact that he was not actually her brother.

Zero was extremely shocked now. The tattoo on his neck began to throb and his eyes glowed. The inner-vampire was trying to take over once again, and the pain was becoming even more unbearable. "Yuuki…you…BITCH!" He screamed as he tightened his hold on his gun. "I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU BOTH!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes as he picked Yuuki up bridal-style. "Not tonight, Kiryuu," he said, "Yuuki is still under my protection, and I will never allow someone like you to hurt her, no matter what your reasons would be." With one giant leap, he took off from the roof and disappeared into the night.

Zero gritted his teeth in rage and his neck throbbed even more. He had to fight his inner darkness within, but the pain was becoming unbearable. He also felt betrayed. How could she do this to him? The whole time he had known her, he did not realize that she was actually a pure-blood vampire…and in Kaname's _family_ nonetheless.

He jumped off the roof and landed beside Byakuya, who had finished slicing through a group of level E vampires. Noticing the young man next to him, Byakuya averted his eyes to him and saw that he was struggling with himself. "Zero Kiryuu," he muttered.

Zero's heart raced, his blood continued to boil as his neck tattoo glowed. Bloodlust had taken over, and he was ready to kill the first person he was closest to.

Byakuya had sensed this; he had been aware of Zero's situation for several years, and he was not about to let him become like the rest of the level Es that were attacking the academy.

Zero glared at Byakuya and lunged himself at him, his fangs bared. However, the older hunter was prepared for such an attack. He reached for a tazer-like object in the pocket of his jacket and stabbed it into Zero's chest. Electric volts were released from the object, and Zero fell unconscious.

Then Byakuya picked him up and carried him inside a certain part of the Academy. "You were lucky that I decided not to kill you, Kiryuu," he said.

* * *

Over and over, both vampires crossed swords. When Haschwald slashed at Ichigo, the pure-blood blocked with one sword and slashed with the other. Haschwald dodged, spun around and slashed again.

"You're at a disadvantage, you know that, right?" Ichigo asked as he blocked his opponent's slash and stalled him for a few seconds. "For one thing, I'm at a rank higher than you, so there's a reason why you would fear me. For another, I'm a dual-wielder." He kicked at Haschwald's chest, and the aristocrat jumped back.

"I'm not stupid," Haschwald replied, "Mr. Obvious." He charged toward his opponent once again and slashed. "I know that killing you would be impossible. However…" He slashed once more, and Ichigo blocked it easily. "You won't stand a _chance_ against Aizen-sama or Juha-sama."

"You think I don't know that?" Ichigo slashed his other sword at Haschwald, who dodged it quickly. "That's why you're nothing but a warm-up for when I _do_ face them!" His swords glowed black, and he fired black fireballs from each.

Haschwald jumped back and dodged them. Ichigo increased his speed, throwing the fireballs nonstop at his opponent. Haschwald continued to dodge them, cursing as he had done so.

Ichigo moved his swords to the side and slashed them forward. "Getsuga…Tenshou!" A large black energy wave blasted from the swords.

Using his speed, Haschwald jumped to the side, but his left arm got caught in the wave. He screamed as the wave burned off his arm.

"I bet that hurt," Ichigo stated. "You're finished."

Haschwald gritted his teeth. He knew that all pure-bloods were powerful, but he had no idea this boy was _this_ powerful. _That explains why Aizen-sama is after him_, he thought to himself. Then he grinned. _At least I can hold my sword, _he continued his thoughts.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

Haschwald began to laugh. "You really think that just because you're stronger than I am, you can bring me down so easily?! Like _hell_ will I do that, you fucking bastard! Your ability is dark energy, but mine…" he laughs again, "is _light_!"

His blade began to glow a bright white light. "We all know that light trumps dark. I may be an aristocrat, but I'm a second-_generation_ aristocrat! This means that my power is superior to any _other_ aristocratic-level vampires you may have seen; it borderlines that of a pure-blood!"

He pointed his blade above his head. "Fire another one of your dark energy waves. I'm waiting for my next move, Kurosaki."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he brought his blades to his side again. "Fine… Getsuga Tenshou!" He fired another enormous energy wave.

Haschwald circled his sword around himself and blasted an energy wave made from white light. However, both energy blasts collided in the centre to his shock. "What?!"

"You boast about being stronger than any other aristocratic vampire," Ichigo explained. "However," his energy blast completely engulfed the white one and Haschwald dodged it. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm still stronger than you." He charged for one more strike.

Haschwald charged at the same time and they collided in the centre, unleashing a huge cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Ichigo was on the other side of Haschwald, who exploded into ash. "That'll teach you to know your place," he trailed off as he straightened up.

Nearby, Bambietta was shocked when she felt Haschwald's presence disappear. Her fists and teeth clenched as her eyes glowed red. "I'll _kill_ the motherfucking asshole that destroyed Haschwald!" She spat.

Takuma stared at her with widened eyes. Someone killed Haschwald, but who? Was it Kaname? Or was it… His eyes widened even more. No, it couldn't be! He had no idea how powerful Ichigo Kurosaki _truly_ was, and he was impressed.

He averted his eyes to Rukia, who stared blankly ahead. _Rukia…I don't know what's going on but…wake up, damn it!_

Aizen grinned maliciously. "Well it seems that our friend's power had come to fruition. I would love to test it further. Let's see what he does against a good friend."

His eyes glowed and pain suddenly erupted through Rukia's body. Her eyes became alive as she suffered through the agonizing torture.

"Rukia!" Takuma shouted. Tsukishima and Ginjou held him back before he could do anything about it. "God damn it, let me go!" He shouted.

"Watch what happens," Tsukishima whispered in Takuma's ear. "You might like what you see."

"You bastard," Takuma hissed.

"Temper, my good friend," Tsukishima warned, "You don't want the same thing that happened back at base, don't you?"

Takuma growled and calmed down slightly when he remembered the mental torture he had received back in Las Noches. He averted his eyes to his friend, who fought against whatever was happening to her body.

"That's it, my dear girl, welcome this power that I had given you," Aizen said. "Cherish it, succumb to it." He laughed darkly as he watched Rukia in her agony.

Dark energy swirled around Rukia's body and began to transform it. Rukia did not know what was happening to her, but the blood running through her veins felt like acid and she wanted this nightmare to end. Her eyes glowed a deep violet, and her clothes began to change into a white, tattered robe. A scythe with a crimson blade and white poll appeared beside her.

It did not take long before her conscience had vanished and the black energy surrounding her dispersed. She picked up the scythe and stood up; the glow in her eyes vanished, revealing deep purple and black on her eyes.

Aizen chuckled at the newly transformed Rukia. "Now, go drag me the corpse of Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia nodded and in a flash, disappeared from the area. Aizen rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Finally, the moment is upon us."

Sensing a familiar presence close by, Ichigo turned his head into that direction and stared in shock at Rukia glaring back at him. "R-Rukia!" He stammered, partially glad that she was back to where she belonged. However, something was not right. She was completely different, and the piercing stare told him that she was ready to kill him at any moment.

"Rukia…" Ichigo repeated.

Rukia spun her scythe around and got into a fighting stance. Then in a burst of speed, she charged toward him and slashed.

Ichigo blocked her attacks and pleaded, "Snap out of it, Rukia!"

However, she would not listen to him. She continued to slash repeatedly at him, and Ichigo continued to block. He could not believe that this was happening. Something must have happened to her when she was in…_that_ place. Ichigo wanted to free her from this, but how would he be able to do it?

She continued to slash again and again, and Ichigo blocked and ducked each attack. They stalled in the centre, and energy exploded outward. Rukia gritted her teeth as she tried to slash through Ichigo's defenses, but Ichigo continued to struggle to keep her at bay.

Suddenly, the scythe passed through one of the clever-like swords. Seeing this, Ichigo jumped backwards, wondering what just happened. However, he could not reflect on it for long because Rukia charged at him once more.

"RUKIA! STOP!" Ichigo yelled, but again, Rukia would not listen to him. She continued to slash her scythe at him. "Rukia…It's me! It's me! IT'S ME, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His eyes glowed red as he hoped that they would help her regain control of herself. However, a sudden migraine erupted in his head and he hissed in pain. "Damn it!" He cursed.

Rukia grinned maliciously as she slashed her scythe sideways toward Ichigo's neck, but Ichigo ducked and flipped backwards. She charged toward him once again and continued to slash at him.

_What can I do?_ He thought to himself as he blocked her continuous attacks. _Something is blocking me from using my mind-control on her. I have to stop her somehow without killing her…but how?_ He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight his emotions. _Rukia…snap out of this, please…_

"Not going to fight back?" Rukia taunted in an eerie voice that was not anything like her own as she continued to attack Ichigo. "You know that you can't dodge forever, so if you can't fight back, then just die already!"

She slashed her scythe downwards, but Ichigo jumped backwards. Rukia charged toward him once again, prepared to swing her scythe once more. Ichigo prepared to block her attack, but something peculiar happened.

A patch of ice formed at Rukia's feet, and it crept up her body and held her in place. Rukia looked down in shock and struggled to move forward, but ice continued to hold her in place.

Ichigo could not comprehend what was going on. Who helped him? Then he remembered his first encounter with the Night Class students and averted his eyes to the one standing behind Rukia. "Aido Hanabusa!" He did not expect Aido to help him, especially like this.

"I can't hold her forever, Ichigo-sama," Aido said as Rukia struggled with all her might against the ice. "I'm sensing some pure-blood influence within her. Do what you must to end her suffering!"

Ichigo understood what the younger man was saying. He held his longer sword tightly and stared with determination at Rukia. _This is for you, Rukia, _he thought to himself as he charged forward.

"WHATEVER YOU HAVE PLANNED, I'LL CRUSH IT!" Rukia screamed. Dark energy rushed around her and the ice shattered.

However, just before she could swing her scythe, Ichigo stabbed his longer sword through her chest. He dropped his shorter sword and used his free hand to hold her head against his neck. "Come back to me…Rukia," he whispered as he pulled out his longer sword.

Her dark form dispersed as her body grew weaker. Feeling desperate to hold onto life, Rukia sank her fangs into Ichigo's neck, taking in the coppery liquid that flowed from the wound. Tears streamed from her cheeks as she continued to drink.

Ichigo held her body tighter and closed his eyes. "Rukia," he repeated, relieved that she was back at his side again.

Rukia separated herself from him, and a trickle of his blood dripped from her mouth. Ichigo wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. "Ichigo," Rukia whispered, grateful that the man before her saved her.

"Hey," Ichigo said with a smile, "are you alright?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Ichigo."

"I'm going to protect you from now on, alright?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded. He turned to face Aido and nodded with a smile.

Aido smirked in response, but then he frowned. "Just so you know, the war isn't over yet." Ichigo nodded in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki awoke in a strange room. Curtains blew in the slight breeze and surrounded a woman with white hair. "Shizuka?" Yuuki called out as she rubbed her eyes. However, the woman was gone. _What was all that about?_

The door opened and Kaname walked in. There was an awkward silence as Yuuki glared at him. "I know what you're probably thinking, Yuuki," Kaname said as he walked toward her.

"You're such an asshole," Yuuki hissed as she looked away, hugging her knees to her chest. "All this time, I _thought_ that you were someone I had adored. All this time, I _thought _you were someone whom I had loved dearly and thought maybe it would be great to spend the rest of my life with you. Now that I know the truth…"

"My feelings for you haven't changed," Kaname said. "Besides, I'm not your brother…even though it's not uncommon for pure-blood siblings to marry. After all, your parents _were_ siblings."

"Then who _are _you then?!" Yuuki shot back as she glared at him once more. "_You better_ have some explaining to do because I'm pretty damn ashamed of myself now."

"I'm sorry that you're ashamed of yourself," Kaname said with a sigh. "I'm sorry that you've been living a lie for years. You told me that you wanted to know everything, and now it's time that I explain you everything." He saw her massage her throat, stepped toward her and sat beside her. Yuuki shuffled away from him as she could, but Kaname grabbed her arm. "Yuuki."

"Don't touch me," Yuuki snapped as she pulled her arm away.

"You must be thirsty," Kaname guessed. "I know you don't trust me, but if you want to know who I am, bite me and see into my memories."

Yuuki glared at him for a moment and realized that he was right. Her throat was so parched and dry that it burned, and she _was_ a vampire now…a pure-blood vampire to be more specific. She sighed as she crawled toward him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

She was thrown into a memory that happened years before her birth, thousands of years in fact. She saw Kaname alone, with a woman, then alone once again. She saw Kaname fight with another vampire but got injured and laid to rest in a coffin located in front of the same mansion she had been born and raised in.

Flash forward several years later and she witnessed a woman giving birth to a baby—a son. She witnessed another man walk in, a man with peculiar red and blue eyes. He took the baby from the parents and left the room.

She followed him as he walked toward the mausoleum outside of the mansion and watched in horror as he stabbed his hand into the baby and held it above the coffin, allowing its blood to pour onto the closed lid. She heard him spoke these terrible words:

"It's a strange twist of fate that this baby received the same name as you, and that's when the idea struck me. Rather than hurriedly devouring this baby, I'll obtain more power by using this to revive you and devouring you afterward. Isn't that right, the very first Kuran? Now take in its blood and soft flesh. This is the purest Kuran blood in existence at this moment."

Suddenly, the lid opened and a hand wrapped around the man's neck. Instead of being shocked, he laughed. Yuuki shuddered at the creepy laughter, but when she saw the other figure, something about him scared her as well. She heard the man speak once more:

"Don't forget, the one who revived you in your coffin…was me! As I am now your master, you must present your life to me…"

However, the figure attacked him and stood above the man's unconscious form. Yuuki could make out the face of the figure that rose from the coffin as the face of Kaname.

Another voice joined the fray. "Rido! Kaname!" Yuuki saw her father, Haruka Kuran, rush into the mausoleum. Haruka's heart filled with emotion when he saw his dead infant son, and Kaname watched him with guilt. He knew there was one thing he had to do. He collapsed and in its weak state, his body transformed into that of an infant.

And at that moment, the memory ended.

Yuuki separated herself from Kaname and stared into his eyes. "Kaname…why…?" She could not string together the words to speak.

"My cells were too weak to rebuild my body…and my sanity was being slowly engulfed by my thirst for blood," Kaname explained, "The only way for me to stabilize was to revert my body back into the state of an infant, and by doing so, I left my fate in the hands of your parents. I put my memories to sleep…since they would get in the way. After all, it was all I could do to make up for what happened." He touched Yuuki's face tenderly. "I'm really sorry for the lies that you had to live by, but it does make sense, doesn't it?"

Yuuki nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry for what you've been through…all that pain, all those losses…you're safe now, Kaname. It's going to be alright."

Kaname smiled in her embrace. "Thank you, Yuuki. After all, you are the reason why I keep living in this wretched world."

Then he separated from her and stared into her eyes. "However, that same man that killed your _real_ brother and revived me is still alive. I'll make sure that he's stopped, but until that happens, your protection takes priority."

He stood up and walked toward the door. "I have some business to take care of though, so I don't want you to leave this room, you understand? Everyone is fighting out there, and I have also entrusted them to your protection."

"Kaname, please don't leave me again," Yuuki begged.

Kaname smiled. "This won't take long, I promise. Now, I want you to rest." He left the room and closed the door.

Yuuki stared after him. She reflected on how Zero reacted when she told him the truth, and she began to feel guilty for it. She wanted to see him, but she did not think that he would want to see her after all what happened. She hugged her legs next to her chest, and tears ran down her cheeks as she sat alone.

* * *

In the mausoleum next to the Academy, Rido's eyes snapped open and he sat up. After checking himself over, he grinned sadistically and stood up.

Ichiru noticed this and reached for his sword. Then he stabbed it through Rido's chest. "Finally! I've waited for this moment!"

"What are you doing?" Rido asked as he glared at the hunter.

"I'm avenging Shizuka-sama, who's life was destroyed by _you_," Ichiru answered, "and that's why I was waiting for your awakening so that I can finally kill you with my own hands!"

Rido narrowed his eyes, "Get away. I don't need weak things." He impaled Ichiru's stomach with his hands and ripped the sword from his body. His wounds healed within seconds.

Ichiru gasped as his blood splashed from his wound. Rido smiled as he watched the hunter stagger back. "So you were nothing but a double agent. It doesn't matter anymore. You're no longer needed. So long." He walked up the stairs, leaving Ichiru behind.

"Bas...tard!" Ichiru hissed through his teeth.

* * *

And there you have it! Rido is back, everyone! More action is set to come in chapter 13. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback. Take care!


End file.
